Shelter in the Storm
by LadyGraceC
Summary: When Haruhi feels like she has no one to turn to, who will be her shelter in the storm.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Chapter One**

"Can this day get any worse? First the rain when I am three blocks from school, then the twins and their red slushy this morning, and now this. Seriously, can it get worse? Oh wait, I still have host club later today, I better not jinx myself. But still…" Fujioka Haruhi silently pondered as she scooped the remnants off her bento and another girl's tray full of food off of her lap. Sheepishly, the girl across the table from her offered to replace the meal with one from the school cafeteria as an apology. She had only meant to stop by Haruhi's table before joining other girls from her class at the table behind when she tripped. This sent her tray sliding across the table and straight into the host's lap, knocking the bento that Haruhi had barely started along with it. "You needn't worry. I was mostly through any way," she replied as she flashed her 'natural style host' smile at the girl. Placing the remaining mess into the thrash receptacle as she left the cafeteria, Haruhi found herself running head-long into the primary source of today's otherwise avoidable problems.

"Haruhi, you are just who we were looking for. Ehh what happened to you?" the twins stared in disgust at the image in front of them. As if the sudden and completely unexpected downpour that started as she was thee blocks from school this morning wasn't enough, these two devil twins met her at the door to the school with a large red slushy from the convenience store down the block. As they passed it back and forth to each other over Haruhi's head, the lid came off and the entire contents of the cup spilled all over her. And now, this lunch incident had left Haruhi in a foul mood. She could only speculate at the cost of her cleaning bill that Kyoya-senpai would tack onto her seemingly unwavering debt. She felt a headache coming on and dealing with the Hitachiin brothers could only make it worse. She narrowly made her escape by pretending to greet Tamaki behind them. When they turned to greet him as well, she ran the other way. That would only grant her a few minutes of peace until the next class started, but every moment counts. She was lucky enough to not end up with more being spilled on her until club time.

It was yet another cosplay event, so Haruhi wouldn't have to greet guests in a stained uniform. Admittedly she made a habit of bringing along a spare uniform to school, due to the twins having a tendency of hiding her uniform and leaving some frilly dress for her to wear instead. But she had already changed after the red slushy incident, so she didn't have another clean uniform. As the days events ended, Haruhi remembered that she had nothing clean to change into. The best she could do would be the pants from that morning which were now mostly dry from the rain and did not take the brunt of the red slushy, and the shirt from the afternoon. The shirt, admittedly, had some food stains, but was not as bad as the red slushy. Due to the bad day she had been having, she took her time changing so when she walked out of the dressing room finally, only two members were left. She avoided looking at or calling the attention of Kyoya-senpai simply because she knew that he would insist on her having both uniforms professionally cleaned. However, finding Huni-senpai still eating cake and without Mori-senpai struck Haruhi as very odd.

"Haru-chan! Want to join me for one more piece of cake while I wait for Takeshi?" called Huni-senpai as he saw that Haruhi had finally emerged from the dressing room. "Takeshi forgot something at the dojo after kendo practice this afternoon. He'll be back in a bit so we can leave." Huni-senpai smiled at her with a bit of frosting on him cheek.

Haruhi couldn't help but go clean her small senpai's face. "No thank you, Huni-senpai. I don't want to spoil my dinner. Tonight I am making Dad a special dinner. He got a promotion at the bar last night." When Haruhi wiped the frosting off of his cheek, Huni-senpai blushed a little bit, but his kouhai did not notice as her attention was drawn to Kyoya senpai. Closing his laptop and placing it in his bag, for about half of a second, he looked shocked to see others still in the room with him. It didn't last long though, as he pushed his glasses up and shouldered his bag.

"Haruhi, you do know, don't you, that the school uniform really should be professionally laundered? Even more so when considering red food dye that goes into those ridiculous frozen slush drinks that the Hitachiins were drinking this morning." She knew that she wouldn't be able to avoid him, but she had tried all day, darnit. "If you would like, I can have them cleaned for you and ready for you in the morning," he offered.

"No thank you senpai. I can get it taken care of on my own. Thank you. Besides, I don't think that I could afford to have that added to my debt," Haruhi explained as she smiled her typical host smile. Kyoya just sighed as he walked out the door, passing Mori-senpai along the way.

"Ready, Takeshi?" asked Huni-senpai as he bound over to the tall senior. With an affirmative nod, both boys turned their attention to Haruhi. "Haru-chan, can we give you a ride? It's getting dark early 'cause a storm is coming in tonight."

She glanced out the window and saw that he was indeed correct as the clouds where ominously dark for so early in the afternoon. "Uh. Thank you. But if you would just drop me off at the grocery store a few blocks from my house that would be fine. I have to get there before the sale items are all gone.

"Haruhi, can we come with you? Usa-chan doesn't want you to get sick from walking in the rain, and I want to buy some cakes." Huni-senpai asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"OK, but we need to get going." She said with a smile. It was hard to turn down those eyes.

The trio made their way to the limo and then on to the store as Huni-senpai chatted happily with Haruhi about the types of cakes he wanted to by and what she was expecting to purchase. Despite Huni-senpai's child-like behavior and non-stop chatter, it was a fairly eventless outing. Haruhi got the ingredients to make her father's favorite meal, Huni-senpai picked up several cakes, and Mori-senpai just carried the shopping basket for them against Haruhi's protests that she was capable of carrying her own.

In the end, they dropped her off at her apartment since it had started to rain while they were in the store and Huni-senpai felt responsible for her delay in leaving. He had taken his time in selecting the cakes that he purchased, and didn't think that Haruhi should have to pay for his indecision. She thanked them for the ride home as she climbed out, expecting the door to shut and the driver to take off. Mori-senpai climbed out after her and would not let go of her shopping bags. "But Mori-senpai, you're getting wet. I can make it to the door; it's just up the stairs." Her protests were met with silence and his ever-present stoic stare.

Not wanting to keep him out in the bad weather any longer than necessary, she immediately ran to her door and unlocked it. After depositing the bags on the kitchen table, he smiled at her as she thanked him. He ruffled her damp hair before turning to leave, as she went about preparing dinner for her father. She could be heard sighing to herself repeatedly that evening, "Not a Tuesday that I care to repeat… well except maybe the last few hours."

The next morning as she went to school a car pulled up next to her shortly after she left home. She assumed that it would be one of the members of the host club, but was she ever in for a big surprise. A middle aged man reached out and tried to pull her into the car. It was not one of the limos that she expected from her friends, nor did she recognize the man who had gotten out of the car in attempts to force Haruhi in. The rain worked to her disadvantage, as it made it difficult to slip out of her blazer in attempts to escape. He held onto her tightly, knocking her around quite a bit in the scuffle. The stranger even managed to drop her to her knees with a punch to her midsection. Then an elbow landed square in her right eye.

A resident in the neighborhood witnessed what happened and called the police. As the sirens neared, the stranger who was still struggling to push Haruhi into his car finally gave up and left. The police arrived at the scene as Haruhi collapsed. She was transported to the nearest hospital, which happened to be Otori owned. By the time she was out of emergency surgery, her father, the school, as well as Kyoya, had all been notified.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter one: **By the time she was out of emergency surgery, her father, the school, as well as Kyoya, had all been notified.

**Chapter Two**

As the doctor came out of the operating room, the nurse pointed him to a rather large group that had amassed. He approached the group that consisted of mostly teenage boys, a frantic transvestite, and two police detectives who were waiting to be able to question the girl about her attack. "Who here is family of the girl that was brought in? One…" he looked at the clipboard of the patient the he had been operating on, "Fujioka Haruhi-san?"

The detectives stepped forward and interrupted the doctor, "Doctor, before she sees her family, we need to speak with her about the incident. We need more information to complete the report."

"I'm sorry, that won't be possible yet. That's why we need to speak to her family. If you will give your contact information to the nurse over there, she will call you if and when Fujioka-san wakes up. For now, until I speak with her family, all I can tell you is that there were complications, and she is fighting for her life." The doctor turned his attention back to the group left after sending the detectives to his nurse, "Who here is her family?"

Fujioka Ryoji (aka Ranka) stepped forward, "I'm her father. What's going on?"

"What about her mother? Should we wait for her to arrive?" asked the doctor, wanting to make sure that he only had to explain this once.

"Her mother passed away when she was a small child. I'm the only blood family left. But these young men are as close as family," Ranka indicates the group from the host club.

"I'm sorry sir, but I am only able to talk to the immediate family about these issues. We can go into my office…" the doctor attempted to explain to Ranka that the boys didn't need to hear what was to be said. However they had a trump card.

"Excuse me, Dr. Watanabe, you're new here, aren't you? I am Otori Kyoya, son of Otori Yoshiro. I can assure you that even if you deem it unnecessary for any of us to learn of Fujioka-san's condition, we will learn, and you will be held responsible for failing to inform us. As long as the patient's father, Ranka-san, states that we have a right to know, there is nothing in the hospital bylaws that restrict you from explaining her condition to us. Now, shall we all listen to what you have to say, or shall I call my father?"

With not so veiled threats and apparently his job on the line, Dr. Watanabe let all seven men into a conference room down the hall. Once seated he began to explain, primarily to Ranka, then to Kyoya and finally to the rest of the boys, what was had happened. First he explained that the surgery Haruhi had undergone was for internal bleeding that was found in her abdomen and skull. The internal bleeding in her abdomen had easily been taken care of and she would recover from it with only a small scar on her abdomen. The hemorrhaging in her skull being the worst of her injuries, and was currently their greatest concern. She would be under 24 hour watch until she woke up… if she woke up. It would be a "waiting game" for now. And the doctor left them to digest the information given to them while he spoke with the police.

Approximately one half hour after he left the room, Dr. Watanabe returned with the primary detective working on her case to fill Haruhi's 'family' in on what the police determined to be the events that caused the injuries. According to witnesses the perpetrator had attempted to pull Haruhi into his car. She had put up a good fight, however, and was not a willing victim. Between the reports of the witnesses and the injuries that she had sustained, a fairly good estimate of how hard she fought was established. The reports indicated that the perpetrator fit the profile and description of one of the biggest cases that they had worked on in decades. After explaining everything that they had data on and allowing that information to sink in, Detective Yoshihiro added that if Haruhi woke up, she would be the only person to have survived this brutal serial rapist/killer's attack.

"If? If? What the hell do you mean 'IF' she wakes up? If there were witnesses, why the hell didn't they try to help her before it came to this? What kind of shit are you trying to say?" The detective eyed the boy (Hikaru) screaming at him in wonder as his twin (Kaoru) desperately tried to calm him down. But more shocking than that was that the one lone adult and the blonde half Japanese boy both wailing about how their precious daughter needed her daddy. The other three boys sat in what could only be assumed to be shock until the boy who had introduced himself to the doctor as one of the Otori heirs finally spoke up to ask if there was anything that they could do such as donate blood or something.

"Unfortunately, at this point, we will monitor her for any complications, but other than that, all that is left to do is wait for her to come to. It could be hours or days… or it could be that she never comes out of this. That is not a possibility that we want to see, but I want you to be aware of what could happen. I know that isn't what you want to hear and I wish I had better news for you. She should be transferred into her bed in ICU by now, if you would like to go see her for a few minutes. You may go in as pairs as soon as the father has filled out the visitation authorization form." With that, the detective left and Ranka followed the doctor out to fill in the forms that were needed. The host club members all sat in silence with the exception of Tamaki's occasional sobs.

Once they were allowed into see Haruhi, Ranka went in first, alone. After ten minutes, the Hikaru and Kaoru made their way to her bedside supporting each other and cowering in the corner from the distress of seeing her like that. As they came out at the end of their ten minutes, Tamaki and Kyoya went to see her. Although he would never admit it, Kyoya was impressed that Tamaki only fell apart as they were leaving, spending the whole ten minutes that they were allotted to spend with her holding her hand and whispering that he would do what ever he could to make it right. Kyoya was actually surprised at the lack of antics. Although the host club members weren't small children who threw temper tantrums at every whim, they did tend to show their childish side more often than not. The last pair to go see Haruhi was the eldest of the club members. Huni-senpai and Mori-senpai stood on either side of her bed and each holding a hand vowed that they would make who ever did this to her pay, one way or another.

By this time, school hours were ending, and before leaving school to go to the hospital Kyoya had placed a notice that the host club would be closed for the day. It was decided that they would all go their separate ways for the day. No one had the heart to woo fangirls… not while their 'natural rookie' lay in a coma. No sooner was it decided, than Kyoya was on the phone to the Otori private police force to track down who did this. Ranka was left to sit with Haruhi since Kyoya had pulled a few strings to get special authorization.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter two: ** No sooner was it decided, than Kyoya was on the phone to the Otori private police force to track down who did this. Ranka was left to sit with Haruhi since Kyoya had pulled a few strings to get special authorization.

**Chapter Three**

The clock ticked on as they all waited, taking turns sitting with Haruhi so that she would not be alone. Ranka sat with her during the day as the boys were in school, while they rotated four hour shifts each night staying so that Ranka could get some rest and then carry out his duties at work. Time dragged on slowly as seconds ticked off, turning into minutes. Then minutes turned into hours, and finally hours turned into days. It had been five days by the time Kyoya was starting his third rotation of sitting with Haruhi so that Ranka could rest and work. The boys had offered to sit with her the whole day of Sunday so that Ranka could actually get some real sleep in his own bed, since they didn't have school. They had been doing their homework while explaining it to the sleeping girl, reading to her, watching TV while holding her hand, or even just talking to her. Just about anything to keep the real world trying to make contact with her. They never got a response, but that didn't deter them from trying. Kyoya had completed his homework, found nothing worth watching on the TV, and had already finished the book he had been reading but forgot to grab a spare, so he sat there, holding her hand and talking to her about the events at school that she was missing. He told her about the on goings at the host club where she was truly missed by everyone.

"You know, if you don't hurry, wake up, and get out of here, then you're going to fall behind and lose your scholarship at Ouran. Then what will you do about paying back your debt to the Host Club? Besides, you know that your debt hasn't been paid yet only because the rest of the guys would have my head if I let your debt disappear and you left us. You're the glue that has been keeping us together for a while now. No one will admit it, but you've turned our group up on its ear. You do realize that, don't you? Tamaki may have started the club, and we may have appeared to be a cohesive group prior to your vase mishap, but honestly… You really don't know how you affect each and every one of us, do you?" Kyoya pulled her hand up to his lips for a gentle kiss and then up to his eyes and he turned their hands over so as to wipe his eyes with the back of his hands while still holding on to her hand. He'd deny it if anyone saw it, and he would have the hospital security tapes erased before he would let anyone see how she had caused his façade to slip. He would never let anyone see this side of him, but right now, he didn't care. He just wanted their friend back. Taking a deep breath, he started talking about anything to keep his mind from thinking about how much he was missing her despite sitting right next to her apparently unconscious body.

"You won't believe the cosplay that that damn fool Tamaki wanted this week in your honor. He wanted everyone dressed as doctors. Can you believe it? And, well even if you had woken up, you wouldn't have been well enough to come today, but he still had you a cute little nurses outfit as well. I swear that hentai host club president of ours really wants you to beat him up. I'll help, if you ever get the notion to do so. You have got to come back to us soon, Haruhi. I hadn't realized how much you meant to all of us, by acting as a buffer between some of us and that lunatic. You're the voice of reason when dealing this the bookend madmen… Hikaru and Kaoru have been out of control worse than normal with you not there. The other two, well it's kind of hard to say, but Huni-senpai has been saving us some money, because he doesn't eat as much. He seems to want to save some cake each day for you. And Mori-senpai… is simply Mori-senpai. He doesn't say much, as usual, but seems more withdrawn instead of just silent. I knew that you had affected each of us in different ways, but I never knew to what extent. Haruhi, please come back to us soon." He tightened his grip on her fingers. He was sure that he felt her fingers curl around his hand as well. "Please, please, Haruhi. We need you. And that doesn't even begin to reach the level that Ranka needs you back. Please come back to us soon." Tears began to fall again and he moved the back of his hand to wipe the tears, still holding onto Haruhi's hand. As he moved their hands, her thumb stuck out to caress his face.

"Ghh" came from the bed, as Kyoya popped up his head and opened his eyes. "uhh don't pull my arm so far."

"Haruhi?"

"shhh! Not so loud."

"You're awake?"

"I think so."

"You're AWAKE!! DOCTOR!!! Haruhi, your back!" Kyoya grabbed the nurse call button all the while screaming for the doctor. He no longer cared who saw him cry. Haruhi was awake and that was all that mattered.

The doctors gave her a very thorough examination as Kyoya called Ranka at the bar. He waited until Ranka showed up before he bothered to call the rest of the host club members. Silently, as he called the first member of the club, he said a little prayer of thanks that Haruhi had woken up. He didn't think that he could take even one more day with his friends without her there. She truly did offer a level of sanity to the group.

As the first of the friends showed up, so did the detectives and they had priority. They questioned Haruhi about what had happened, and as they started to leave, Kyoya got contact information for them so that he could have his private police contact them for information sharing. Kyoya was determined that the monster that did this to his only true female friend would pay for it, and pay dearly. And it was apparent that Kyoya was not the only one who wanted this, as each of the club members had approached him asking what they could do to assist with the investigation. They also voiced an interest in assisting with the application of vengeance… err correction, justice. Kyoya just sighed. He easily forgot how much she meant to everyone else. That one girl had turned the whole world upside down easily. She made the others in the group tolerable to be around, and in return they loved her dearly. One way or another, their little 'family' would protect one of their own. They would see to it. Haruhi meant the world to all of them. Each and every one.

They were giving Ranka time with Haruhi so they were talking about wanting to take care of the problem, as Kyoya noticed someone else walking up to them. Kasanoda Ritsu was seen walking towards the gathering in the hall. Several in the group gave an odd look, when the Hitachiin twins sheepishly explained that Ritsu had asked about Haruhi's absence since they were in the same grade, so they had explained and offered to call him when she was able to accept visitors. With his appearance, everyone in their group knew that between Kyoya's and Ritsu's organizations, Haruhi's attacker stood absolutely no chance of getting away with what he did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter three: **With his appearance, everyone in their group knew that between Kyoya's and Ritsu's organizations, Haruhi's attacker stood absolutely no chance of getting away with what he did.

**Chapter Four**

With Haruhi now awake, they still took turns keeping her company and assisting with her occupational therapy. Ritsu visited as well. She hadn't forgotten about him, but he hadn't visited the host club in a while. He hadn't changed and still shyly enjoyed her company… only as a visitor in the hospital his time didn't have a cost to it, which he preferred. Ritsu, however, did not explain to Haruhi that his organization was working with Kyoya's in order to find the fiend that had hurt her. He didn't want her to talk him out of making the scum pay for what had been done to his first, and only, female friend. He had learned about her personality and although normally he was a quiet and caring person despite his appearance, this time he wouldn't show any mercy. Kyoya had seen it in his eyes when they conspired to find the fiend together.

Despite the fact that there was someone constantly with her, it was the ICU noise that kept her from resting properly. The doctors monitored her night and day for the first three days after she woke up, but then she was moved to a private room. She still had someone with her 24/7 but at least she was finally able to rest. She laughed the first night as she prepared to sleep saying, "Apparently being in a coma takes a lot out of you and really does make you sleepy."

Her comment only garnered a snicker from Kyoya who had the luck to be the first one to keep her company in her private room. Not that he didn't deserve it since it had been his ability to pull stings that had allowed them to keep watch over her while she was still in ICU. "OK well you rest. We're still keeping the rotation going, I hope you know. Only, instead of keeping four hour shifts of staying awake and watching you, we've got this sleeper here so that whoever is staying with you can sleep as well. If you need anything, just let me know."

"Ah, ok senpai. By the way, is this going on my tab?" She just flashed a smile at him. "Since you have only been adding to it because the others would 'have your head' if you allowed me to pay off the debt and leave the club." She heard him let out a small gasp.

"I… I didn't know that you could hear me. I guess I didn't even think about it. That is kind of embarrassing," he admitted. "What all did you hear?"

"I don't really remember. At first it was just indecipherable noises. The first thing that I heard clearly was being told to wake up or I would lose my scholarship to Ouran. I wasn't sure who was talking or where I was. I was really scared. But as you kept talking to me, I felt better when I recognized your voice. It was calming and I felt safe and loved." She smiled as she saw him smile back at her. It wasn't the manipulating or conniving smile he usually had when dealing with the host club. It was an honest smile that radiated in his eyes as well.

He put his trusty laptop aside and stood up to stretch and then walk over to her bedside. Kyoya took her hand and kissed the back of it, "I guess if you promise not to scare us like this ever again, I won't add it to your debt. And Haruhi, I just want you to know one thing that's become evident and undeniable… you are loved, by a lot of people. And we will do everything in our power to make sure you are safe as well." He bent down and chastely kissed her forehead as he stroked her hair. "Don't ever scare us like that ever again. I don't think that there is a soul in the club that could handle having their heart come to a complete standstill like that again."

"Okay, I don't ever plan on doing something like this again either. Trust me. Even if it did open my eyes to things I would have never considered. I would rather have my lessons in life without all the needles and pain, thank you very much." The both chuckled a little. Kyoya bent down and kissed her on the forehead again, then crawled back into the sleeper.

The next morning, just as Huni-senpai and Mori-senpai showed up to spend time with Haruhi, Kyoya got a phone call. He excused himself from the room to take the call. When he returned to get his belongings, he asked Haruhi to excuse them for a moment and pulled Huni-senpai and Mori-senpai out of the room. A few minutes later, the three returned and kept Haruhi company for a while longer before they were joined by twins and Tamaki. They brought cake, because they knew that Huni-senpai would be there. Everyone had just finished their cake, except Huni-senpai who was on his third piece when Ritsu knocked on the door. After a few minutes of polite conversation, Kyoya asked Haruhi if she would excuse them all for a little bit. Suspicion was high, but what could she do except say ok.

They all returned about an hour later and spent a little bit of time before each made excuses to leave, one by one. Since it was Sunday, the only day that Ranka did not stay with Haruhi all day while the boys were at school, it would be Huni-senpai and then Mori-senpai's turn to stay. Both Huni-senpai and Mori-senpai remained. The three shared the cake that he had brought her. Haruhi gave her piece to Huni-senpai after only a bite. "Ano, Haruhi, you don't want it?"

"I'm a little full from the cake the twins brought earlier. And, besides that, I am still curious as to what had all of you going off for a meeting without me. With Ritsu, no less. That seemed a little odd." She knew if anyone would tell her, it would be one of those two seniors. Mori-senpai found his shoes to suddenly become extremely interesting. Huni-senpai, however found the ceiling to be more interesting. "Senpai? Please won't you tell me? I've been stuck in here for a while and feel like I have lost touch with everything. I haven't even had school work yet. They won't even send me my missed schoolwork until Monday. Please tell me what is going on."

"Haruhi, you know that Kyoya's private police force was working with the actual police in trying to find the guy that did this to you, right? He got some interesting news this morning, and wanted to share it with us. That's all. There's nothing to worry about." Huni-senpai smiled up at her, but it didn't quell the uneasiness that she felt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter four: **"Haruhi, you know that Kyoya's private police force was working with the actual police in trying to find the guy that did this to you, right? He got some interesting news this morning, and wanted to share it with us. That's all. There's nothing to worry about." Huni-senpai smiled up at her, but it didn't quell the uneasiness that she felt.

**Chapter Five**

She let it drop, but mostly because she didn't have the strength to argue about it. As evening neared, Huni-senpai said his goodbyes and left for the dojo. Mori-senpai would be the one to stay with her this evening. "Aren't you going to be tired after having been here all day with me already? If you want to go home, I am ok. They have doctors and nurses here all night, plus I have personally seen Otori private police watching everything I do when they take me out of here for testing. I'll be ok." Haruhi smiled at Mori-senpai to let him know that she was serious.

"Nnh," he replied as he sat back down next to her bed to watched TV.

"Senpai? Are you sure that you don't want to go home and get some rest. You've been here all day. I thought that it was decided that no one would stay for too long in one stretch. Doesn't it start to wear you out being here? I know it does me."

"I want to be here." Simple and to the point. Mori-senpai always kept his words to a minimum and didn't feel the need to unnecessarily fill the silence with chatter.

"Thank you."

"Uhn."

A little later, as they shared an evening snack of lime jello (is it even possible to stay in the hospital without eating jello?) Mori-senpai catches Haruhi staring at him. "What?"

"Sorry," as she looks away, back at the TV. A few minutes later, Haruhi was staring at him again. When he caught her, she looked away. This happened a few time.

Finally, after almost an hour of catching her staring at him, he asks, "Haruhi?"

"Yes, senpai?"

"Is there something you need?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"You keep staring at me."

"Sorry, I … I just … well, I was wondering… what everyone did while I was in the coma. I know that you all stayed with me, and I was never left alone. But what did you do for the time that you sat there?"

"I can't speak for everyone."

"Ok, I understand that. But senpai, what did you do for the hours that you sat with me while I was dead to the world so to speak?"

"Meditated… or prayed."

"Oh."

"They say that someone is a coma can still hear what is said to them..."

"Oh?"

"…So sometimes I would talk to you. And ask you to wake up."

"Oh"

Silence followed. It wasn't a bad think. With Mori-senpai, Haruhi felt like silence was almost as good as talking sometimes. It was peaceful.

"Haruhi…"

"Yes?"

"Did you dream?"

"I don't recall."

"Was it peaceful at least?"

"I don't recall that either. But this is." Her smile was like warm rays of sunshine on a cool autumn day.

"Uhn" He couldn't help but smile back at her.

A little later, "Mori-senpai, what did I miss while I was not at school?"

"A lot of sad and lonely hosts and some lonely guests as well."

Ever the quiet protector, as they prepared for sleep, Mori-senpai tucked Haruhi into bed and gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead. The warmth of his breath and the touch of his lips warmed her to the core. It left her feeling tingly and almost a bit giddy. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Not really wanting to let go, but knowing that he needed his sleep as well, she pressed his hand to her cheek and then whispered, "Good night" before releasing him and rolling onto her side to drift off to sleep.

Mori-senpai made his way to the sleeper to lie down. He held his had over his chest in hopes of slowing his racing heart and savoring the tingly feeling in his hand where she had held him. For the first time since she had been attacked, he slept peacefully. Despite the discomfort of the sleeper, there was a warm serene feeling of knowing that she was ok and that he was there if she needed anything. That was all it took for him to fall into a peaceful deep sleep.

It was nearly 4 am when he woke to someone screaming. Haruhi was apparently having nightmares, as she kept screaming, "No! Stop!" and was thrashing about fiercely. Mori-senpai wasn't able to get to the bed fast enough. He had intended to be there to protect her, but if she had gotten to the point of thrashing around this much, he had failed. He tried to calm her down to no avail. The only way to save her from what she was going through would be to wake her, but he remembered horror stories about how you weren't supposed to wake someone sleepwalking. Did this kind of flailing about qualify as sleepwalking? He couldn't stand it anymore and grabbed her shoulders. "Haruhi! Wake up Haruhi! It's over! You're safe! You just have to wake up!"

Her eyes bolted open and her body jerked upright. "He…I…," she sobbed, unable to complete her though.

"It's ok. It was just a bad dream." Mori-senpai pulled her to his chest as she began to sob uncontrollably. Once she calmed down, he released his hold, but kept a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. She just shook her head.

He started to stand when the nurse came in for the 4 am rounds, but Haruhi wouldn't let go of his arm. He hadn't even realized that he had sat down beside her as she tried to comfort her. After the nurse checked Haruhi's vitals, she looked at Mori and said, "If she's this distraught, maybe you could lie next to her and comfort her until she falls back asleep. I won't tell anyone." She smiled at the young man and then added, "It's for the patent's own good. If she doesn't calm down, it could be bad for her. Her blood pressure was a little high just now."

He moved to slide Haruhi over a little bit and turned so that he could lay next to her, one arm under his head and the other resting lightly on Haruhi's waist as he stroked her back. She curled into his chest as she sobbed until she fell asleep once again. Every time he attempted to move off of the bed, she pulled him back in her sleep. Without even realizing it, Mori-senpai fell asleep with Haruhi in his arms. For the few hours that followed, it was the most peaceful and pleasant sleep either had ever had.

Waking up, however, was no so pleasant. Ranka's screams could be heard up and down the hall, causing the Otori private police who were on duty protecting Haruhi to come running into the room as well as several nurses and two doctors. After things settled down, Haruhi finally explained to her father, "Mori-senpai is not the bad guy. He was comforting me after I had a nightmare and was screaming. I am the one at fault because I was crying so hard and wouldn't let him go. I was scared, Dad. He was just doing what you have always wanted someone to do for me… protect me."

The look on Huni-senpai's face was priceless when he overheard only a portion of the conversation. He had come to pick up Mori-senpai for school, and was standing in the doorway when Ranka had questioned the younger man about what he had been doing in his daughter's bed. "Takeshi? You didn't hurt Haru-chan did you? Why was she crying? Why was she scared?" His big eyes growing teary.

"Senpai, Mori-senpai was comforting me after a nightmare. He didn't do anything wrong, like I was trying to tell my dad. He only held me while I cried. But we fell asleep like that, so dad jumped to conclusions when he showed up this morning and Mori-senpai was asleep lying next to me in the bed."

"Uhn," he nodded in agreement with what Haruhi had said. Then he turned back to Ranka and asked "May we speak in the hallway?"

Out in the hallway, it was suggested that once Haruhi had recovered, that she be allowed to take self-defense lessons for Huni's family. "I'd teach her myself but…"

"… you're thinking that she will panic less because I'm not as big as you are, Takeshi?" Huni finished the statement for him. He could see in his cousin's eyes that he was truly concerned with how their friend would react to him in an offensive stance in order to teach her defense.

"Uhn" Mori's ever stoic face showed signs to the affirmative as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea. Have you talked to her about it yet?" Ranka asked, thinking that this had been discussed before.

"Nnh, it came to me last night when she dreamed of the attack again."

"You wanna give her the strength to fight back, ne, Takeshi? If she can defend herself, then maybe she will put that into her dreams too." Mori just nodded.

"I want to help her protect herself, if I… we can't be with her 24/7." He added, looking first to the girl's father and then to his cousin. Ranka smiled at the longest sentence he had ever heard come out of Mori's mouth. And the teen's personal desire to protect his daughter did not go unnoticed either.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in Chapter Five:** "You wanna give her the strength to fight back, ne, Takeshi? If she can defend herself, then maybe she will put that into her dreams too." Mori just nodded.

"I want to help her protect herself, if I… we can't be with her 24/7." He added, looking first to the girl's father and then to his cousin. Ranka smiled at the longest sentence he had ever heard come out of Mori's mouth. And the teen's personal desire to protect his daughter did not go unnoticed either.

**Chapter Six**

It had been two weeks since the attack. Five days in a coma, three more in ICU, and she was on her sixth day in a regular room when the doctors started talking to Ranka about letting her go home. There wasn't really a need to keep her as she seemed to be making a full recovery. They didn't want her to extend herself too much for the first month or so, which meant no school for about three more days. After that, there should be no after school or other extra curricular activities for about the first five to six weeks. When it was mentioned the type of club she was in, and knowing the fellow club members, it was agreed that after a week or so of only classes, she could start attending club, but only if she remained seated and let the others do the work. Ranka mentioned this to the boys, who decided that they would continue to watch over Haruhi for now. After she had received the "all clear" from the doctors Huni-senpai would start training her. The detectives also made an appearance the same day, complete with a photo version of a line-up. The man who had hurt her was definitely had looked better. Rumor had it that when he was dropped off at the station with a letter of confession he was just short of death itself. He was covered head to toe in serious injuries. He would not explain where they came from, and when it was mentioned that Haruhi was a student at Ouran High School, the man visibly twitched. She couldn't be sure, but when Ritsu showed up the day before, he looked at Ranka and said that Haruhi would never be bothered by that man again. Haruhi could only imagine what that implied.

Arrangements had been made for there to be someone at home with Haruhi at all times. Ranka may not have wanted to admit it, but even the idiot Tamaki had come through in this crisis, so he felt it only fair to trust them to watch over his precious baby girl. Although, he would make sure that the entire group would understand that he would not allow his daughter to be hurt in any way, even by her friends. Absolutely NO misconduct will be allowed as they care for her overnight while he is at work since there would not be nurse supervision. This unbreakable rule would be expressed at Haruhi's "welcome home" party. Well, it wasn't much of a party for two reasons. First, he didn't want her over-exerting herself. Second, because most parties that he had been to usually lasted more than 30 minutes, but that was the time limit that he had set for Haruhi's sake. Huni agreed to pick up sweets and Mori would bring tea for everyone, so thirty minutes should be long enough. Except for Huni; Ranka had the impression that the smallest yet eldest of the boys never went anywhere without a lot of sweets, but he decided to let it drop.

Tamaki agreed to pick up Ranka and Haruhi once she was released. The ride was fairly calm considering every time Tamaki started to get the lest little excited over anything, Ranka shot him a dirty look that sent Tamaki into his imaginary corner of doom and gloom to harvest mushrooms. As soon as they arrived at the apartment, they were immediately greeted by the sight of Haruhi's friends from the host club along with Ritsu, who Ranka had only met while Haruhi was in the hospital. They were circled around Ritsu, who was reiterating the point that the man who had attacked Haruhi should have learned his lesson. "Because it was Fujioka-san, and I knew that she would not want anyone dead because of her, I told my guys to leave him alive and on the doorsteps on the police. I am pretty sure, however, that they did make an impression on him after I left. I would have called all of you to help, but I figured it best if you keep your hands clean of this matter. But I want you all to know that it has been taken care of. "

Kyoya added, "Otori private police have confirmed that Haruhi made a positive ID through a photograph lineup. She won't have to face him until trial. That is assuming that the confession and convincing from Kasanoda-san's people, that he doesn't automatically plead guilty. Let's all hope for Haruhi's sake that she never has to see that bastard again. "

Everyone turned as they heard a small gasp coming from the stairs. They had not seen the limo pull up. Haruhi stood on the top step, closely followed by Ranka and Tamaki. "I…I had…I hadn't considered that I would have to face him again." Haruhi said it in such a hushed whisper that those at the back of the pack weren't quite sure they heard her. Her face, however, had the whole story scrolling across as she flashed from one emotion to the next while she stood stock still, frozen. Ranka put an arm around her and tried to ease her forwards as he fumbled around with his other hand looking for the keys.

"Ranka-san, the door." Mori-senpai stepped over and easily swept Haruhi into his arms and moved her out of the way for Ranka to get to the door. He carried her in and set down next to the table as her friend surrounded them. He held her as the rest of her friends offered support. Kyoya and Ranka walked into the kitchen to make Haruhi some warm tea instead of the bottled tea that had been brought for everyone else. Hopefully that would calm her nerves.

Kyoya talked to Ranka for a moment about what they had overheard. It was never meant for Haruhi to hear, but everyone in that living room had wanted the bastard who did this to her dead. In fact, more than one of the host club members had expressed the opinion that they were glad it was Ritsu who had taken him to the police as they didn't know if they would have been able to stop before he was dead. Kyoya knew that it would upset Haruhi more to hear this, so he let Ranka know while they were alone. "We didn't want to upset her. She's been through enough. Ranka-san, I am so very sorry. We didn't hear the limo." Kyoya's mask slipped for a second. Ranka walked over to the teen and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok. She would have to face it eventually. We might as well deal with it upfront instead of prolonging the ordeal, right?" He gave the boy a wistful smile. "If it's any consolation, I don't think that she will care about what you had planned for him, as long as none of you were hurt or will suffer any consequences for it. She is, after all, still Haruhi. Maybe hurt and a bit more guarded, but still the same girl that you all have come to know and love, despite how you keep her locked into coming to that ridiculous club." He gave the teen a wink and then turned to go into the living room.

Mori was still sitting there, holding Haruhi, with Huni to his right, Tamaki sat to his left, the twins sat across the table from the pair, and Ritsu stood behind Mori with a hand reaching over Mori's shoulder gently stroking Haruhi's hair. Haruhi sat in her senpai's lap, unable to think or move. She shook in fear with her hands clinched to her chest. She took the tea that her father handed her and sipped it. Slowly she calmed down and started to get very sleepy. Haruhi was not the type of child to take her medicine easily, so Ranka had asked the doctors to sleeping medicine that could be slipped into her drink. Mori continued to hold the sleeping girl as the rest of their companions started to talk. After Haruhi fell asleep, Ritsu moved to sit around the table with the other boys as they shared sweets and tea. Since it was Haruhi's first day home from the hospital, he had taken the day off from work.

Afternoon turned into evening, and since the only Haruhi usually cooked for her father, but was not only recovering but asleep, they ordered takeout at the expense of the club. They decided to write it off as planning committee refreshments. Just to keep the expense above board, they did discuss the host club event for the first day Haruhi returned. It was decided to make the theme for the day "Snow White" with Haruhi lounging on one of the chaise lounges dressed as the fairy tale character from after she ate from the poisoned apple. The boys would dress as the dwarves. They even agreed to allow Ritsu to come and dress as Grumpy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter six:** It was decided to make the theme for the day "Snow White" with Haruhi lounging on one of the chaise lounges dressed as the fairy tale character from after she ate from the poisoned apple. The boys would dress as the dwarves. They even agreed to allow Ritsu to come and dress as Grumpy.

**Chapter Seven**

Their so-called party lasted much longer than the original hour that Ranka had set as a time limit, but no one seemed to mind. Although Haruhi was asleep the whole time, as long as she was safe and sound, they were content with just being there. They kept Ranka company and enjoyed the food and sweets. Huni had brought more than enough sweets, as expected from the sweets obsessed teen. As night fell, each of the teens made their way to leave one by one. When Ritsu got ready to leave, he asked Ranka if they could speak in private. He formally introduced himself as well as giving a brief explanation of how he knew the man's daughter. Then he offered a less than detailed description of what he had done in the attempts to find the slime who had hurt the girl.

When Ranka walked back in, Huni had fallen asleep with his head resting on Haruhi's lap, who was still resting in Mori's lap. Ranka gently moved Huni off of Haruhi, then offered to take the sleeping girl from Mori's arms. Mori was reluctant to let go, saying "I'll carry her. No use risking waking her." Ranka offered a gentle smile as he showed the way. After placing Haruhi gently on her bed, Mori left Ranka to dress her for bed as he went into the living room. He busied himself by cleaning the mess that they had left from the food and drinks. When Ranka returned to the living room, Mori bid him a good night and picked up the still sleeping Huni.

"You know, son, you boys have been here for her through this whole ordeal. I don't know what we would have done without you. I just don't know how to thank everyone, especially you." Ranka stood with his hand on the closed front door, wanting to get the words out before he let the last two boys leave.

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did. You gave her strength to get through this. Only someone who really cares could think of a way to give her strength to fight her demons even in her sleep."

"That would be Huni." Mori was pretty sure that Ranka knew that Huni was the Karate Master.

"No, that would only help when she's awake. You are the one that said that if she could fight in real life, then she could turn the tides on her dreams. It takes someone suggesting that before the mind will take the suggestion and turn it into actuality. You've been the silent strength behind her. Not asking her to talk about the attack, not making false promises that she will forget this soon, and it was you who held her when she had the nightmare as well as tonight when she finally realized that she might actually have to face that bastard again. So yes, YOU have been her support. Thank you, from both of us."

"Just luck. I was there."

"Ehh maybe," Ranka couldn't express himself the way he wanted to. Not until he figured out how his daughter felt.

"When she had her nightmare and on the stairs, both, just luck of the draw. I was there."

"Maybe so, but you did it, they didn't. It doesn't matter really, I am grateful to them as well. Even that idiot Tamaki."

"They would have."

"Okay. I'm not going to repeat myself. I know that they would have, but would and did are two different things. Anyway, I will get out of your way now. Have a pleasant evening." He opened the door and held it while Mori carried the sleeping Huni out the door and to the waiting limo.

The next afternoon as Ranka prepared for work, the hosts all showed up after school. The twins carried her assignments that would be due the day she returned to school. Well, a week after she returned, but they all knew that Haruhi would not wait and would have them done before she returned to school in the first place. Huni brought sweets, Mori again brought bottles of tea for everyone, and Tamaki just showed up. Since it was Kyoya's turn to stay with Haruhi according to the rotation that he had set up, Tamaki claimed that both "mother" and "father" would go see how she was doing after her first night at home.

Kyoya confirmed with Ranka before he left that he would not allow the others to stay too late. The whole crew sat down at the table to assist Haruhi with her lessons that she had missed over her absence. Knowing his fellow host club members, he had known that they would stick around for a while, so Kyoya had ordered his maids to bring over enough food for all of them at dinner time. Haruhi had excused herself to the restroom as the knock on the door came. When she returned from the restroom, the table was heavily laden with all sorts of food and everyone was waiting on her to sit down so that they could eat.

The food was excellent, as expected. And, true to form, Haruhi was almost half way done with all the homework that had been sent. Although they expected it, it still somewhat shocked her friends that she had grasped everything so quickly. Haruhi was, after all, first in her class and had won the prestigious scholarship to their illustrious high school. Hikaru and Kaoru tired easily of the homework since they had just gone over it in the last two weeks. After several attempts to disrupt the study session, Kyoya got tired of their antics and sent them home, shortly followed by Tamaki since he had risen to the occasion and had fallen for their taunts. Huni-senpai started to get sleepy, so Mori-senpai took him home. The maids that had brought the food cleaned up the mess and made their exit leaving Kyoya and Haruhi alone. Haruhi gathered the homework up to set it aside for the night, while Kyoya stared at her.

**A/N: short chapter, I know. But the upcoming conversation just couldn't be divided easily. Sorry. Please remember to review. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter seven: **The maids that had brought the food cleaned up the mess and made their exit leaving Kyoya and Haruhi alone. Haruhi gathered the homework up to set it aside for the night, while Kyoya stared at her.

**Chapter Eight**

"Haruhi?" Kyoya spoke her name, more so to hear himself say it, than to get her attention. But then curiosity hit him.

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something rather personal?"

"Uhn. Certainly, what is it?"

"What is your standing on romantic relationships?"

"Ano, what do you mean my standing, senpai? Are you asking if I am involved in one, or just what I think about them?"

"Well, I guess both. I have to admit that I never thought about you being involved with anyone considering your involvement with the host club, but I supposed that it could be possible, right? So, yes, I am wondering if you're currently involved with someone. But also, I am curious what you think about relationships. Are you opposed to having a relationship with someone? Or maybe have someone in mind that you would specially consider having a relationship with?

"I'm not involved with anyone. Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity, I guess. So is there anyone in particular that you have your eyes on? Someone you have feelings for? I mean, we're friends, right? Having a friendly chat, getting to know one another better that's all. But lately, I've heard talk, and well, believe it or not, there are tidbits of information that my sources do not have access to. They may be few and far between little tidbits, but some exist none the less."

"Are you talking about the night that Mori-senpai laid in my bed while I curled up with him after my nightmare?" She asked innocently enough that it caught him off guard. _Hmm, I guess I should go back and look at the security videos after all._ He hid his confusion about what had happened between her and their senpai since she assumed that he had already viewed the footage.

"No, I would not question you about that. I just was wondering, as are some of our other friends, if you prefer a particular companion over others. Maybe someone who makes your heart skip a beat when he looks at you?" _Well, maybe I would question you about senpai, if I knew what happened. But since I said I wouldn't, an Otori always keeps his word so you won't be questioned by me. I can't say the same for others if they find something undesirable in those videos. _He had decided that he would watch the footage and if need be, discreetly allow Tamaki to see them so that he would be the one to question her.

"… Not really… I don't have time for that sort of thing anyway. Between school work, club duties, home work and house work, that doesn't leave much time for anything else. Besides, everyone at school thinks that I am a boy. Wouldn't it be odd for two boys to become too close?" He knew that she had no regards for gender differences, but he had figured that maybe, as time went on, she would start to feel the giddy feelings most teenaged girls go through.

"Ah, ok. That does make sense, but I know that in your past, others had confessed to you. I didn't know if any of them had tried to come back, or maybe … just maybe one of the other hosts had tried to deepen the relationship. Well other than the idiot Tamaki, that is."

"No, not to my knowledge. Umm… senpai, am I missing something? What brought these questions on?" _And where is the merit to this conversation? You say that it's just two friends getting to know one another better, but you do nothing without merit, that you will admit to. _She couldn't figure out what his angle was.

"No nothing, I was just curious. I mean, after all, we wouldn't want your debt to go unpaid because you chose to get a boyfriend of something to that effect, right?" He didn't know why he threw in reference to her debt. He also didn't know what the feeling in the pit of his stomach was. Whatever it was, he didn't like it. Nor did he like the idea that he was saying things that he knew jabbed at Haruhi, but since the comment about Mori-senpai lay in bed with her, he couldn't help it. He wanted to know everything, now. Haruhi just sighed. "Well, you're probably tired by now. I will be here if you need anything. Please don't hesitate if there is anything I can do, ok?"

Haruhi excused herself and left to go to bed. No sooner had she left the room than Kyoya immediately connected the security servers at the hospital and downloaded all the videos of Haruhi's room while she had been there. With headphones in so that Haruhi would not hear what he was listening to, he watched, and waited, and observed.

He finished watching the videos, fast forwarding through more but watching the parts that caught his attention, and made a few notes in his notebook. _One of the first things on the agenda after school in the tomorrow would be to have a talk with the nurse that told a hormonal teenage boy to lie in bed with my girl. No wait, I mean our girl, as in the host club, right? But if one refers to her as the whole host club's girl, then that means that she is Mori-senpai's girl as well, right? Wait. No. What do I mean? Why would I call her mine? And why do I suddenly want to see Mori-senpai removed from the host club? _Kyoya was so unused to emotions for other people, that he didn't know exactly what he was feeling. All he knew was that it was unpleasant to see Haruhi cuddling with their senpai. He also knew that what he saw in Mori's eyes as he comforted her, he had seen somewhere else before. _Maybe Tamaki should see this video. Tamaki! That's where I've see that look before. _It was proving to be too much for Kyoya to handle in one night, so he closed down his laptop and tried to sleep. Rest proved unobtainable as he tossed and turned. He could not get the girl sleeping a few yards from him in the next room off of his mind.

He stood up and stretched. It couldn't be helped. If he checked on her, maybe he could calm his mind enough to sleep. He slipped into her room and walked over to her bed. He bent down and stroked the side of her cheek as she lay sleeping. "I meant it the night that you woke up. You're the glue that holds that club together. You might even be the glue that holds me together, but I don't know how to tell you. I can't host you like I do the girls at the club or father's business partners. You aren't that kind of woman. I'm lost when it comes to telling you things that would come easy if you were anyone else. How can you do this to me? No one else has this ability over me." He straightened up and slipped out of the room.

Rest came easy after that. He found himself slipping into a deep sleep laden with sweet dreams of Haruhi hearing what he said to her as she awoken from the coma as well as dreams of him comforting her instead of Mori when she had her nightmare. He was rousted out of one of the more pleasant dreams by Ranka when he came in from work. The Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord found it easier to fake sleeping than to deal with the hyper Tamaki-like man who had just walked in the door. Besides, if he could avoid long drawn out conversations with the man who loved to talk your ear off, then he could get back to his dream sooner. He would rather been with Haruhi in his sleep than her father awake. Luckily, Ranka knew that Kyoya still had school in the morning, so he did his best to not wake the supposedly sleeping teen.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – just a word of thanks to everyone. I have been sick lately, so I haven't updated as quickly as I would have liked to. Please forgive me. Also, I just wanted to state for the record, that it is my personal belief that because the cousin's relationship is so close, that even if Takeshi does not directly state something directly, Mitsukuni will still understand it and be able to express it verbally. That is why in chapter 5 when the two are talking to Ranka about Haruhi taking self-defense and giving her ammunition to defend herself in her dreams as well, it goes unsaid by Takeshi, but is expressed by Mitsukuni as if Takeshi had said it. That is also why Ranka thanked Takeshi (in chapter 6) instead of Mitsukuni for implanting the idea that the self-defense lessons will help Haruhi fight her demons in her nightmares. The mind is an amazing thing, but sometimes it takes a little prompting from others.

Scherherazade – You're right, except for Huni, they are all a little tall to be dwarves. LOL The really funny part was that right after I uploaded that chapter, my daughter pointed out that they are re-releasing "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves". What timing! I also believe that every female should learn self-defense. It makes no difference what age either, young or old.

To both Scherherazade and -Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima- - What is a romance without a little heartbreak thrown in as well while two battle for the heart of the fair maiden?

-Arashi-Yuuna Fukushima- - I don't know if I could see Haruhi as ruthless as to want someone dead, that's why I just had them rough him up a bit. But with the confession, and considering the detectives stated that this was part of the biggest case they had worked on, he won't get off lightly. Considering his options, I would think that a LOOOOOOOONG time in jail would be his best option, lest Ritsu or one of the host club members get a hold of him again.

This is dedicated to all the lovely readers out there who have reviewed or added me or my stories as favs. Thank you all so much.

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter eight: **The Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord found it easier to fake sleeping than to deal with the hyper Tamaki-like man who had just walked in the door. … Luckily, Ranka knew that Kyoya still had school in the morning, so he did his best to not wake the supposedly sleeping teen.

**Chapter Nine**

The next day, Kyoya's limo picked him up for school and Ranka rested while Haruhi worked on her homework. That evening, as Ranka prepared for work that night, Huni-senpai showed up at the door as expected, along with Mori-senpai. Haruhi let the boys in, eyeing the taller senior. Huni instantly started opening up the box of sweets that he brought along. Ranka finished his preparations for work and stepped into the living room. He eyed the taller boy much like his daughter had done only moments before. "Thank you for coming to stay with Haruhi, Huni-kun. I didn't know that Mori-kun would be joining you as well." The unasked question lay heavy in the statement.

"I'm only here to help with the homework and make sure Mitsukuni eats properly. I will be going home before they prepare for bed." Mori-senpai was always watching out after Huni-senpai, after all.

"I see, well have a good night everyone. Don't study too hard. Oh, and boys… just remember that both my baby girl and her ever loving and very protective father are counting on you to keep things in line, right?" Staring holes through Mori-senpai, Ranka's underlying message was undeniably received. He left for work after shooting one last soul searing look at Mori-senpai, only to run back in the front door a few seconds later. "I forgot about supper."

"I brought bentos. I knew Mitsukuni would not eat properly and would only bring cakes." They looked over and with a sheepish grin and crumbs on his face Huni-senpai nodded and opened the box that he brought. It only contained cakes.

"I could have cooked something." Haruhi protested, as she wiped the crumbs off of Huni-senpai's face. Her protests were immediately greeted by three frowns.

"You're supposed to be resting!" chorused all three males at the same time. Although they were frowning, all three could not help but stare at the sight before them in slight awe as the frowns slightly turned upwards. The vision of the girl leaning over and tending to her senpai's childlike face elicited three different yet similar responses.

"OK if you have it under control, then I will leave it to you. Good night." And Ranka was out the door again. As he made his way to work, he could not shake the feeling he got when he saw visions of his late wife as she tended to their daughter in the face of said daughter. Haruhi had grown up. He couldn't deny it. And she was turning out a lot like her mother. It was bittersweet. He still loved his wife and missed her more than the world itself. And now their daughter was turning into the same type of woman, cold and ruthless on the outside if you didn't know her, but warm and caring if you did.

Mori-senpai pulled out the bentos he had brought and handed one to each of his companions. Huni started to refuse the bento in lieu of his cakes, but Haruhi quickly threatened him. "If you don't eat your dinner, I'm taking your cakes away and you won't get anymore until you leave tomorrow," she chastised him. "Just because you're here to take care of me, doesn't mean that you can get away with not taking care of yourself." Huni-senpai knew that he had been beaten. He put his beloved cakes aside in order to eat the bento Mori offered him. The Haruhi turned to accept her own bento. "Thank you!" she beamed up at him. The whole evening's events has images of Haruhi chastising children of her own running through Mori's head. He could see her as a loving mother and wife one day. More so, he could see her as his wife.

Huni began to eat the bento his cousin had brought in silence. He didn't want to upset Haruhi any more after the way she had just chastised him. A light smile started to make its way across his face as he realized what a good mother his friend would make one day. He knew that no matter who she ended up with, he always wanted to be "Uncle Huni" and spoil her kids, to counter-act her strictness. But he pondered _What if I'm not Uncle, but Cousin? Would that be the same? I know that Takeshi cares for her deeply. If he didn't he wouldn't have thought about having me teach her self-defense. His strict morals and code of ethics would not have allowed him to stay in the bed with a girl. And even more obvious, he wouldn't be sitting there staring at her right now like he is if he didn't care. _He thought about how his cousin had insisted that Huni be the one to teach Haruhi self-defense because he was afraid that his own size would scare her once he took an offensive stance for her to defend against in practices. Finding that the silent giant had allowed himself to fall asleep in a girl's bed with her had completely confounded Huni. _Takeshi is not the type to allow something that could be taken wrong and be so damaging to either of their reputations. But in this case, it wasn't Haruhi's reputation that he was worried about, but her mental and physical wellbeing. Sitting across the room from her would not have calmed her down and allowed her to sleep again. I know this for fact, but still Takeshi's sense of ethics and morals… _

"Mitsukuni?" Mori pulled Huni out of is own little world.

"Yes, Takeshi?"

"Eat."

"Oh yeah, sorry. I was just thinking." Huni began to eat again, this time, his mind wandered in the same general direction it has been wandering previously, but instead towards his cousin. _ Takeshi would make a good dad too, wouldn't he? He's always looking out for me, and he definitely would be able to teach his kids a strong sense of right from wrong. _"Hey, Haru-chan?"

"Yes senpai?"

"Have you ever thought about what's going to happen once you get out of school?"

"Well, I know that I want to be a lawyer like my mom. So I guess I have a whole lot of school left to go. Do you mean just out of high school, or after I finish law school as well?"

"In general. I mean, do you think about the future? Marriage and children. Owning a home. Those sort of things."

"I don't really think about it, to be honest. Law school is going to take a long time, and I wouldn't want to get involved with someone only to have the relationship fail because I didn't have time to learn who they really were due to all of my studies."

"So, what if you got involved with someone you already know?"

"Ehh, like who? My host club friends are the only guy friends I have and they see me as one of the guys, except Tamaki. And he doesn't know what he sees me as yet." Haruhi thought back to others she had known, Arai was the only other one she could think of, and the twins had made sure to scare him off thoroughly that summer at the pension. She continued to nibble at her food.

Huni looked at her oddly. "You really are slow sometimes, Haru-chan. Really slow." Then turning his attention back to the cakes left untouched until he had finished his bento, "Which cake shall we have first?"

Throughout their whole exchange, Mori sat and listened. He wondered if his cousin was talking about how slow Haruhi ate, or if he was talking about the fact that she did not pick up on the notion that members of the host club saw her as a girl. Some of them even saw her as a girl that they happen to want. But acting on that would tear their little world apart. That's probably why Tamaki was in such denial, if he admitted that he wanted Haruhi as more than a daughter figure, it would break up his little "family" play.

Because of what Huni said, Mori began thinking back to the way Kyoya had treated him at the club earlier in the day. He wasn't usually one to spend a lot of words on how each different host should handle different situations, but for some reason Kyoya was rather talkative… no, insistent that Mori not show ANY girl too much affection, least it cause another girl to get jealous. Mori had felt that most of the club was a little off not having their natural rookie there to balance them out, but Kyoya's actions that day were very much out of the norm for him. He began to wonder if Kyoya had feelings for Haruhi as well. Maybe something had happened the night before when he had been the one to stay with her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter nine: **Mori had felt that most of the club was a little off not having their natural rookie there to balance them out, but Kyoya's actions that day were very much out of the norm for him. He began to wonder if Kyoya had feelings for Haruhi as well. Maybe something had happened the night before when he had been the one to stay with her.

**Chapter Ten**

"Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"Did Kyoya act differently last night after we left?" Mori-senpai's question left Haruhi a little confused.

"No. Not really. Well, he did ask me some really weird questions. What's with everyone asking me about relationships and marriage and such?" She looked over at Huni-senpai who had just done the same thing. "I mean really. With school, club activities, home work and house work I don't have time for other things. I don't keep in touch with my friends from middle school, and everyone in the high school thinks that I am a guy. What makes Kyoya-senpai, or anyone for that matter, think that I have guys coming up to me and confessing already? Romantic relationships, marriage and children, the future… I just want to get through high school alive and with my sanity intact. And Kyoya-senpai, with his merit obsession, chose to ask me if I had any relationships or if anyone had tried to deepen their relationship with me. Seriously, did I miss something?"

"Haru-chan, I just asked 'cause we're friends and 'cause one of the girls today was talking about arranged marriages today. Apparently her family is one of those who just recently come into money so she didn't understand about arranged marriages. It's common in families of status to have arranged marriages to further their status and wealth. Most of us at Ouran High School accept it readily. But that girl, she had her future all planed out. She and her commoner boyfriend wanted to get married right out of high school, until her parents told her that she would be married to one of her father's business partner's sons. It got me thinking about my friend and only other commoner that I know. That's why I asked you. I'm sorry if I upset you." His eyes became teary and he stared up at the girl.

"I'm not upset. I just don't think about the future in that sense. I worry more about my ability to get through the schooling that I will need to get the future that I want. Besides, I can't worry about things like that yet. I have to make it through one thing at a time. Could you imagine what would have happened if I had a plan set in stone about how I would make it through high school? It definitely wouldn't have included becoming a host. Then once I broke that vase, my whole life turned upside down. My plan would have been useless. I can't make such strict and set in stone plans. You have to leave room for unexpected variables.

"I mean, think about it. If I planned something for the last two weeks, then I would have had problems, because I haven't exactly been able to do much, right? So, to be fair, I don't plan all the little goals very far in the future. The little ones will fill in as I reach for the big goals, such as becoming a lawyer. That's the reason I applied for the scholarship at Ouran, aiming at my big goal. If I hadn't gotten into Ouran, then I would have changed a few things, but I wouldn't have stopped aiming to become a lawyer. And, after all, I am still a commoner, so it's not like I have to worry about an arranged marriage."

"Well, not all families with status agree to arranged marriages. Like Takeshi and me, our parents want us to marry for love. That's what our parents did. But others from the host club won't get so lucky, well, except maybe the twins. Tama-chan will surely have an arranged marriage set up by his grandmother. Kyo-chan's father has already picked out at least one person that he would like to see his son married to. But that is a different story, 'cause the girl Otori-san has in mind isn't exactly one of the top families. Her status is a little different than what you would expect him to pick out for his third son. It's actually kinda funny if you think about it. My dad overheard Otori-san and Suou-san talking about it. He says that Kyo-chan really likes the girl, but hasn't asked her out because of her situation. It's really different like I said. But she is really pretty popular even if she doesn't know it herself just yet. Ne, Takeshi?"

The quiet teen stared at his cousin as if he was speaking a foreign tongue for a moment. "Uhn," he finally concurred. "She's amazing."

Haruhi stared in awe. _The girl they were talking about must be something awesome if Mori-senpai thinks that she is amazing, _she though to herself.

"Anyway, there has been a lot of talk and speculation going around the host club, and I think that's why Kyo-chan and Takeshi asked the questions that they did. It's been on their mind a lot lately. But Haru-chan, can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure, senpai, what is it?"

"You say that you haven't considered a relationship with anyone yet, and that you don't have anyone in mind for that far down the line into the future, but… would you consider dating one of your fellow host club members? If it was kept a secret from the guests, and didn't change anything else. Well, it would change the relationship with the other members, or at least some of them. But is that something you would consider?"

"I guess so. I hadn't thought about it at all. But if it didn't change the relationship with the other members too much, I guess that wouldn't be to bad. But why do you ask me that?"

"Oh nothing. Just curious." He smiled just a little bit brighter.

After finishing their food and some of the cakes that Huni had brought, Mori helped Haruhi with her history work. She surprised him by only having one or two days of work left to do out of the nearly three weeks that she had been absent. Once the work was done, they regaled her with stories of the adventures that Tamaki had taken them on both during her hospital stay as well as before she met them. They had her laughing all evening long. It was shortly before nine in the evening when Mori stood to leave. Haruhi stood to walk him to the door when she tripped on her own leg that had fallen sleep. Without even realizing, Mori caught her as she fell and whisked her into a bridal hold. The sight of his cousin holding their friend in that manner elicited a giggle from Huni. The two stared at him, not sure what was so funny, until Mori realized how he was holding Haruhi. The blush on both of their faces only caused Huni to giggle again.

"Uh, so-sorry. I didn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Nhn. Thank you senpai. I didn't realize my legs had fallen asleep."

"Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes…. Ano, senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Y-you can put me down now."

He blushed again, "Sorry." He sat her down gently and held on until she had her balance and was able to support her own weight.

The lingering warmth of where his hands had been stayed with her as she walked him to the door and bid him good night. As he started to leave, he didn't know what came over him, but he took hold of Haruhi and hugged her. She didn't resist or complain. In fact, he was pretty sure that she melted into it as she pulled her arms around his waist to return the hug. It seemed like a minute or two before he broke contact to leave. After he left, Huni turned to her with a smile. "Haru-chan, you should get ready for bed. Even though you haven't had to go to school or anything, you still need your rest to recover fully. And I think that Takeshi and Ranka-san would be upset at me if I don't make sure that you get plenty of rest." _Yup yup yup! They are good together. I think that I will enjoy being an Uncle/Cousin to their kids._ As Haruhi went off to get ready for bed, Huni let his mind wander to what little Haru/Take offspring would look like.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter ten: **_Yup yup yup! They are good together. I think that I will enjoy being an Uncle/Cousin to their kids._ As Haruhi went off to get ready for bed, Huni let his mind wander to what little Haru/Take offspring would look like.

**Chapter Eleven**

The rest of that evening and the next morning were uneventful. Ranka came home from work, Huni got up for school just in time for his limo to show up, Haruhi did her homework while waiting for her torturous time away from school to end. She hated the idea of falling behind. Ranka had just started the process of getting ready for work which is usually an hour and a half long task, when Mori showed up. Ranka greeted him and let him in the door, "You're early. What, Huni-kun's not with you today?"

Mori just smiled, "I skipped host club today. And Mitsukuni couldn't think of a good enough reason to come along. He tried though."

Ranka just chuckled then excused himself to finish readying himself for work.

"Ahh, just in time. Senpai, could you help me with this problem? I can't seem to get it to match the answer in the back of the book." Haruhi was, as expected, finishing the last of the homework that had been sent so far. Once she returned to school, she would only have the last three days worth of work to make up.

"Which one?" He leaned over her shoulder to see which problem had been giving her trouble. As he did, he suddenly became acutely aware of how close he had leaned without realizing it, as her short spiky hair tickled the side of his cheek. "You forgot to invert this part of the equation. Remember to follow the formulas. Try that, see if it gets you the right answer," he said as he unconsciously turned towards her, his lips barely brushing her cheek. He pulled back away from her with a blush.

She had not noticed the close brush. When she came up with the correct answer, she turned to him and threw her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you! That problem had been driving me crazy for an hour." It took her a moment to realize what she had done, but then she pulled back. "So-sorry, senpai. I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok." He didn't mind, really. He also didn't want to make Haruhi uncomfortable. Especially since he would be the one staying the night to take care of her. It would not do to have the person who is being cared for to fear the one caring for them. He scooted to the other side of the table to offer assistance if she needed his help again, but she had the work completed in no time.

Ranka was walking out the door, when he stopped for a moment. "Mori-kun, is everything going to be ok? Do you need anything?"

"Everything is fine. Mitsukuni will bring the bentos by in a little bit because I accidently left them in the limo."

"You didn't go to host club today?"

"No" _There is someone that I am trying to avoid there._

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes." _More or less. I just don't feel like being given the third degree by the third son of Otori again. I only did what I was asked to do that night. The nurse asked me to keep Haruhi calm by lying in the bed with her. So I did. I didn't do it for personal reasons, I did it because I was told that it would calm Haruhi down, and be better for her health. I can't help it if the reason that I want her to have a healthy happy life is for personal reasons. The reason I allowed myself to lay in her bed wasn't personal though. Why do I feel like the villain?_

"Oh ok. Well, if you need anything, call me at the bar. Good night."

"Have a good evening at work, Ranka-san."

"Senpai, I can cook us something for dinner so that Huni-senpai doesn't have to come out of his way to drop them off," Haruhi offered, although she knew it would be fruitless.

"You're supposed to be resting, not cooking."

"I know, but I've been resting all day. That's all I do, is rest. It won't hurt for me to do a little something."

"Nnh"

"But I…"

"Haruhi."

"I just…"

"Nnh."

Haruhi sighed heavily. "Fine," as she slumped down at the table, defeated. "But I feel so useless and worthless."

_Those are the last two things that you could ever be considered_. He grumbled, hoping that she would just drop the subject, and then sat down across from her again to help with her homework. The evening went on like that with no real problems, until his phone rang. He stepped outside so as to not interrupt Haruhi's studies.

She was putting her studies back in the school bag when he walked back into the apartment. "Haruhi, are you finished?"

"Hai! All completed."

"Then would you like to go out to dinner?"

"Is Huni-senpai not coming?"

"Nnh. He got unavoidably detained." _By Kyoya again. He won't let it rest. It's like he has appointed himself your personal guardian._

"I don't have any money on me for my share."

Mori just stared at her. He was in complete awe of how differently they were raised. Or maybe it was just how differently their mindset was, not so much their upbringing. Ranka certainly would have expected a gentleman to pay for the dinner if he invited the young lady out. He got an idea. He excused himself for a moment and stepped back outside to make another call.

When he stepped back in, he found that Haruhi had changed into something a little more appropriate for leaving the house. No longer was she in her pajama shorts and t-shirt, instead she now wore a knee length, short sleeved, shirt dress in navy, with bright red buttons and trim. She had her hair pulled out of her face by a pair of red clips, and to complete the outfit, she held in her hand a pair of navy ballet style flats that she was heading to set by the door for when they left. Mori froze at the door, one hand still on his phone, the other on the door midway through closing it. She looked amazing. Classic enough to fit into most any business environment, yet casual enough for a walk in the park. He wondered how this one girl, who dressed as a boy at school, had no regard for gender differences, and had just recently been the only woman to fend off and survive an attack by a certain serial rapist/killer… how could this one girl throw his world into so much turmoil, yet set it right with just a smile. "Slight change of plans."

"Oh, we're not going out to eat then? Should I start something for dinner?" She set down the shoes she had in her hands and turned back towards the kitchen.

"No, we're still going out, but not to somewhere that you will have to pay. Besides, Mother really wants to meet you." He smiled at her.

"Oh, umm, ok," she stammered, not real sure of what to expect next.

"Haruhi."

"Yes, Mori-senpai?"

"Tonight, call me Takeshi, since we will be eating with the rest of the Morinodzuka family."

"Ok, Takeshi." The name rolled off her tongue with ease, and he liked the sound of it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter eleven: **"Tonight, call me Takeshi, since we will be eating with the rest of the Morinodzuka family."  
"Ok, Takeshi." The name rolled off her tongue with ease, and he liked the sound of it.

**Chapter Twelve**

The car arrived for them shortly after, so not much more was said. Haruhi remembered that Satoshi, Takeshi's little brother, was a good 20 cm taller than her during her first year at Ouran, so she immediately took her flats back to her room and grabbed a pair of navy pumps. Once they arrived at the Morinodzuka residence, Takeshi's parents kept her busy, talking non-stop. Takeshi mostly just listened, occasionally interjecting with a statement or two, but Haruhi did most of the talking. His parents took a liking to the girl right off, and were intrigued by how she was able to pull off acting like a boy when she was so very obviously a girl. They had also heard about how she heroically fought off the attacker, and of course, being a family with extensive martial arts background, queried her about how she managed that as well. Takeshi explained how he was going to have Mitsukuni teach her self-defense once she had doctor approval for such activities. Until that point, Haruhi had believed that the lessons had been Huni's idea. It was at dinner with Takeshi and his family that she learned that it was his idea, but that he had been afraid that she would react negatively with him as her instructor. Haruhi, as well as Takeshi's mother both stared at the boy. "Takeshi? Why? You're my friend. I know that you wouldn't hurt me intentionally."

"Son, don't you know that the best way to protect your girlfriend is to teach her to protect herself. And who better to teach her than the one who cares about her the most." His mother could tell that her son and the girl cared for each other deeply, even if they didn't admit it yet. She just didn't realize how much in denial they both were.

"Mother, we're not dating."

"Well, I certainly don't see why not, but that isn't the point here. The point is that as she said, you two are obviously friends, and she trusts you enough to know that you wouldn't hurt her. What makes you think that Mitsukuni could do a better job than you?

"I don't want her to relive any part of her attack. Mitsukuni would be less intimidating."

"Maybe, but what happens if the next time, God forbid that there really is a next time, the attacker is closer to your height. Wouldn't it be better for her to be better prepared to handle anything thrown at her? She seems resilient enough, considering what she has already been through. But do you really want her to be intimidated by a real attacker, instead of learning to overcome that with someone that she trusts?"

"I have to admit it son, your mother has a point," interjected his father. "I can see having Mitsukuni help, because he is closer to her size. But sidelining yourself simply because you don't want to intimidate her is like not wearing your face guard because you don't want to get hit in the face. It is designed to protect you. Teaching her self-defense against any sized attacker is better than only teaching her to guard herself against someone her own size."

"You're right. Mother, Father. I will work with Mitsukuni to teach her."

"Good, now back to the point that was brought up amidst this one… what do you mean that you two aren't dating?"

"Mother!" Haruhi had never seen Takeshi so red.

"Well! A mother has the right to know why her dense son hasn't snatched up the most adorable, intelligent, independent, strong, and apparently gifted young lady she's ever met."

"I can answer that, ma'am. I am not dating anyone at all right now. I have too many things that I want to accomplish yet. So I don't really have time to find, build, strengthen, and maintain a relationship. They take a lot of work, and I don't have a whole lot of time that is not currently otherwise occupied. It would be unfair to whoever I was dating to get involved with someone when I am already stretched nearly to the breaking point.

"Mori-sen… I mean Takeshi has been one of the best friends that I could ever hope for during the time that I have known him. He's saved me from Tamaki's rambunctiousness; he's protected me from all sorts of outlandish events thanks to the host club's ridiculous activities; and he's been an unbelievable source of strength during my more recent ordeal. He's held me when I was fighting off the attacker again in my dreams and he carried me through the door when I couldn't force myself to move forward. I could not ask for a better friend. He's not alone, though. The whole of the host club has stepped up for me when I needed it most. He may not be alone in being my strength and support, but he is without a doubt one of my most very important and best friends that I have ever had in my life. I don't think that I would even be out of the hospital yet, if it weren't for them."

"What about me, Haru-chan? Am I one of you good friends too?" Huni had come over to apologize to Takeshi for not being able to get the bentos to them in time. He had walked in on Haruhi's explanation about Takeshi's friendship, and was now getting teary eyed.

"Of course you are senpai. Don't be silly."

"Oh goodie, I was worried." He turned to the adults, "Uncle, Auntie may I join you for desert?"

"Of course, Mitsukuni." An extra chair was pulled to the table as he joined the conversation, which thankfully was now steered away from relationships. It was still mostly centered on Haruhi, however. But she didn't mind, she was enjoying the lively banter that went on in a large family.

As the evening drew to a close and they were walking out to the limo, Huni looked at Haruhi a little odd. "Haru-chan?"

"Yes, Huni-senpai?"

"Did you just call Takeshi by his given name?"

"Yes, he asked me to while we were here with his family since they all have the same sir name."

"But Haru-chan, isn't Takeshi the only one that would be your senpai. Satoshi would be a kouhai, right? So if you called him senpai, everyone would know who you were talking about."

"I guess you're right. I didn't think about it. I was just doing what Takeshi asked me to do."

"Without honorifics?"

"Ehh, I didn't even think about it. I…"

"Mitsukuni, that's enough.

"Takeshi, what were you thinking?"

"I told her to call me that, nothing more. If you feel it is inappropriate, then speak to me, not her."

"No, that's not it Takeshi," he pulled his cousin aside out of earshot from Haruhi while she said her good byes to her hosts. "Haruhi is not the type of person to not add honorifics, even if you tell her not to. Besides that, maybe the fact that she is calling you by your given name is the reason auntie thought that you two were dating. You aren't dating yet, are you?"

"Nnh." Simply stated, but the look on his face told the rest of the story.

"Did you ask her?"

"Nnh."

"Are you going to ask her tonight?"

"Nnh."

"Why not?"

"Not the right time."

"When is, then? After she is already Kyo-chan's girlfriend?"

"Nnh, I am supposed to be protecting her. It wouldn't be right."

"People often fall for their protectors or body guards. Do you think that Kyo-chan will wait until she is no longer relying on him before he asks her? I can't be sure, but I get the impression that Kyo-chan wants Haruhi as his own. Why else would you have gotten such an interrogation as you did for simply following the nurse's instructions? Why would he have spoken to you as if you had broken a valuable trust? She may be weak right now, but she won't stay that way. Not Haruhi. She's too strong for her own good sometimes. Takeshi, you can't sit back and take the high ground this time or else you will lose the girl. I like Kyo-chan, but cousin, I love you more. And I love Haruhi. And I want to see both of you happy. I believe that you two will be happy together."

"Mitsukuni."

Huni started pouting. He knew that his cousin would not listen to him. His sense of morals and ethics would not allow him to push Haruhi on this subject. He left and headed home as his cousin and the girl headed back to her apartment. Takeshi would not use his position to make the girl give in to his wishes... well that's how he would perceive what his cousin was suggesting. Kyoya however would have no qualms about using such a manipulative move.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter twelve: **Takeshi would not use his position to make the girl give in to his wishes... well that's how he would perceive what his cousin was suggesting. Kyoya however would have no qualms about using such a manipulative move.

**Chapter Thirteen**

He knew that he would hear an earful when he returned home the next morning from his mother. Maybe his father too. But he would deal with that when it happened. For now, his focus was to make sure that Haruhi was taken care of and protected. They prepared to return to her home when his mother asked why her son would not be home until the morning.

"No, no, no. We can't have that. Surely she would be better taken care of here with the maids than leaving Takeshi to tend to her, not to mention how that would look if anyone found out. We can't have this beautiful young lady's reputation soiled like that."

"Mother, I have no intention of doing anything that would soil her reputation."

"Your intentions carry no weight, what matters is what others perceive and believe. Maybe it would be best if she stayed here for the night. We could have the maids assist if she needs anything during the night. She seems like a fine young lady, we wouldn't want that impression ruined for nothing, would we?" There was no getting past Takeshi's mother. She stood firm, and would not hear of her son staying the night unsupervised with a girl, but in this case it was for the girl's reputation. She knew her son would stand up for himself.

Takeshi called Ranka to make sure it was ok, despite Haruhi's protests that she would be fine if she went home alone. No one would hear of it. Ranka thanked Takeshi for caring for his daughter, that he would expect them sometime the next day, and quickly hung up to get back to work. The all moved to the sitting room and continued to converse until Haruhi started to yawn. Soon after the first yawn was seen, she found herself being shown where the others slept and then escorted to the spare bedroom and clothes for her to sleep in where acquired. She was pretty sure that the shorts that they had found for her where Huni-senpai's, since he was still smaller that everyone else. The maids that tended to her were not quite as obnoxious as the ones that tended to her when ever she was forced to bathe and change at the Hitachiin residence, and for that she was thankful.

As she curled up in bed, she thought back over the conversations that had taken place over the last few evenings. First Kyoya-senpai, then Mori-senpai and Huni-senpai, and now even Mori-senpai's mother all spoke about relationships. If she didn't know better, she would have thought that the world had time traveled back a few months… or maybe forward three quarters of a year. Either way, she would swear that everyone must have Valentine's Day on the brain or something, despite the fact that it was late spring. She was about to drift off to sleep when she heard a low rumbling outside.

_No, surely it was nothing,_ she thought as she tried to calm herself down. _It's getting too late in spring, the rainy days are numbering fewer and fewer. Surely it's not going to storm tonight._ But no sooner has she tried to convince herself that there would be no thunder or lightning, than a streak lit up the night sky, followed instantly by a deafening clap of thunder. As fast as lightning herself, Haruhi bolted for the nearest door, thinking it had been the door to a closet. Instead she found her self running head-long into a solid immovable object. Immovable, that is, until it registered in his brain what had run into him, the exact object he had been aiming for. Without another second wasted, Takeshi grabbed the petrified girl into his arms, yanked the blanket off the bed, and took both out into the hallway. He sat down on the floor with her still in his arms, and wrapped the blanket around the both of them, whispering soothing words into her ear as he stroked her hair and back as he rocked her. In the hall, there were no windows, and the buffering of rooms from the outside of the house reduced the thunderous claps to mere rumblings. They sat there, rocking as he lulled her into a sound sleep.

Takeshi had not realized it, but he had a witness. Since the guest room was on the other side of the master bedroom, as her son ran past her room to get to the guest room, Takeshi's mother heard the noise inside the house as well as outside. She was about to chastise her son for invading the girl's room when he removed her from the room and cradled her in his arms. She could see the fear on the girls face and realized what was happening. She wouldn't have to instruct her son on how to behave like a gentleman after all. He was protecting the girl he loved from her fears. She watched a few more minutes and then made her presence known. She lovingly stroked the girl's hair and then bent down and placed a kiss on her son's cheek. "If the storm passes soon enough, make sure you put her back in her bed and you return to yours. If not, then make sure that the blanket is wrapped around you each separately. Remember, even the maids might talk, and you don't want to stain the poor child's reputation after all she's been through."

"I will."

She squatted down next to the young couple and stroked the sleeping girl's face. "You know dear, she spent more time telling us how special you were to her, than she did making her point as to why she wasn't dating anyone right now."

"Mother."

"I know, I know. I will stay out of it even though it seems Mitsukuni is rooting for you. Satoshi, as well. But son, it doesn't take a master mind reader to see that she cares for you. You just have to show her that the two of you have already built a relationship. All you need to do is change the title of it from 'just friends' to 'a couple'.

"Did I ever tell you about the commoner that your father fell in love with in high school? She worked at the Ramen shop across the street from your grandfather's dojo. She thinks that commoners aren't such a bad think for Morinodzuka's to marry after all." Takeshi knew that his mother and father met in high school and married right after graduating. He had a strong suspicion that his mother had been talking about herself.

"Mom, how to I let her know?"

"Mom is it? You only call me 'mom' when you really want help. Otherwise I am 'Mother'." She smiled gently at her son. She stopped caressing the sleeping girl's face, and moved her hand to rest on her son's cheek. "Just tell her. If she isn't as thick as a brick, then her reaction will tell you what to do next." She stood, bent down and kissed her son on the cheek again, and silently slipped back into her own room.

"Ehh, the commoner that I fell in love with back in high school, huh? You really do spoil your sons, you know that? How am I supposed to turn them into strong men that can take over my dojo if you keep trying to turn them into simpering wimps?"

"Love does not make one a wimp. Just ask the boys that got beaten by a certain Morinodzuka Akira 28 years or so ago, just because they fell in love with me, a simple commoner." She crawled into bed with her loving husband, confident that one day, the two teens out in the hall would probably be having a similar conversation about a child of their own. "Oh and I will bet you that when you get up for your jog in the morning, that they will both still be out there. I don't foresee him being willing to part with her for the night."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter thirteen: **"Love does not make one a wimp. Just ask the boys that got beaten by a certain Morinodzuka Akira 28 years or so ago, just because they fell in love with me, a simple commoner." She crawled into bed with her loving husband, confident that one day, the two teens out in the hall would probably be having a similar conversation about a child of their own. "Oh and I will bet you that when you get up for your jog in the morning, that they will both still be out there. I don't foresee him being willing to part with her for the night."

**Chapter Fourteen**

Sundays usually meant a jog to maintain stamina for Takeshi and his father. They usually started out before anyone else in the house, including the maids, even got up, and would return just before breakfast was served. When he walked out of his room that morning to wake up his son, he saw an image that would illicit a chuckle. He had heard from his wife the night before how his son was cradling the waif of a girl as he rocked her to sleep, but he could not imagine it for the life of him. That is, until he witnessed it. His son, who was always carrying around his much smaller cousin, was actually cradling the girl in his arms like a small child. She was curled up with her face partially buried in his chest, clinging to blanket draped around him. He had fallen asleep with his chin resting on the top of the girls head, his arms wrapped securely around her.

"Come on, son, don't let your mother find you like that. I'll never hear the end of it. She's already envisioning her future grandchildren from this girl." He woke up the sleeping boy and helped him stand, then waited as he carefully placed the girl into her bed and covered her up. "Don't worry, your mother will probably come to check on her in a few minutes as soon as she realizes that I am no longer in bed."

"You speak as if you know me well, dear."

"See, son, what did I tell you? Come now, leave your mother to tuck her in while you and I go for our Sunday morning run."

"Ok. Coming shortly father. Good morning mother, thank you for your advice last night." He kissed his mother on her cheek and left to change clothes.

Haruhi slept through the whole exchange. In fact, she had slept from the moment Takeshi had lulled her to sleep only moments after the storm had started last night. He had been weary of placing her back in her bed, lest the storms start up again. Well, that's what he would admit to, but if the truth were told, he just didn't want to let go of her. She felt right in his arms, and he wanted her there, for ever. As he held her, he remembered the last time that he had seen her before the attack. They had gone shopping with Mitsukuni, just the three of them. It had felt right then too. It was like a little family. He didn't think much about it at the time, until the next day when he got the call. Kyoya had said that it was an accident. He remembered how his heart had stopped when Kyoya said that she was at the hospital. His heart stopped and his breath was taken away. Mitsukuni tried to find out what was going on, since they only saw each other on breaks due to being in different programs. It wasn't until Tamaki called Mitsukuni and told him that Takeshi had been able to start breathing again. They would go to the hospital and do what ever it took. He felt like his whole world had gone black.

He never told anyone what he felt that day, not until he confessed to a sleeping Haruhi while he held her during that storm. It had been a tumultuous few weeks, but she was on the road to recovery, and everyone had survived. Surprisingly, even Haruhi's spirit had survived, which is uncommon for girls who had been through what she had been through. She had been the intended 47th victim of a lunatic who abducted high school kids, raped and then killed them. But she fought back and had been the only one to survive. Not only survive, but she had avoided being abducted and everything that went along with that as well. His mother had worried about Haruhi becoming stained, but she was a fighter, no one had sullied her. Not to mention that her identification of the fiend as well as testimony would lock the bastard away… hopefully UNDER the prison. None the less, he was grateful that she had survived.

He was also grateful that his jog with his father on Sundays was usually quiet. It allowed him time to clear his head, usually. Or in the case of today, review what he had confessed to the sleeping girl, and figure out how he would tell her again, once she was awake. Today would be the day. He would confess to Haruhi before she returned to school the next day. He knew that Kyoya may not be in the same class or grade as her, but being in the same school gave him greater opportunity to see her. "Father," he hoped his father would give him some insight on the best way to approach Haruhi.

"Uhn." Still keeping the steady pace.

"What do I tell Haruhi?"

"What do you tell her about what?"

"About how I feel."

"Just that, son. Tell her how you feel. Is it really that hard to do?"

"I'm afraid." Upon hearing these words, Takeshi's father stopped running. He stopped moving all together.

"Of what?" He waited for an answer. He didn't know what would cause his son to feel fear.

"Of hurting her. Of scaring her. Of… losing her."

He knew at that moment that his wife was, as usual, dead on in her understanding of their son and his feelings for the girl. He pondered the possibilities. Ahh what he wouldn't give to be able to rub it in Haninodzuka's face that there was a lawyer in their side of the family. Yes, he would like having this girl around. He could already tell. "Tell her that. Tell her that you are afraid of hurting her; scaring her; of losing her. If losing her was meant to be, then you will know it right then and there. Either way, you still press on, after picking up the pieces of your heart or together with the girl that you love."

"Thank you."

"OK, let's go. We don't want to leave your mother with her for too long in case she woke up. You mother will have her picking out your children's names if we don't step in. Eh, oh my, we did leave your mother with her, didn't we? Maybe we should just skip the last half mile and go ahead and turn around here. What do you say?" He had been looking ahead to the spot that they normally turn around at.

"Eh, Father, are you coming?" Takeshi was already headed back towards the house. His father gave a chuckle, but quickly caught up with his son.

When they returned home, Haruhi was still asleep, Satoshi was eating breakfast, and his mother was planning a shopping trip with Haruhi. She never had a daughter, and was looking forward to spending some girl time with the young lady. "Dear, shouldn't we allow Takeshi to spend time with her before you start welcoming her into the family?" Akira rolled his eyes as he asked.

"I guess your right. But Takeshi… don't take too long. Mitsukuni hinted that there were others."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter fourteen: **She never had a daughter, and was looking forward to spending some girl time with the young lady. "Dear, shouldn't we allow Takeshi to spend time with her before you start welcoming her into the family?" Akira rolled his eyes as he asked.

"I guess your right. But Takeshi… don't take too long. Mitsukuni hinted that there were others."

**Chapter Fifteen**

Ranka had not given a time frame in which to have Haruhi home when he had given consent for her to stay at the Morinodzuka residence. He knew that, with the exception of the one scholarship winner per year, everyone at that school had more money than they knew what to do with. He figured that his daughter would be lavished upon by maids and butlers, served highly rich foods, and be treated like a princess. Little did he know that, while it was possible to have the maids do that, it was the family that wanted to do so. Takeshi found it humorous to think that any other girl at that either Ouran High School, or the University that he was attending, would expect to be pampered the way Ranka had envisioned. Haruhi, however, was not like the rest. She was not one to readily accept someone doing everything for her. Takeshi watched as she tried to take over the cooking when she witnessed the cook make a mistake, his mother actually giggled a little as well. She remembered what it had been like when she first came to the family.

It was a beautiful day despite the storms that blew through the night before. Along with his mother, Takeshi showed Haruhi the rose gardens that she grew with pride. No maid or butler, no gardener, no paid help at all was allowed to attend to these particular gardens. There were only four who ever tended to these roses. It would surprise most people, but Akira and his wife started the garden when they first moved in. They, along with their children, tended to the flowers alone. Haruhi watched as Takeshi pulled out a pair of shears and trimmed one of the bushes that had somehow missed getting trimmed along with the others. He meticulously cut away the excess, leaving the buds that were only threatening to bloom. Then, after obtaining his mother's permission, he proceeded to snip one nearly perfect bloom. He trimmed the thorns and a few extra leaves from the stem, and presented it to Haruhi. "I may sound like Tamaki when I say this, but it's true, this bloom is not near as lovely as you." She blushed as she took the flower.

"Thank you. It's beautiful. They're all beautiful. This garden must take a lot of work. And you say that you don't have a professional gardener to care for it?"

"No, this is my pride and joy… well along with my beautiful sons." Takeshi's mother walked up behind them, admiring the choice her son had made. "Son… why did you not choose one that was more open?"

"Ehh, well I was going to explain that to Haruhi in private later," he blushed profusely.

"I see. Well try not to take too long. I'll be back with your father and brother shortly." Turning to Haruhi, she said, "I was thinking maybe we should have a picnic in the rose garden for lunch. What do you think?"

"That would be lovely. Is there anything I can do to help with the preparations?"

"Of course not. You're our guest. Please just enjoy. I'll be back in… oh… about half an hour with lunch and the rest of the family." She left the two alone.

"Haruhi, would you join me?" He indicated a bench close to the rose bush he had just trimmed. She sat down with him, enjoying the view of the garden. "I want to tell you something, but I am not sure how to go about it." He paused, as she turned her attention to him.

"Yes, Takeshi?" His name on her lips gave him chills. He could only hope that after this, she would still call him that, but with the more honest reason than the excuse he gave her yesterday.

"I… umm… well… " he sighed, heavily, not sure of how to say what he wanted. "Haruhi, I just wanted to say that I know that there have been a lot of questions thrown your way about relationships and the future. It can be frustrating." She nodded in agreement. "But I also understand why they are popping up as of late. Well, even though we all know that school life does not go on forever, and one day we will all go our separate ways, it's easy to forget sometimes." He took her hand in his but did not look her in the eyes, "It's easy to forget until something comes along and throws it in your face that life does not go as we expect it to. In my case, when I got a call from Kyoya that you were in the hospital, my world came crashing down around me. I had taken for granted that I would see you day in and day out until you graduated from High School, and maybe for a while after that, if you choose to continue at the Host club like Mitsukuni and I have done so far. Also the knowledge that you did not care about dating and relationships was comforting, because it meant that I had time while I worked on building the courage to say something to you. If anyone else had made a move, I would have stepped up my game, so to speak. But I would have made sure that you knew all your options."

He turned to look her in the eyes, "But some asshole came along and screwed everything up. You weren't at the club every day. I… we weren't able to stay with you for a few hours ever single day. Things weren't going the way I had grown used to them. Not only did what happen to you shake things up in our sheltered little world of the host club, but it made me realize some things that had been growing in my own personal world. And, I also know that I am not the only one that had the same eye-opening experience. There are a few in the host club that due to our experiences, have not allowed ourselves to build relationship with females, so that we wouldn't have a jealous girlfriend cause problems at host club. But Haruhi… I can leave the host club if need be. What I have learned that I can't leave is you."

He sat silently looking, searching her eyes for confirmation that she understood what he had just said. When it didn't seem to register, he continued, "Haruhi, I may make a lot of enemies by doing this. I may bring down the wrath of a very pissed off and powerful Otori, never mind the others in the group. But I don't care. I have to let you know. The phone call when I learned that you were in the hospital… I thought my world had ended. While you were in your coma, I didn't sleep at night. I stayed up researching on the internet how to bring you out of it. When I couldn't keep my eyes open any more, I would lay in bed praying for you to recover. My world was in upheaval. I couldn't meditate. I couldn't focus on my studies or at the dojo. Until Mitsukuni told my parents about you being in the hospital, they were considering taking me in to have my head examined!"

He had to take a breath. He was allowing too much to show through, or so he thought. He felt that he couldn't allow himself to get to overwrought, lest it scare her away that he might turn into someone like Tamaki. "I know that I am not the only one to feel like this, but if I don't tell you, I might lose you. Nothing in this world would scare me more than that. Nothing. Haruhi, I finally figured out why I was so tore up when I heard about your accident. It isn't just because I consider you my friend. It's because I have fallen in love with you."

Nothing. No reaction. He searched her eyes for a glimmer of hope. She just sat there, silently, blankly staring straight ahead. "Haruhi?" Still no response.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter fifteen: **It's because I have fallen in love with you."

Nothing. No reaction. He searched her eyes for a glimmer of hope. She just sat there, silently, blankly staring straight ahead. "Haruhi?" Still no response

**Chapter Sixteen**

She sat on the bench, with the rose in one hand. He wanted to tell her something, so she would sit with him as he told her. He couldn't look her in the eyes though. That bothered her. Here was a man who could express himself in very few words. He didn't need a lot of rambling and blubbering like most of their friends from the host club did. Yet he was having a hard time talking to her about something. He understood how she felt with all the questions about relationships that everyone had been asking lately. Well, he thought he understood. What she hadn't expressed to anyone was the fact that the reason the questions were bothering her so much is because she realized that she had grown to care for one particular host club member more than the others. She couldn't tell them that, of course. It would be the death of Tamaki and it would send the twins back into their own world again where no one would be able to break through again. Maybe even permanently this time. She couldn't do that to them. She also couldn't bear to break the heart of the senpai who had, in essence, confessed to her while she lay in the hospital.

He made eye contact, but was talking about the attack and the host club. _Wait! Did he just say that he couldn't leave me? Is he saying what I think that he is saying? No, surely he doesn't feel that way about me. That would be… what? "Head examined"? Yeah that's what I need. I am surely not hearing what I think that I am hearing. Senpai couldn't be telling me that he feels the same way about me as I have come to feel about him. I couldn't get that luck. No, my luck surely has run out by now. I was lucky enough to get into Ouran in the first place. Lucky enough although it may have seemed like bad luck at the time, to break the vase that got me involved with the host club and my friends. Then lucky enough to survive the attack. No, surely my luck was running out. I couldn't possibly be lucky enough to have the man that I have fallen in love with actually love me back. No, stop it brain. Stop playing such cruel tricks on me. _

"…I have fallen in love with you."

_Did he just say that or is it my brain playing tricks on me?_

"Haruhi?"

_My mouth won't move. I am afraid to say anything in case it was my crazy brain making things up and he really didn't say that._

"Haruhi, please say something. You're really starting to worry me."

"Senpai, when I was in the hospital, do you remember if they said anything about me hearing things or going crazy?"

"No, why? Are you hearing things? Should we take you to the hospital? I can call Ranka right now and we can pick him up on the way."

"No. No. I just need to clarify one thing then. Did you just say that you love me?"

"I … I … Please don't hate me."

"You didn't answer my question. Did you just tell me that you loved me?"

"Y…y… yes."

"And am I the butt of some cruel joke? Is this some kind of hoax? Or am I still in my coma?"

"What? No. Haruhi, what are you getting at?"

"Then how should we go about telling the rest of the host club? I mean, since you say that other's feel the same way."

"Haruhi?"

"How do we tell everyone else? I don't want to hurt my friends, but I have to follow my heart. So how do we tell them?"

He couldn't answer. All he could manage to do was pull her into a hug.

"Maybe we could help you come up with a way. I hope that I didn't return too soon." Takeshi's mother said with a smile. "It's funny. Most girls would be demanding that you quit the host club. She's more worried about what's going to happen to her friends."

"It's because of the host club that I even got to meet Takeshi. Why would I ask him to quit what brought us together?" Haruhi flashed her 'natural host' smile at the newest guests to join the conversation.

They spread out a blanket amongst the rose bushes and the maids brought out enough food to feed an army. It was a pleasant afternoon. The whole Morinodzuka family offered suggestions to Takeshi and Haruhi about how to handle the host club. "It wouldn't be much of an issue, if it weren't for the fact that my dad has them rotating to stay with me so that I am not home alone at night."

"Well, while you were in the hospital, I can see how it would not adversely affect you. But when it's just you and a young man home alone overnight…"

"Mother."

"Ah, I have an idea. I will be right back. No one run off, ok?" She sprang up and quickly made her way across the garden to where a few of the maids were waiting to further assist them as needed. After a few words with one of the girls, she headed back. "It's resolved! Haruhi, would you be opposed to a young lady staying with you during the overnight hours that your father is working?"

"Eh, no, but I couldn't afford to pay…"

"My dear, nothing was said about you paying a thing. Kimiko would be doing it as a favor to her favorite young master. This is about your health and well-being, dear. You will not pay anything, and I would rather you not refuse either. Now, she's not a nurse, but if you were having teen-aged boys staying with you, then I suppose that not being a nurse isn't an issue, correct?"

"Correct, it's just someone to stay with me at night to keep me from being alone and doing things like cooking dinner. Although that frustrates me, and the doctors said that I could start doing small things around the house, he still wont allow me to do anything."

"So other than Mitsukuni, does anyone at the club know who Kimiko is?" She looked expectantly at her son for an answer.

"I doubt it."

"Good, then tomorrow, I will send her to the school to collect Haruhi after she gets out of class. We'll play a little game with them just in case someone decides that she's not good enough, and put her in a nurse's uniform until she arrives at your home with you. OK? If anyone asks, simply say that she being paid out of a victims fund or something. It will be fine."

"Mother, isn't Kimiko the one that is going to school part time to be a nurse anyway" Satoshi asked.

"That's why she jumped at this opportunity. If, the heavens forbid, Haruhi does need some medical assistance, it would be right up Kimiko's alley. Plus, if I remember correctly, wasn't there some comments in the past about Haruhi's cooking being superb. Since Kimiko can't cook, maybe if Kimiko did most of the work, and Haruhi only assisted and instructed, Kimiko could learn to cook from Haruhi. That would surely make Kimiko's boyfriend a lot happier, thus killing two birds with one stone. Not to mention that by being over at Haruhi's with her, maybe Kimiko could get some more studying done since the staff head likes to keep her busy when she's here. Poor girl, I honestly don't know when she gets any studying done at all."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter sixteen: **Not to mention that by being over at Haruhi's with her, maybe Kimiko could get some more studying done since the staff head likes to keep her busy when she's here. Poor girl, I honestly don't know when she gets any studying done at all."

**Chapter Seventeen**

After the picnic, Takeshi, Haruhi, and Kimiko left for Haruhi's home. They wanted to get everything settled with Ranka, and allow the girls a chance to get to know one another since they would be spending a lot of time together starting the next day. It was finally agreed. Kimiko would meet Takeshi and Mitsukuni on campus just before they left to go to Ouran High School. She would ride with them and while they went to host club activities, she and Haruhi would return to Haruhi's home for the first week as ordered by the doctors. In the morning, Haruhi and Kimiko would be picked up by Mitsukuni and Takeshi where they would be dropped off at their respective campuses. Kimiko would be retained by the Morinodzuka family, and would return to her duties at their residence after Haruhi was released from doctor's care with a full recovery.

Kimiko sat at the table with Ranka, Haruhi, and Takeshi as the whole deal was explained to Ranka. He was having a hard time understanding why this was happening until it was Takeshi who spoke up. "Ranka-san, I can explain it. But first I need to ask you something in private." Haruhi took the opportunity to show Kimiko her room where they would set up a second futon for her.

"Ranka-san, I… umm… may I have permission to date your daughter?" Takeshi was nervous and it showed as he fidgeted with his shirt hem.

"Did something happen last night that I need to know about?" Ranka been deep inside the bar at the time of the storm, so Takeshi wasn't sure if that was what he was asking about.

"Other than the storm, no nothing happened. I sat in the hallway holding Haruhi and trying to calm her down. I didn't think riding it out in a closet somewhere would be in her best interest. If you're asking if that is when I confessed, or worse if I did something dishonorable, then no."

"So you did confess?"

"Yes, sir. I told her how I feel this afternoon. But that's not why we've asked Kimiko to stay here with Haruhi. My mother wanted to do that for her even before she knew about my feelings. My mother likes your daughter, and doesn't want boys staying overnight to ruin her reputation or something like that. She knows that I would never do anything to dishonor Haruhi, but even me staying last night, she said that others might not see it the way we do. That's why she asked that Haruhi stay over last night."

"So, what did Haruhi say when you confessed?"

"DAD!!!" Haruhi had walked out of her room. Her face red from her father's question.

"Ok. ok. I won't ask. But since he's asking for permission to date you, I assume that it didn't start with 'I'm sorry', right?"

"Dad."

"Oh you're no fun. I get no response out of you." He turned back to Takeshi and said, "Yes you have permission to date my daughter. Just remember, though, that I will be keeping my eye on you. You're lucky I trust you a little more than I do that idiot Tamaki."

Later, when the limo arrived to take Takeshi and Kimiko back, Kimiko climbed into the front seat with the driver even though she had been told that she could ride in back with Takeshi. Takeshi and Haruhi stood at the top of the stairs to say goodnight.

"Senpai…"

"Haruhi, please continue to call me Takeshi."

"Takeshi, thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. For comforting me last night, for watching out for me, taking care of me. More so, for telling me how you feel. Thank you for letting me know that my first love isn't a one sided love."

"There is no need to thank me for any of that."

"Thank you anyway."

"No, thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you had told me to leave you alone today."

"I could never do that."

"Maybe so, but losing you scared me more than anything else. That's why it took so long for me to gather the courage to tell you."

"It's ok. As far as I am concerned, I sort of wished that today didn't really happen."

"Eh, why?"

"Because who in their right mind would want to remember their first love's confession being responded to with asking if they were crazy?"

"Eh, you did do that, didn't you?"

"Don't remind me!"

"OK, how about this then. Tomorrow, after school, I will skip host club, and we will go back to my house and the rose gardens again. I will confess to you in the same spot, only this time, I won't be as nervous, and you won't ask me if you're crazy, ok?"

"You shouldn't skip club twice in a row."

"Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"I don't care when we claim that I confessed to you, as long as you know how I feel."

"I know, and I am glad too."

"Haruhi, I love you."

"I love you too, Takeshi." She wrapped her arms around him. "Eh, but Takeshi…"

"What?"

"Everyone will notice if I show up calling you by your name."

"True.

"I guess sometimes between now and a week from now, we need to figure out the best way to tell everyone."

"I guess so."

"We'll think of something over the next week."

"OK, I need to leave now."

"Good night."

"Good night, Haruhi." He bent down and kissed her cheek before turning her around to head to the door. Once she was in her door, he turned and ran down the steps two at a time with a giant smile on his face.

Haruhi went to bed that night wondering how the next week would go. She was ready to get back to school, but after the day's events, wasn't quite sure how she would handle her friends. Telling Kyoya that they no longer needed the rotation of who would stay with her would be a problem. She wasn't sure how he would take it. But as she drifted off to sleep, it wasn't how Kyoya or Tamaki would react, nor was it how the twins would certainly act up, it was the sweet remembrance of Takeshi saying that he loved her that ran through her mind and lulled her into sweet dreams.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter seventeen: **But as she drifted off to sleep, it wasn't how Kyoya or Tamaki would react, nor was it how the twins would certainly act up, it was the sweet remembrance of Takeshi saying that he loved her that ran through her mind and lulled her into sweet dreams.

**Chapter Eighteen**

When she walked out the door to go to school for the first time in over three weeks, instead of walking, as she had done prior to her attack, she was faced with several vehicles and the entire host club waiting for her. The senior most members of the club made their appearance first, telling her that they had only stopped by to offer her a ride, but since she obviously had other options, they would stop to see her before she left campus that afternoon. No one notice when the tallest amongst them winked at the petite girl before they left. Next, the twins tried to pull Haruhi into their limo, but she told them that she needed to speak to Kyoya-senpai, so she would see them in class shortly. Tamaki was babbling on and on about how 'mother and father' would give their precious daughter a ride to school the first day back. She was successful in ignoring his ramblings. She turned to Kyoya and tried to explain that she would no longer need one of host club members to stay with her at night.

"Why?"

"We are having a nursing student stay with me instead."

"Is something the matter? Did something happen when Mori-senpai came over early on Saturday? Why would you change it this late already?"

"No it has nothing to do with any of the host club members. It's just that one of the neighbors was commenting about a man staying at house overnight without dad there. We just figured that it would be less problematic this way. We wouldn't want the Otori name to be associated with such distasteful acts as sleeping at a girl's house that your not married to, right? Imagine what that would do to your reputation, never mind mine. But a young female nursing student staying overnight, looks like I was just having a sleepover. No big deal there, right? I am just trying to think of my friends' reputation as well." This was not going well. Haruhi was seriously wishing that she had thought this out better.

As they got out at school, Haruhi excused herself to run to the bathroom before classes started. She quickly texted Takeshi to forewarn him what was going on. Then she called her dad and explained the reason she had given Kyoya. She didn't like lying to her friend, but then again, she hadn't expected to meet such resistance. Dad agreed to talk to the landlady to help cover for her. They knew that the landlady wouldn't really say such things, because she trusted Haruhi, but in case the Otori private police started asking questions, it would be better.

The day's classes wore her out. She had forgotten how long a school day was. She even found the need to skip part of lunch and nap in the nurse's office. When the last class ended, she gathered her stuff and was going to stop by the club room before leaving when Kimiko showed up.

"Ready to go, Haruhi?"

"Not yet. I wanted to stop by the club room for a minute before we left."

"Oh that's right, you're friends with Haninodzuka Mitsukuni, right?"

_Oh this girl knows how to play her part, _Haruhi thought. "That's right. I wanted to see everyone before I went home today. It's been a long day already, but I still want to see everyone together."

They strolled to the club room with the twins following behind eyeing every move the unfamiliar girl made. _For ones who act suspiciously enough on their own, they sure are suspicious of everyone else. I just hope that Huni-senpai doesn't accidently say something about Kimiko to the club. _ Haruhi's worries were unfounded, as Takeshi had spoken to him on the ride to the University, and both Takeshi and Kimiko reminded the short senior that he was not to let anyone know what was going on. He was, of course, ecstatic to find out that his favorite cousin was dating their friend. After all, he had been the one to envision little Haru/Take's running around.

When they entered the club room, Huni-senpai greeted Haruhi with a tackle-hug as usual. Tamaki fawned over Haruhi for a moment then started hosting Kimiko, so Haruhi went to greet Kyoya-senpai. He was less than happy, but she couldn't figure out why. She did not see Takeshi anywhere around. "Where's…"

Before she could get the words out, Huni-senpai bound over to her again, "Takeshi had some extra work he had to do at school, so he wont be coming to the club for a few days. He really wanted to see you Haru-chan. He was really worried about you after the storm on Saturday night. He told me that he didn't know how to help you, and was really very worried." He had times like this before when he had too much work to be able to spend time at the host club, so it wasn't anything unusual. Haruhi had just hoped to see him again before she went home.

"It's ok, Huni-senpai. He did fine. I will make sure to talk to him later and let him know. OK?"

"Good! Be careful on the way home Haru-chan. Nice to meet you Kimi-chan. Take good care of our Haruhi!" With that, he headed over to his table where he already had several cakes waiting on him.

Haruhi and Kimiko left the club room and made their way to the waiting limo. "Oh before we get to the car, Haruhi-san, I just wanted to let you know. Young master is actually in the car waiting. He didn't want to go to club today, and thought that he would rather spend time with you. That's why he had young master Mitsukuni say that he had extra work at the university." With that, Haruhi picked up the pace. She didn't want to keep Takeshi waiting any longer that he had already been. As they reached the waiting car, the driver let Haruhi into the back where Takeshi was finishing up with his homework. Kimiko climbed into the front with the driver like she had done the day before. Takeshi gathered up his work and placed it back in the bag, then he tossed the bag across the car as he grabbed Haruhi, who had sat down across from him. He pulled her to sit next to him as he wrapped her in a warm hug.

"Takeshi, someone might see us." Haruhi admonished him for his brash behavior.

"Who? Them?" as he nodded towards the couple in the front seat just as Kimiko slide over and placed a kiss on the driver's cheek. "Who do you think her boyfriend is? And how do you think my mother knew that he would like for Kimiko to learn to cook?" He chuckled as she blushed and looked away. Then she relaxed into his arms for the remainder of the ride to her apartment.

"Dad, we're home," she called as the three made their way into the apartment. She didn't want Ranka to be surprised by Takeshi being there as well.

Kimiko started cleaning, despite Haruhi's insistence that she and her father were capable of doing the work. The Haruhi pulled out the three days worth of homework that she had not gotten since the twins brought over the packet a few days back. Takeshi sat across the table from her as she did the homework. After homework was completed, Haruhi checked the kitchen cabinet for ingredients for dinner. She was grateful to her father for having gone shopping even though he hates to do so. She went about teaching Kimiko how to make a few simple dishes that were completed in time for her father to eat before he left for work.

Kimiko finished cleaning the kitchen after dinner preparations were complete. She tried looking for more work to do, such as laundry, but Haruhi stopped her. "You go to the University, right?"

"Yes."

"Then you probably have homework to do, right?"

"Yes, but I was going to do that after you went to bed."

"What am I, a child that needs constant supervision? I can take care of myself, and even if I couldn't, Takeshi is here with me right now. So do your homework. Education is important."

Kimiko giggled at Haruhi and then pulled out her homework, "Hai! Yes ma'am. As you ordered."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter eighteen: **"What am I, a child that needs constant supervision? I can take care of myself, and even if I couldn't, Takeshi is here with me right now. So do your homework. Education is important."

Kimiko giggled at Haruhi and then pulled out her homework, "Hai! Yes ma'am. As you ordered."

**Chapter Nineteen**

Takeshi and Haruhi sat on the porch, watching the sun set over the neighborhood in silence so that they didn't bother Kimiko from her studies. The landlady came out of her apartment and talked to the young couple. She had spoken with Ranka earlier that day, and made sure that she played the part, although she winked at Haruhi in the process. "I hope that this boy wont be here till sun-up tomorrow, doing who knows what, while your father is away."

"No ma'am. We've arranged for a student nurse to stay with me. I apologize if we gave you the impression that any wrong doings were going on. My father trusts my friends, so that's why they were permitted to stay with me and watch over me in my father's absence."

"Don't get me wrong, they all appeared to be handsome young men, but overnight without your father here…" she started but was cut off by Kimiko's appearance.

"Young master, I do hope that considering Haruhi-san's recent medical condition, that you are not allowing her to get too stressed out. That would not be conducive to her recovery."

"Of course not Kimiko-san. Haruhi was just greeting her landlady."

"Yes, dear, how are you doing now? That was awful what you have been through."

"I'm as well as can be expected. The doctors don't want me to be left alone for a while longer, thus the need for someone to keep me company at night. Other than that, they say that my recovery is coming along quite nicely. The detectives that worked my case were more impressed than the doctors however. They say that I am the only victim that ever survived."

"That was you? I mean, I knew that you got attacked, but that was your case? Haruhi dear, why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Well landlady-san, I have only been home from the hospital for a few days now, and haven't been coming out often. I'm sorry. I would have thought that between coming to visit me, his work, and attempting to get some sleep, that Dad might have told you."

"No, I guess he is a rather busy man, isn't he. Well, I'm sorry for keeping you dear. I do pray for your speedy recovery. And thank you for correcting what could have been an ugly situation."

Out of the corner of her eye, Haruhi saw what she had halfway been hoping for. She saw a man in all black with the O insignia on his breast make note of their conversation and then move back into the shadows. However, what Haruhi had forgotten about, was that Takeshi wasn't supposed to be at her house, but rather at school working on extra work.

The three young adults made their way back into the apartment and watched a little bit of TV since Kimiko had finished her homework. They also talked a bit. Haruhi learned that Kimiko had been working for the Morinodzuka family since she was 17, first to pay her way through high school, and then as she was working her way through college to become a nurse. They had been more than generous as far as helping her with her schedule, and even bought some of her books for her. However, she had to admit, that having her work at Haruhi's house was the absolutely easiest task they had given her yet. She admitted to feeling guilty.

Takeshi looked at both girls, then sighed, "Mother thought it would be funny to have my first crush care for my first true love." Both girls looked at him, shocked. "When I was 14, right after Kimiko first came to work for us, I had a crush on her. Mother found out about it. She didn't let me live it down for a long time. In fact, it wasn't until she started to tease me about the 'poor child being held captive by the host club' that she finally let my long since past crush on Kimiko drop. So I think this was one last dig at me, before she finally lets my past crush die like it should have while I was still at Ouran." Both girls started to giggle uncontrollably.

When the giggling died down, it was time for Takeshi to head home. He called for the car, and bid Kimiko a good night, then Haruhi walked him out to the porch to wait for the car. He stood two steps down from the top so that they could see eye to eye. "Haruhi, are you upset?"

"No, why would I be?"

"About Kimiko?"

"Do you still love her?"

"No, it was never really love, just infatuation… a crush."

"If she were to come out here and tell you that she wants you, would you leave me for her?"

"Never. What childish feelings that I had for her have long since died. No one could make me walk away from you. I need you to understand that."

"No one?"

"Only you. Only you telling me to go away because you do not care for me at all… that would be the only way that I will ever walk away from you. Even then it wont be willingly. But I would rather walk away and hope that we can remain friends, than try to stay by your side and have you hate me forever."

"I could never do that."

"Then I will never leave you. I said it yesterday, my biggest fear is to lose you."

"You wont lose me. I wont allow it."

"Then I guess we're stuck with one another, huh?" He smiled, "I think I could get used to this kind of being stuck with someone." Then he saw the limo pull up. "I don't want to go, but I guess I really should."

"Ok, I will see you in the morning, right?"

"Yes, and I will see you in my dreams, as I do every night."

"Good night, Takeshi." She hugged him one last time before he left.

"Good night, Haruhi." He didn't want to let her go. She belonged in his arms. But for now, he relented and released her. However, silently he vowed that as soon as she graduated from High School, he would no longer release her to leave for a different home. He would see to it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter nineteen: **"Good night, Haruhi." He didn't want to let her go. She belonged in his arms. But for now, he relented and released her. However, silently he vowed that as soon as she graduated from High School, he would no longer release her to leave for a different home. He would see to it.

**Chapter Twenty**

Haruhi decided that Kimiko was amazing, but that she had better not get used to having her around. Other than helping her cook supper, Haruhi had not had to lift a finger around the house. Kimiko even braved going into the bathroom to clean up her father's make-up he had left out because he was in a hurry. Haruhi wouldn't normally bother with it, only to leave it for her dad to pick up when he got home. In the morning, when they woke up, Kimiko had everything ready for Haruhi, except breakfast. When the limo showed up to pick them up, they were waiting outside. For once, Haruhi wasn't running out the door in a hurry with food hanging out of her mouth when a ride showed up. Kimiko, of course, climbed up front. She didn't often get much time with her boyfriend when either of them was working, so she took full advantage of what little time she got.

As Haruhi climbed in, she started to sit on the seat opposite of where the two boys were sitting, but before she could, Mitsukuni bounced out of his seat and into the seat she had been aiming for. Takeshi pulled her down next to him, almost in his lap. They both blushed as she slide into the crook of his arm. This was the first time that Mitsukuni had seen them together since the confession. He absolutely beamed as he told the two that he had known that this would happen. "Well I wish that you had told me. Then I wouldn't have reacted as badly as I did." Haruhi blushed yet again, as Takeshi took her hand in his.

"Doesn't matter, as long as you know that you didn't hear things and I meant what I said."

"Eh. What happened? What do you mean that you reacted badly?" He was obviously confused because he had known his cousin loved the girl, and was pretty sure she at least liked him back.

She told him about how she asked if she was crazy and hearing things when Takeshi had confessed. It gave Mitsukuni the giggle fits. It was then that the car slowed and the driver's voice came over the speaker, "Young master?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Kimiko has suggested that your young lady friend would probably receive harassment and un-due questioning if she showed up at school in your car. Would you like to drop her off around the corner, or do you want me to go ahead and drop her off on campus?"

He looked at Haruhi for a response. She smiled and gathered her bag, "Around the corner is fine. Thank you both for looking out for me."

"Yes Ma'am. Right away." He immediately stepped out and opened the door for Haruhi.

She reached over and hugged Takeshi before sliding over to the door to exit. "I'll stop by the club room before leaving for home today. Will you be there?" Takeshi just shook his head.

"Nnh, I have the same extra work that I had yesterday," he smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes at him and mumbled something that he didn't understand as she climbed out of the car. After the door was shut, the driver turned to her, "Don't tell Kimiko that I told you this, but she says that you will make a fine 'Lady of the house' one day. She was really grateful to you for commanding her to do her homework."

"Well, I don't know anything about a 'Lady of the house', but I was recently under the care of nurse, and they could use more like Kimiko-san. Plus I am grateful to her for helping me out."

With that, Haruhi went on to school, glad that she had so many people looking out for her. When she arrived at school, she was met by the twins who instantly enwrapped her in their infamous hug cocoon. After that, the day went as well as could be expected, with the nice surprise exception that the teachers seriously did not expect Haruhi to be completely caught up and current with homework. They were not expecting her to be caught up for at least a few days, if not a week or more. She still felt the need to take a nap mid-day, but that was to be expected. As the last class ended for the day, she saw Kimiko come strolling up. They walked together to the club room so that Haruhi could see her friends. She was greeted by one of Huni-senpai's patented tackle-hugs as he instantly started telling Haruhi that Takeshi was not there again due to school work. She just smiled at him and went on about greeting the rest of her friends. Shortly after, she and Kimiko left, only to find Takeshi leaning next to the limo around the corner where Haruhi had been dropped off that morning.

"I didn't want Kyoya looking out the window and seeing you get into my limo. I don't want to keep it a secret, but we need to find a way for you to let him down easy. He is still a friend," he said as he hugged Haruhi before climbing into the car.

"You say that like he is head over heels in love with me." Haruhi relaxed into his arms seated in the limo for the ride to her house.

"Well? Isn't he? Remember, you didn't think that I was either until after I confessed to you twice." She cringed at the realization that she had been blind to his feelings until he said it outright.

She had less than a week to figure out how to approach this issue. It wasn't going to be easy.

She sat silently trying to figure out how to keep from hurting her friends when she told them that she was actually dating someone now. She enjoyed Takeshi's company without a doubt, as was grateful that he wasn't the type to constantly try to fill the silence with any suggestion he could come up with. The twins and Tamaki would be like that. When she was trying to work something out in her head, the silence was comforting. In fact, she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she had not realized that the limo had pulled up to the commoner market. It wasn't until the driver opened the door that she realized that they had even stopped. She and Kimiko had discussed going to the grocery store after school that morning as they waited for the car. Haruhi was really glad to have Kimiko along because she would have forgotten about it completely.

The shopping trip didn't take long, but as they stood in line to check out, Takeshi let out a small chuckle. The girls looked at him questioningly until he reminded Haruhi of the last trip to that same market. "Mitsukuni took forever to pick out a couple of cakes. I thought we would never get out of the bakery section. But more importantly, that outing was when I decided that I wouldn't wait until you graduated before I said something to you about… well, us. But then…" His sentence died off as he remembered what happened the day after their last trip.

"Aww, how sweet," cooed Kimiko.

Haruhi snaked her arm between the basket that he held and his waist and hugged Takeshi tightly. "But then, the next day my… no, everyone's life got turned upside down. Doctor Watanabe told me that there were several times during my surgery that it was touch and go, he didn't know if I would make it through," she said in such hushed tones that Kimiko had to strain to hear her. But then the subject was dropped as it was their turn at the checkout. Haruhi made an attempt to pay once the clerk gave them the final total, but Takeshi closed her hand around the money she had in it, and held on, with his other hand he paid for their purchases and grabbed the bags while still holding Haruhi's money holding hand in his.

Just before they got back into the limo to go to Haruhi's house, Kimiko grabbed her sleeve, "Haruhi-san, are you the girl that survived the attack and was in the coma for a week? Is that why they want someone with you at all times for now?"

"Yes. That was me."

"I didn't know. I'm so sorry. I heard about that in the news, and occasional references to it around the house, but I didn't know they were talking about you. You seem so strong and healthy. That was barely a month ago."

The driver opened the door for them and had taken the bags from Takeshi's hands, "Kimichi, I don't think that she needs a reminder. She was the one to live through it. Maybe that is why she seems so strong, is because she is strong enough to survive." He admonished his girlfriend as he put the bags into the trunk of the car.

"I'm sorry Haruhi-san." Kimiko bowed deeply to the girl.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. Let's go, because I know we all probably have homework to do." Haruhi displayed her strength, simply by being able to go on with life. Everyone there knew it, and she had renewed Kimiko's believe that Haruhi would be a wonderful 'Lady of the Morinodzuka household' one day. They went to Haruhi's apartment, where Takeshi and Haruhi worked on their homework, Kimiko cleaned house (despite Haruhi's insistence that she stop), and Ranka did him make up. After homework, Haruhi and Kimiko prepared dinner, with Haruhi mostly instructing. Kimiko learned a lot from the girl, cooking was only one aspect.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter twenty: **They went to Haruhi's apartment, where Takeshi and Haruhi worked on their homework, Kimiko cleaned house (despite Haruhi's insistence that she stop), and Ranka did him make up. After homework, Haruhi and Kimiko prepared dinner, with Haruhi mostly instructing. Kimiko learned a lot from the girl, cooking was only one aspect.

**Chapter Twenty One**

After dinner was done and Ranka had left for work, Haruhi insisted that Kimiko sit down and do her homework. Takeshi and Haruhi sat quietly in the kitchen having tea while they discuss things. "If you don't go to club, Kyoya's going to become suspicious, if he's not already. I know that they are supposed to stay in the shadows and be unseen, but I saw one of the Otori private police yesterday when we were talking to the landlady."

"You might be right, but why would I want to spend time with bunch of giddy high school girls, when the one I want to spend time with isn't allowed to go there right now. And when she does go, all those giddy girls think that she is a boy."

"But if you don't go unless I go, then others will start asking questions, and I am not sure that I am ready to answer them yet. Not that I don't enjoy spending time with you. I just don't want to upset everyone just yet. Besides, next week I will get to start going to club activities. We will see each other then as well."

"Are you really that worried about the others?" He could hear a bit of jealousy in his own voice but chose to ignore it.

"I'm worried about our friends and our club. If not for that club, we wouldn't have met. Someone actually told me that I was the glue that kept the club together. If I had chosen someone else, what would you be feeling?"

He didn't like the idea of her choosing someone else. Not one bit. But she had a point. If Kyoya had confessed and she accepted, how would he feel? He did need to consider his friends feelings as well. She certainly would be. But then again, that was part of who she was, and part of why he had fallen for her. She was always looking out for everyone, be it wiping crumbs off of Mitsukuni's face or making Kimiko do her homework. It was a part of who she was. It wasn't a bad thing, it just gave him twinges of guilt for having taken her from the rest of the club, who he knew that each was also in love with her as well. Yes, he knew that if she chosen another, she would worry about telling him just as she was worrying about telling the others now. He couldn't fault her for that. He didn't like his jealous side. He would certainly need to learn to control it. Haruhi was the type of girl who would do things that could cause him to feel jealous of her attention towards others, without in malicious intent. She was just that caring of a person. So for now, he needed to focus on how to let their friends know that she was no longer a free woman. Only the host club members would need to know, thank goodness. And to be honest, there was only four people that they really needed to let know at this point, it wasn't like there was a whole lineup of guys from class to class that would need to be told. Thank heavens for small favors.

"Haruhi?"

"Uhn."

"Would it be better if maybe we held a get together after school on Saturday, or maybe on Sunday to tell them? That way they would know before you started going back to the club."

"Uhn, that might work, but how do we tell them?"

"What if we have a picnic at my house, in the rose garden. We could tell them there, plus it would give Mother and Father a chance to see you again. Your father could come too, so that he could meet my parents, since we are dating after all."

"That sounds good, but I want to wait until after I have my first follow-up visit with the doctors on Friday before we set anything in stone, ok?"

"Ok, and I guess I will go to club tomorrow. But I will be stopping by here after club to check on you."

"Ok" And then there was silence. Peaceful silence.

"Haruhi, how did I end up so lucky?"

"What do you mean?"

"I got the 'host club's sweetheart' to be my girlfriend. How did I end up so lucky?"

"I don't know. Timing I guess. Or maybe it was the location. You did confess in a rose garden after all. Aren't those supposed to be the most romantic places of all?"

He chuckled, "Maybe, but you thought one of us was crazy."

"That's because I figured my luck had run out. I didn't think that I could get so lucky as to have the man that I loved confess to me. I truly am blessed." She stood from her chair and walked around to Takeshi and hugged him.

She returned to her seat and the sat in the peace and quiet. It engulfed them and calmed them as they thought about the troubles that were to come.

The next day, as the day before, Kimiko had Haruhi ready for school and waiting on the car to show up on time. The ride to school was fairly quiet, considering that Huni-senpai was his normal self. They dropped her off around the corner from the gates to the school as they had done the morning before. And school had been the usual, except the twins started to revive their devilry act a little more than they had been the first half of the week, allowing Haruhi time to get used to their stunts again before going full force. She was thankful that they had allowed her time to readjust to their antics. She took her nap during lunch as had been the norm for the week, but this time she had not been as worn out. At the end of the day, Kimiko joined her as she walked to the host club to see her friends. True to his word, Takeshi was there, and greeted her with a hug right after retrieving her from one of Huni-senpai's tackle-hugs. She didn't stay long, as she had promised her father that she would only stop by and say 'hi' this week. Starting next week, she would stay for half of the host club activities if she got doctor approval at her first follow-up appointment. Kimiko and Haruhi left the host club, and got a ride to the store and then Haruhi's home. She was a little lonely riding in the back of the limo by herself for the first time, but she didn't want to take away from Kimiko's time with her boyfriend.

After homework, Haruhi helped Kimiko with a few new dishes. She learned fast. After Ranka left for work, Haruhi again insisted that Kimiko do her homework. Once her homework was done, Haruhi and Kimiko started to make preparations for Sunday's picnic. Haruhi wanted to make all the food for her friend's picnic, but Kimiko would not let her. She also figured that Takeshi would probably have something to say about it to when he showed up. Sure enough, once he showed up, he made her sit down and only instruct Kimiko on how to make the dishes that they were preparing in advance.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter twenty one: **Haruhi wanted to make all the food for her friend's picnic, but Kimiko would not let her. She also figured that Takeshi would probably have something to say about it to when he showed up. Sure enough, once he showed up, he made her sit down and only instruct Kimiko on how to make the dishes that they were preparing in advance.

**Chapter Twenty Two**

True to his word, Takeshi came by after host club. It didn't leave him much time to spend, and Mitsukuni was with him. But he didn't want to go one day without spending time with Haruhi. Once Takeshi and Mitsukuni arrived, Haruhi had Kimiko put the preparations for the picnic away so that he would not see what she was doing. She wanted it to be a surprise. So instead, the four sat down with tea in the living room. They tried to brainstorm for ideas on how to inform the rest of the club that the two were going out, but no good ideas were coming.

"How about if you don't tell them who it is, just that it is someone that you got close to while you were in the hospital? They don't need to know," tried Kimiko.

"They would get suspicious if I ride home from club every day with Takeshi and Huni-senpai. And what if I slip and call him Takeshi instead of Mori-senpai in front of everyone. Then they will know for sure. Besides that, I don't feel right lying to my friends," countered Haruhi.

"What if we just don't tell them unless they ask? They are all smart enough to figure out what's going on. Even if I am not on campus every day. Surely when they see me hug you every time we see each other they will figure it out."

"But, Takeshi, that makes it feel like we're hiding it from them. That would really piss of Kyoya-senpai, and he might even add it to my debt."

"Don't worry about the debt. I will pay it. I can't let Kyoya hold that over you anymore."

"I can't let you pay it for me. Besides, he will surely increase it."

"That has made me mad for a while now. You didn't deserve to be saddled with extra every time the whim hit him. Yes we didn't want you to leave the club, but I for one never wanted to add to your debt."

"Me either, Haru-chan! We just wanted you to play with us at the club. I'll help pay for it too."

"The debt isn't what I am worried about though. I am worried about how my friends will take the news."

"What debt? I know I am not in this club of yours but what debt are you talking about?" The group had forgotten that Kimiko was not part of the host club, so they quickly filled her in on the broken vase, and how Kyoya was holding that over Haruhi's head to keep her in the club. "And this is the guy that you're worried about telling because you don't want to hurt him? Why? Sounds like a total ass to me."

"Kimiko, Kyoya-senpai may come off that way if you don't know him, but his whole life has been about serving his father. It's all about business. He doesn't know how to deal with people as individuals or friends. Adding to my debt is his way of keeping me around because he doesn't know how to come up to me and ask me to not leave. He does care, he just doesn't know how to show it. That's why I am worried about him the most. The twins have each other, as long as they don't fall back into their own little world again. And Tamaki-senpai… he'll get over it quickly. He is just that type of guy. But Kyoya-senpai… no one has ever seen him cry… ever. But I did. I saw him cry the day I woke up out of the coma. He was crying because our friends, the host club, were all falling apart without me. He even said that Huni-senpai wasn't eating as many cakes as usual, and that Takeshi was more withdrawn. He said that I was the glue that held the group together… that held him together, and he was crying."

"I didn't know that," Takeshi almost whispered.

"I know. It's Kyoya-senpai. I didn't figure he would want anyone knowing that he was crying so I didn't tell anyone. Takeshi, I love you, but I also love my friends too. I care about Kyoya-senpai, and I don't want to hurt him. I just happen to have fallen for one of his friends. I can't help it. I can't honestly say that if I hadn't fallen for you, that I wouldn't have fallen for him. What I feel for you started a while back. It's been growing slowly, to the point that I didn't even realize it. I know that I love each and every one of my friends in that stupid club. I would have stayed even if I didn't have a debt. But what I feel for you grew quicker than the rest I guess. Or stronger, or however you want to look at it. Any way about it, it's different than what I feel for the rest. But that doesn't mean that I don't love them or that I would ever want to hurt them. Kyoya especially. If I had to put everyone in some sort of order, he would be next in line after you."

"Hey Haru-chan. What if you tell Kyo-chan that. Tell him exactly like you told us. I don't think that he will hate you. He does love you. We all do. But I think that you're right. He doesn't know how to deal with people, that's why he adds to your debt instead of asking you to stay. He might even help you figure out how to tell the rest."

"You might be right senpai," Haruhi pondered the suggestion. "That might be our best bet. But I would have to tell him separate from the rest. And I think it might be best if I tell him alone."

"No. I want to be there."

"Takeshi," Haruhi put her hands on top of his, "I think it would be best if you were not immediately present. It might feel like we're rubbing his nose in it. You've won, let him suffer defeat in privacy."

He didn't like the idea of his girlfriend with his rival, alone, but he knew that he could trust her. And he also had to admit that she had a point. If she were telling him that he had lost out to Kyoya, having him there would only feel like he was rubbing it in. He didn't like the idea, but he understood. Kyoya would have time alone with Haruhi to learn of her decision. But after that, he wouldn't allow it to happen again. Kyoya was a manipulative man, and he would try to twist things to his liking any time something came up that he didn't like. Takeshi would not allow him to twist Haruhi into going out with him. She had made her choice and he would make sure that she wasn't manipulated into changing it. He would only accept change if her heart truly did have a change.

It was decided that Haruhi would have Kyoya come over Saturday after club and talk to him then. Kimiko would be there, if Haruhi needed back up. Sunday afternoon, they would have a club picnic and tell the rest of their friends. The stage was set.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter twenty two: **It was decided that Haruhi would have Kyoya come over Saturday after club and talk to him then. Kimiko would be there, if Haruhi needed back up. Sunday afternoon, they would have a club picnic and tell the rest of their friends. The stage was set.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

It was planned out that Takeshi would not come over on Saturday after host club. Kyoya would be invited over, and Haruhi would talk to him alone. Well, as alone as you could get in her small house with Kimiko there. She would wait until her father left before she told Kyoya the main reason for inviting him. Ranka would most likely be disappointed in his daughter if he had known that Kyoya had voiced an interest in her. Her father had always like Kyoya better than the rest of the host club. But this was her choice, not her father's. Haruhi felt she had to follow her heart.

Thursday came and went much like the first half of the week. On Friday, Kimiko picked up Haruhi from school, then they picked up Ranka and the three went to the hospital for Haruhi's first follow-up appointment. Haruhi was recovering amazingly well. Haruhi would be allowed to go to after school activities, but she still should take it easy. Any signs of problems and she should rest. If she over-did it, it would be detrimental to her recovery. Still no martial arts lessons yet, though. She was given permission to cook meals, but her father spoke up and said that he thought that it would be doing too much. "Well, if you feel that way sir. But I don't think that it will hurt much, as long as she remembers to rest if she starts to feel out of sorts in any way." Ranka loved his daughter's cooking, but had always felt guilty that she had to do all of the cooking. If Kimiko was willing to do more of the cooking, he would prefer to allow his daughter to be pampered for a little bit longer.

As soon as they were done at the doctor's office, the three stopped for dinner on their way home. When they arrived home, there was a surprise waiting for them. The entire host club was standing in front of the door, waiting for their arrival. "What's going on here?" Ranka asked as he made his way through the group of boys to open the door.

"We were worried about our dear Haruhi. She didn't stop by the club room to say 'hi' to her daddy today, plus we knew that she had a doctor's appointment today. We wanted to see how she was doing. What did the doctors say? Can she return to the host club on Monday?"

Ranka rolled his eyes at the idiot Tamaki. "I am her father, not you. But, yes she can go to club after school starting Monday. Providing, of course, she does not have any problems. If she starts to feel out of sorts in any way, she is to leave immediately and rest. Is that understood? I want everyone's understanding and agreement with that. Or else I will make her come right home and not continue with that club."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Good. Now Kimiko-san, would you and Haruhi go make the boys some tea, please. I have to go get ready for work tonight." Everyone piled through the door and sat around the table in the living room as Ranka went to prepare for work and the girls went to the kitchen to make tea. They enjoyed chatting for a while. Eventually, Ranka left for work and Kimiko stood up to make an announcement.

"Ok, Haruhi-san has to rest, and we both have homework to do, as I suspect most of you do too. So, unless you can tell me who signs my paychecks, I would suggest you bid your farewells and make your way to your own homes to do your own homework." Everyone stood, and the twins were the first to move towards Haruhi, wrapping her in a hug-cocoon and each kissed her on one cheek, then they left. Tamaki also took advantage of the situation and hugged Haruhi before departing. Kyoya took his tea cup into the kitchen, following behind Kimiko who had taken several others in.

"Ah, Kimiko-san, what an interesting ploy to get everyone else out, since we all know that the son of the person who signs your paycheck would surely know who did so, as possibly would said son's cousin, right? But one should never forget what information the Otori private police can dig up. So tell me how one under the employ of the Morinodzuka household would wind up as an unpaid nurse's assistant at a commoner's house, such as Haruhi's?"

"Otori-san, you're the one named Kyoya, correct? That figures. Haruhi-san insisted that my assessment of you was wrong. She still insists that you are not purely an ass, that you are simply misunderstood. I am not so sure now. The descriptions of you make you sound like a complete ass. I get the impression that isn't a wrong assessment of you after all. That poor girl. You certainly have her fooled. And to think, she was most worried about you."

"What do you mean by 'she was most worried' about me? And who have you been talking to in order to hear descriptions of me?"

"You seem to have forgotten, I have been with Haruhi-san for the last few days. Her friends are what she talks most about. You are one of her most important friends. She, herself, has described things about you in great detail. Including how you keep her acting as a boy in that club of yours by increasing a debt for some stupid vase instead of simply asking her to stay around, which she has told me she would do if asked. And yes my boss's son has described you as manipulative as well. I can obviously see that you are conniving as well. It kind of makes me feel sorry that Haruhi-san actually calls you one of her best friends. She could do better."

"Kimiko-san! What are you saying? Kyoya-senpai, what's going on here?" Haruhi was in the kitchen door followed by Takeshi.

"Haruhi-san, I was just talking to your 'friend' here. He knows who signs my paycheck, it seems. It also seems that he is rather suspicious about why someone who works for the Morinodzuka family would be here assisting you for free."

"I guess we won't wait until tomorrow, then will we? Senpai, can we talk for a few moments, please?" Haruhi took the cup from Kyoya's hands and placed it in the sink then lead him by the hand to the living room. Huni-senpai was at the door about to leave when he saw what was going on. He immediately turned back around and sat at the table as well.

"Haru-chan, do you want me to stay in case of trouble? Or would you rather me take Takeshi home first?" Takeshi, however showed no signs of going anywhere. He stood directly behind were Haruhi had sat down, as if protecting her.

"No, senpai, you don't have to stay, there wont be trouble. Kyoya-senpai isn't that kind of person. And if you think that you can get Takeshi to go with you right now, then be my guest. I get the impression, because things are not going as planned, that he has no intention of letting me be alone with Kyoya-senpai right now."

"Ok, if you're sure. Kimiko, call me if there is trouble, ok?" He stood up, gave one last look at his friend who was seething at the table, and walked out the door, "Takeshi, I will send the car back for you later." Then he left.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter twenty three: **"No, senpai, you don't have to stay, there wont be trouble. Kyoya-senpai isn't that kind of person. And if you think that you can get Takeshi to go with you right now, then be my guest. I get the impression, because things are not going as planned, that he has no intention of letting me be alone with Kyoya-senpai right now."

"Ok, if you're sure. Kimiko, call me if there is trouble, ok?" He stood up, gave one last look at his friend who was seething at the table, and walked out the door, "Takeshi, I will send the car back for you later." Then he left.

**Chapter Twenty Four**

"Senpai, I didn't want you to find out like this. I wanted to have you come over on Saturday so that I could speak to you alone."

"I see. So you intended to keep me in the dark for a little while longer?"

"No, that's not it. I… I care about you senpai. And I know you care about me. I wanted to try to find a way to tell you that wouldn't hurt both of us. I don't want to hurt anyone, but especially not you. You have been one of my dearest and best friends, despite what everyone else believes about you."

"So then, you wanted to keep me on the side until you knew if Mori-senpai was serious, or what? Why would you keep me in the dark? And how long has this been going on?"

"Senpai, please, calm down and listen. I will tell you everything that you want to know, if you will listen. But senpai, please believe me, hurting you was the absolute last thing I ever wanted to do."

"Yeah, sure. Ok, so tell me."

"You know that I love all my host club friends. But I have always felt something special for two of them. I didn't realize it at first, what with Tamaki's confused feelings for me, and the twins always crawling all over me like they owned me. Slowly over time, I started to have different feelings for both you and Takeshi. I wasn't sure what they were or how to express them. I guess in a way, I was as clueless as Tamaki had been. After the attack, when I heard your voice as I woke up, I could feel the love that you had for me. I knew that no matter what, I was safe with you. The same thing happened when I had the dream, and Takeshi comforted me. I knew I was equally safe with him." She sighed heavily, as Kimiko set a glass of water in front of her and she took a sip. Takeshi moved from standing behind her to sitting to her side. "I also finally figured out that the reason I felt so safe with the two of you, was because I was in love with both of you. Both of you. But I didn't know how to express it. And I didn't know how you both felt. I mean, I knew that you both cared enough to call me your friend, but was it as much as I cared for you?

"Then both of you started asking me questions about relationships and such. It only confused me more, because neither of you were talking about getting involved, you were just asking me if I considered it and such. It was like you were trying to set me up with someone else, like a blind date, but you wanted to know how I felt first. That kind of feeling. When you asked me if there was anyone who made my heart skip a beat, I didn't know how to tell you that there were two, and one of them was you. When Huni-senpai told me that your father had someone in mind for an arranged marriage that you actually liked, and was so special that even Takeshi thought that she was amazing, my heart stood still for a moment. I realized that I wouldn't have a chance to stand by your side. I felt let down, to be honest. I wasn't able to put a finger on it at that time, but I knew that if I let myself get too down, it would hinder my recovery. Then, a few days later, when Takeshi confessed… He was the other one who I had grown to love. Don't think that it was some kind of rebound thing." She looked at Takeshi to make sure that he understood. "It wasn't because I had loved both of you equally. And to be honest, when I realized that Kyoya-senpai was not an option, I kind of lumped you into that same category." She turned back towards Kyoya, "But I still cared for you anyways."

"It was you. My father wanted me to marry you. After the festival last year, my father told Tamaki's father that he wanted you to be my wife."

"I… me?"

"Yes, Haruhi, you. You are the girl that is so special that even Mori-senpai thinks that she is amazing. You are the one that I love. You are the one that I wanted as my wife even if my father didn't agree. You. Haruhi, only you. You are the one that had me falling to pieces as you lay in a coma. You are the one that had me hating myself because I had not been able to protect you. You are the one that I confessed to over and over and over again while you lay in come or sleeping. I couldn't do it when you were awake, because I didn't know how you felt. I was afraid of losing you. Yet, what happened? Because I was so afraid of losing you, I end up losing you anyways. Why? Why Haruhi?" Tears were rolling down his face, but he didn't care. He was tired of being the perfect Otori. He had lost out on the only thing… the only person he ever wanted that didn't care what his name was or how much money he had.

"Senpai, I'm sorry. I didn't know. You're the last person I wanted to hurt. You have to know that."

"Kyoya, I know it doesn't mean much, but I understand. I thought that you had already confessed to her, so I felt I had already lost. But I wanted her to know how I felt anyways." Takeshi put a hand on his friend's shoulder. He didn't want his friend to hurt either.

They sat in silence for a while. Kyoya took the time to collect himself. It was something new to him. Otori's never lose, yet he had lost the one girl that couldn't be bought and sold, or won over with flattery and gifts. Finally, the tears had dried… for now. He would probably cry more, once he was in the protected confines of his bathroom, as he had cried for the girl many nights as he soaked in the bath. But that was something no one knew about. It was his personal time, when he wasn't an Otori, he was just a teenager named Kyoya. So for now, he put back on his façade and faced the wining rival. He put his hand on his friends that was still resting on his shoulder. "If I ever hear that you have done anything to upset her, I will be back. I wont lose a second time. Know this and know it well."

Takeshi, knowing when to back down, replied "If I upset her to the point that you show up, I will have done something so as to not deserve her. I would be honored if you took her and treated her like the princess that she is… but I don't foresee me making such a huge mistake. Kyoya, you have to know that I do love her. I would have stepped down if it wasn't true. And I don't want this to destroy the friendship that we have built."

"It will take me some time. It is something new to learn. Otori's do not lose, ever. So, I guess I didn't lose the girl, I gained the couple as my friends, right?"

"Of course. Now, how do we tell everyone else. They wont be happy, but they can get over it. The most important person has been told. And I didn't lose his friendship. That is what really matters." She smiled at her friend and although it was a halfhearted smile, at least he smiled back.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter twenty four: **"Of course. Now, how do we tell everyone else. They wont be happy, but they can get over it. The most important person has been told. And I didn't lose his friendship. That is what really matters." She smiled at her friend and although it was a halfhearted smile, at least he smiled back.

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Kyoya took heart in the words that she spoke calling him the most important person. He may not have been the one to get the girl, but at least she was still his friend. He hadn't driven her away with his possessive nature. This commoner girl would stay in his life, maybe not as a girlfriend, but as a friend. Once she won her way into your heart, there was no getting rid of her. You couldn't turn your back on her, even if she had unintentionally hurt you. He could only hope that his father would choose someone as equally intriguing for his second choice for the third Otori son.

Since it had come to this, Haruhi figured she might as well pull on all available resources for a way to tell the rest of the club. So Kyoya, Takeshi, and Haruhi discussed how to tell the rest of the club, while Kimiko did her homework. Kyoya agreed that the picnic in the rose garden would be a nice gesture. They could tell the club that it was Haruhi's way of saying thank you to everyone for looking out for her. If anyone wondered why it was being held at Mori-senpai's house that is when they would tell them. Otherwise, the couple would tell their friends before the food was served. Haruhi pointed out that if they waited until after the food was served, the twins might start a food fight. The three who still did not know about the couple were the only three that did not know that Haruhi had been over to the Morinodzuka residence on the night that he was supposed to stay with her. Nor did they know that she stayed there. That part was irrelevant.

Takeshi suggested that since Tamaki loved dress-up, and that since finding out that Haruhi's heart had already be won over, it might break Tamaki's heart, that they wear Kimonos. Haruhi liked the idea, but she did not own one nor did she have a clue how to put one on. Kyoya and Takeshi both made quick calls and it was decided. Kyoya would present Haruhi with a kimono, as a gift so show no hard feelings. When Takeshi offered to allow her to borrow one of his mother's, he insisted. He still cared for Haruhi, but would respect her relationship with his senpai. In exchange, he would give her one last gift of the kimono. Haruhi finally agreed when she saw the look in Kyoya's eyes. Takeshi's mother agreed to make sure that Haruhi and her father were dressed properly before the get together. All that was left was to let everyone know. She wrote up invitations to give to everyone the next day. And since Kimiko's day off was changed from Saturday to Sunday for the duration of time that she was to care for Haruhi, she would be invited as a guest as well. Takeshi's mother would loan her a kimono as well.

With the biggest hurdle having been cleared, it should have been easy sailing. But Haruhi was nervous. She did not know how her friends would react. She didn't want to hurt any of them. She had been most worried about Kyoya, but he seemed to recover quickly enough. She hoped that the others would not react negatively. Since the get together was primarily to thank everyone for all of their help, but also to announce that Haruhi and Takeshi were a couple, Takeshi's mother was going all out on the menu. Haruhi had tried to insist that she be allowed to make most of it, but it wasn't allowed. So Haruhi contented herself with only bringing the dishes that she and Kimiko had been working on. Sunday would be a beautiful day, none better for a garden party.

The next day, Saturday, Takeshi went straight home after club hours, so as to help his mother who had taken over preparations for the party. Kimiko and Haruhi worked on a few more dishes for the party. Kyoya showed up to give Haruhi the Kimono he promised her. As to be expected from Kyoya, it was absolutely perfect. Inside the innermost portion was a tag similar to the ones that designer's used for their labels, but instead, this one read "To Haruhi, I will always love you, regardless. Love, Kyoya". Haruhi knew that she would have to keep Takeshi from seeing that label, but the garment itself was gorgeous. She hugged him and thanked him profusely. As he turned to leave, she walked him out of the house. He turned to her, "Haruhi?"

"Yes, senpai?"

"Promise me one thing."

"If I can, I will. What is it?"

"Promise me that if you ever decide that to leave Mori-senpai, even if I have a girlfriend at the time, or married, or whatever… promise me that you will come to me and let me know. Let me be the first to try to win your heart if it ever waivers. Please."

"Only if you will not take the promise as a reason to hold back. Please, I want you to move on and be happy. Ok? For me?"

"I'm going to try. It wont be easy. But I will try, since you asked me to. I do love you Haruhi. More than you will ever know."

"I know, senpai. And I love you as well. But…"

"I know. Don't say it, please. I know that you love him. Let me leave with the last words on your mouth having been that you love me. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he turned and ran down the steps as fast as he could. He feared that she would say something more, but he didn't want to hear it.

He couldn't hear her as he ran down the stairs, "I do love you, Otori Kyoya. Thank you for everything, and thank you for loving me back enough to let me go."

The rest of the evening went off as usual. Kimiko got her homework done, Haruhi completed all the homework and some extra that she got from her teacher. Dishes were completed for tomorrow's picnic turned garden party. Ranka was at work, he would come home straight after closing so he could get some sleep before tomorrow's event. Takeshi would be over to pick everyone up about noon since the event was scheduled for 1 pm. They would dress in the Kimonos at the Morinodzuka residence. Haruhi couldn't wait, but at the same time, she was extremely nervous.

Saturday as they complete preparations, Takeshi had told his mother about Kyoya's reaction to the couple's news. Mitsukuni was standing nearby at the time. He explained to his mother that if he hadn't confessed when he did, that it would have been Kyoya that he had lost to. He also told her about the kimono that Haruhi would be wearing. He didn't really want her to have it, because he was afraid that Kyoya would try something stunt such as wearing a matching one, or having 'Otori' embroidered on it. But he knew that he could trust Haruhi. His mother soothed his nerves by explaining that if she saw anything that looked like it was planning something such as that, she would pull Haruhi aside and change the kimono at once. He felt better after talking to his mother.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter twenty five: **But he knew that he could trust Haruhi. His mother soothed his nerves by explaining that if she saw anything that looked like it was planning something such as that, she would pull Haruhi aside and change the kimono at once. He felt better after talking to his mother.

**Chapter Twenty Six**

That night when Ranka arrived home from work, both girls had just turned in. They had worked well into the night making sure that their homework as completed, the housework as done, and them worked on dishes for the party. It was 5 am, and Takeshi would be there in 7 hours to pick them up. Kimiko was stumbling to the bathroom when she saw Ranka kneeling at his wife's shrine for a few moments. "Kotoko, she's really grown up. Our baby girl has the strength to fight off attackers, yet is gentle enough to tend to her friends needs as she lovingly wiped crumbs off of one's face. Honey, I don't know how you did it from up there, because I know I have been floundering around down here like a chicken with it's head cut off. I don't know how she did it. She's raised herself to be an amazing young woman. You really did bless me with a beautiful and truly astounding daughter." Kimiko had stopped to listen. She hadn't really intended to ease-drop. But her admiration for the young lady, who had been entrusted to her care, had grown. Not only was she resilient, after all, she was recovering from a brutal attack that left her in a coma just a month ago. She was also a natural born care-taker, as evident in the way she cared for her friends and also by how she insisted on making some of the dishes for the party coming up. The girl was strong of muscle in order to survive the attack, but also strong in character, as shown in how she didn't want her friends to be hurt by her decisions. And now, here was the girl's own father who had raised her alone, confessing to her mother that the girl had raised herself, as he waivered nearby. Kimiko felt honored to be in the girl's presence.

Shortly before noon, everyone was up and getting everything ready to go. The dishes for the party had been gathered, and everyone was up, bathed and dressed in casual clothes so that they could put on the kimonos once they got where they were going. Takeshi arrived right on time and helped everyone get everything in the car. They explained to Ranka why Kimiko rode up front once the car started moving. Once they arrived, everything was in place. The dishes that the girls had worked so hard on were moved out to join the ones that the Morinodzuka staff had provided while everyone went to dress for the occasion. Haruhi, who was not quite as worried about Kyoya pulling a stunt as Takeshi was, still mentioned it as she was helped to dress. She showed the innermost tag that Kyoya had put into the kimono to Takeshi's mother, who set her mind at ease. If Kyoya showed up in a matching kimono, he would be made to feel like a fifth wheel, because as soon as she had seen Haruhi's kimono, she pulled Takeshi aside and gave him one that would compliment hers. In addition, if he did do such a thing, Haruhi's Obi could be changed to compliment another color in the kimono, as could Takeshi's. Haruhi had nothing to fear. She would be made to match Takeshi's kimono but not Kyoya's even if it meant completely changing kimonos.

Takeshi introduced his parents to Ranka, after having made sure to forewarn them about his extravagances in advance. The gathering went smoothly. Kyoya arrived early, but his kimono had nothing that would indicate any ties to Haruhi's. And, true to Kyoya's style, Haruhi's kimono was perfect for her as it brought out her true beauty. Everyone settled down before being served and Haruhi got up to speak. She spoke about how grateful she was to everyone to taking care of her while she was at the hospital, especially while she had been in the coma. She talked about how changes had been made in everyone's lives because of her, bringing up the schedule everyone followed in order for her to not be left alone at all during her stay. Then she talked about how she had grown closer to everyone. "Having time alone with each of you has allowed me to get to know you each better, and to develop a closer relationship with you. But before we attempt to return to normal tomorrow… well as close as we can get for right now, I just wanted to make some of you aware of some changes in my life. "

She paused, afraid to go on, but she knew that she had to. "I know that some of you had confessed to me while I was in the coma. Some did it to try to shock me out of my coma, while others did it because it was their true feelings, but they didn't know how to tell me when I was awake. Some continued to confess to me after I woke from the coma. For that, I want to say thank you. The confession that I first recognized meant more to me than anything had before. I knew that I was loved. That confession also mentioned everyone else in the host club, so believe me when I say that I knew that the love I felt was not only from the one confessing, but from everyone in the club. So I want to thank all of you. If you hadn't felt that love for me, I might not have recovered as quickly as I have. Thank you all. But I also want to let you know that the one that confessed to me, while knowing that I was fully awake and not in a coma or asleep. I accepted his confession. It wont change me coming to the host club, and I hope that it wont change my friendship with each and every one of you. But I wanted to let you all know before I started coming to club tomorrow."

Silence ensued. She wasn't sure how to interpret the silence though. She looked at each club member to try to figure what was going through his mind. The only one that was obvious was Huni-senpai, but she couldn't tell if he was happy for the couple or happy that they would soon be getting cake. Tamaki's face was blank, like he hadn't heard a word that she had said. Kaoru's face looked like he had just been hit in the gut at full force, and he was about to be sick. Hikaru's face looked as if he had been splashed with a can of tomato sauce. He was red! Kyoya's face had the same mask he always had, as if what he had just heard did not affect him in any way.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter twenty six: "…**I accepted his confession…."

Tamaki's face was blank, like he hadn't heard a word that she had said. Kaoru's face looked like he had just been hit in the gut at full force, and he was about to be sick. Hikaru's face looked as if he had been splashed with a can of tomato sauce. He was red! Kyoya's face had the same mask he always had, as if what he had just heard did not affect him in any way.

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

"Tama-chan, aren't you happy for Haru-chan?" Huni prompted, hopeful that someone besides himself was happy for the couple.

"Who?" he asked while staring at the Haruhi.

"Me. Do you mean who confessed?" she queried back.

"Yes, who confessed to you?"

"That would be me, Tamaki. I confessed to her. After she was attacked, I was afraid of losing her, and I couldn't accept it. I never want to lose her again, for any reason." Takeshi stepped up behind Haruhi and placed a hand on her shoulder. He knew that this wouldn't go as smoothly as the rest has gone so far.

"Why? Why him? Why not me?" Tamaki was asking himself more so that Haruhi.

One down, two more to go. She looked at Kaoru who still looked like he was going to lose his lunch real quick. But it was what came out of Hikaru's mouth that shocked her. "What the fuck?!? Who the hell do you think that you are?" His anger was aimed at Takeshi.

"I know that you're mad right now…" Takeshi was cut off by Hikaru's anger.

"Hell yeah I'm mad! Who the hell gives you the right to take away my t… our toy. She belongs to us, right Kaoru?"

"Hikaru, stop," his brother implored him. Kaoru placed his hand on his brother's shoulder to try to calm him.

"Hikaru, I am not your toy. I am a person with rights of my own, and it's my right to date who I want to. So if your mad, then direct it at me, because it was my choice to accept or not." Haruhi spoke up but Hikaru would not look at her.

"She's right Hikaru, it's her choice, not ours." Kaoru was trying to calm his brother, but nothing was helping.

"The fuck she is! She's ours, dammit! We have the right to decide which one of us she dates, no one else." He threw his brother's hand off of his shoulder, and stormed off.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry. I have to go after him. I'll talk to you later." With that, Kaoru ran after his brother.

Haruhi started to silently sob. She had known that they wouldn't take it lightly, but she hadn't expected the reaction that she had gotten from the twins. They were her closest friends and the only ones in her grade. She didn't know what she would do if they stopped speaking to her. Class would be different, that was for sure. Kimiko came and put an arm around the girl that was fast becoming her friend.

"Not quite the afternoon I had expected. Son, you definitely have an eventful life going on, don't you? All this because of the girl that you want to date? I thought the Otori boy would be the one to cause an outburst." Takeshi's mother pulled him aside as he started to go after the twins.

"We told Kyoya Friday. He's had time to accept it. To be honest Mother, Kyoya was the only one who was really a potential rival. Haruhi's feelings for her other friends were never as deep as they were for Kyoya and me. It's just those two twins who think that they own her."

Kyoya got up and silently went in the direction the twins had left. He said nothing as he left the rose garden. Huni-senpai walked over to Tamaki to make sure that he was ok. He would recover. It would take a while, but he would get on with life. Haruhi had made her way to Tamaki and Huni-senpai since Takeshi was talking to his mother, and their father's were chatting idly together. She didn't know what to do. She knew that the twins would act up somehow, but she thought that Kyoya had accepted it. She didn't expect him to walk out as well. Tamaki could see that she had really been affected by the whole ordeal and was trying to comfort her. "Kyoya will be ok with it soon. It isn't like him to walk out without saying anything. The twins are just stupid anyways. They always act out and then calm down later to realize how stupidly they had acted. It will be ok Haruhi. As long as you're happy, then I will be happy for you. Your happiness is what we all really want. I just…"

"I know Tamaki. It's ok. You don't have to try and comfort me. This is my own mess that I got myself into. I just hope that they will forgive me. I really do love all of you guys, but not in the way that they want me to."

"Shh, it's ok. They will either get over it, or move on without you as their friend. It will be their loss. We all know that you care deeply about your friends. You wouldn't have been so worried about telling them if you didn't care, right?" Takeshi had walked over to the small group when he heard Haruhi crying as she talked. He lifted her into his arms and sat down amongst their friends. It was then that Tamaki could see how much his senpai really cared for the girl. If he had to lose her to someone, at least it was someone from the host club. "Why don't the rest of you go ahead and eat. Haruhi worked hard on some of the dishes, even though we asked her not to, she wouldn't hear of it. She made them specially for her friends. So go eat, I'm going to take her over to the other side of the rose garden for a little bit to let her calm down."

Takeshi stood up, still cradling Haruhi in his arms. He carried her over to the bench where he had confessed only a week earlier. It was far enough away that they could still see everyone, but they couldn't be heard. He sat her down on the bench, then kneeled next to her. "Haruhi?"

"Uhn"

"Do you remember what happened here a week ago?"

A slight smile played across her lips, "I thought that I was hearing things, or that I was going crazy." He brushed the tears from her face with his thumb.

"Well, that too, but I meant what caused you to think that you heard things."

"Uhn"

"If I tell you again, will you not ask me if you are hearing things?"

"I won't ask."

"Good. Then Haruhi, I meant it when I said it then and when I decided that I wouldn't let you get away from me again before I said it to you. And I mean it still. I love you. I have been in love with you for a while, but it took almost losing you before I could finally put a label on my feelings. I knew from the moment that you realized what I was telling you, that this would be hard for our friends, because they love you too. They probably love you as much as I do. All I know is that my world came to a dead standstill when Kyoya told me that you had been attacked. It would have killed me right then and there to lose you, and I hadn't even told you how I feel." He took her face into his hands and looked straight into her eyes.

"Haruhi, I love you."

"I love you too, Takeshi." With those words finally spoken in the same spot to erase the first confession, he gently kissed her lips, for the first time. She had kissed a girl by accident at the Christmas party her first year, and she had kissed Tamaki by accident at Takeshi's graduation. But this was the first time she had ever kissed anyone other than her dad, and meant it.

When he pulled away, they straightened up and headed back over to the rest of the group to get a plate of food. Kyoya had managed to bring the twins back and they were in process of getting food when the couple finally made it back. It was a very tense atmosphere, but at least it was quiet.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter twenty seven: **When he pulled away, they straightened up and headed back over to the rest of the group to get a plate of food. Kyoya had managed to bring the twins back and they were in process of getting food when the couple finally made it back. It was a very tense atmosphere, but at least it was quiet.

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

The rest of the day was rather tense, but at least there were no more outbursts. Kaoru pulled Haruhi aside and apologized for his brother. In an odd twisted way, he also apologized if she took anything he said as being hurtful. He really didn't want to hurt Haruhi, and had long since accepted that he would never be the one to truly be with her. But his brother could pull him into saying things that would come out wrong. The rest of the day, however, Hikaru never once said anything to either Takeshi or Haruhi. Kyoya spoke with them as if nothing had happened, although at one point he did pull the two aside and explain that the reason he left was not because he was angry at them, but because he wanted to chase down the twins and hopefully talk some sense into them. He had at least talked them into coming back to eat. Kyoya may have been hurt by Haruhi's choice, but he was showing that he would also be one of their biggest allies. Haruhi kissed Kyoya on the cheek and thanked him for being there for them, and Takeshi also hugged him. He was glad that they could still be friends.

The following day, Monday, was to be Haruhi's first day back at the host club. The plan had changed from the original Snow White plan because no one wanted to be a dwarf. The new plan was to have them all dress as different fairy tale characters. Haruhi would be dressed as Sleeping Beauty to allow her to stay seated on one of the chaise lounges while the other hosts took care of anything she may need. However, after the way things had gone, she wasn't so sure that her fellow hosts would still be willing. It was not so much that they wouldn't tend to her, but more so that some of the hosts could potentially cause problems because they were still angry. Ranka voiced concern about Haruhi going to the host club. He didn't like the reaction at the garden party, and didn't think that Haruhi should waste her time going to the club. Ranka was not one to usually get involved with Haruhi's school activities, but he couldn't get past how the twins had reacted.

Haruhi would not accept her father's demands that she not go to the club, but she did agree that if she started to feel the least bit tired or unwell in any way, she would immediately head home. With that, she left out for school as Takeshi and Huni-senpai were waiting in the limo outside her apartment. She no longer had to hide the fact that she was getting a ride from Takeshi. She was dropped off at school, and made her way to her first class of the day. In class, she was met with the cold shoulder treatment from Hikaru, and Kaoru simply shrugged every time Hikaru tried to call him away from her. Kaoru knew that Haruhi didn't deserve the silent treatment; she was still their friend even if Hikaru couldn't accept it yet. Hikaru made several snide comments about his toy being stolen out from under his nose that most in class ignored, but Haruhi cringed each time.

After classes were over, she went to club where Kaoru had her costume. As he escorted her to the changing room, he whispered to her that he had checked it himself in case his brother had tried anything stupid. There should be no problem with the costume. Kasanoda attended the club just as he had told Haruhi that he would, but he had not been privy to her announcement the afternoon before. Kasanoda did not know that Haruhi was currently dating Takeshi. But Hikaru told him in an attempt to stir up trouble. The little ploy, however, backfired. Kasanoda cared more for his friend and only hoped for her happiness. He would never admit to the heartache he felt when Hikaru spilled the secret, nor would he ever tell anyone how he had planned to confess to her, himself, that day after the club hours were over. When Hikaru opened his big mouth, Kasanoda actually stood up to Hikaru and threatened to hurt him severely if he did not stop trying to hurt Haruhi.

Other than Hikaru's attempts to cause problems and the fact that the rest of the club took care of Haruhi and her designators, the club hours were more or less the same as they had been before the attack. As the host club closed for the day, Kimiko showed up to go home with Haruhi. Takeshi went with them, sending Huni on home after dropping them off. As they had the week before, Kimiko cleaned the house while Takeshi and Haruhi did homework, then Kimiko and Haruhi would cook dinner, after which, Haruhi would insist that Kimiko do her homework while she and Takeshi spent time together.

The next few days, classes were a lot less stressful, as it seemed Hikaru had finally given up trying to cause real problems for Haruhi. The club hours included the hosts still tending to Haruhi and her designators, but things got back into the feeling of normalcy. Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief. She wanted her life back to normal. She knew better than to ever hope for her life to be like it was before her attack. That didn't stop her from wanting things to be back to a familiar sense of normal even if it wasn't the exact same as before. She knew that it would take time, too. But that didn't matter, what mattered was that she could at least start to put her life back in order after the attack that had changed her life.

Days went by, as everyone settled into a routine. When summer break came around, Haruhi finally received doctor permission to start learning self-defense. It was agreed that Haruhi would spend the summer break as the guest of the Morinodzuka family. Ranka was less than thrilled about his daughter staying overnight at her boyfriend's house, but Takeshi's parents calmed his fears and assured him that Haruhi would be well cared for and protected as if she were their own daughter. Takeshi's mother also planned a day when she would take Haruhi for a "girl's day out" including shopping and time at a spa. Although Haruhi wasn't that interested, she agreed anyway so that she could spend time with her boyfriend's mother because he was undoubtedly close to his parents.

With everything in place, and summer break starting after school, Haruhi packed her bag for her visit. Her father made sure to repack her bag to include very girly outfits. It was arranged that she would leave her bag in the limo while they were in school for the last day before the break, then after host club, they would go straight over to Takeshi's house. School was as normal as it could be, as Hikaru had finally gotten over the hurt of Haruhi dating someone else. The club proceeded as usual, as well. After hours, Kimiko came to join Haruhi, Takeshi, and Huni as they all left. They set out on what would become one adventurous summer holiday for Haruhi.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter twenty eight: **School was as normal as it could be, as Hikaru had finally gotten over the hurt of Haruhi dating someone else. The club proceeded as usual, as well. After hours, Kimiko came to join Haruhi, Takeshi, and Huni as they all left. They set out on what would become one adventurous summer holiday for Haruhi.

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Huni was dropped off before the limo continued on to the Morinodzuka residence just a very short way away. As they pulled up they were met by the rest of Takeshi's family. Satoshi, especially, questioned Haruhi about everything he could think of, but mostly about how she had come to play the part of host. Even if he had wanted, Takeshi couldn't get a word in edgewise it seemed, but luckily he preferred to listen and learn from those around him. He already knew about Haruhi's reason for becoming a host, but found it interesting to hear her point of view. Through out supper, Haruhi was the victim of the family's insatiable curiosity. For desert, strawberry cake was served. Takeshi's mother raised an eyebrow when her eldest son took a piece, but then turned towards Haruhi and deposited the red glazed pieces of fruit onto her plate.

"Son?" _What's this? _

"Yes mother?" _Please mother, don't make a big deal out of this._

"You don't usually eat desert? Are you feeling well?" _What an interesting development. Does this girl actually have him eating sweets?_

"Is it ok? Besides, Haruhi likes strawberries." _ Please drop it mother. _

"Of course it's ok dear. It just seemed odd. If we had known that she likes strawberries that much, we could have had more added to the cake." _So he is eating cake in order to give her more strawberries. Isn't that sweet. _

"Oh, that's not necessary. I just eat the glazed strawberries off of Takeshi's cake because he doesn't like sweets that much."

Grateful that his mother let it drop, Takeshi started talking with his father about the plans to teach Haruhi self-defense. It had been decided that both he and his cousin, Mitsukuni, would work on teaching her the basics, but it would be Mitsukuni who would show her how to make throws and such since they were close to the same size. However, like they had discussed the first time she visited, both boys would take turns as her opponent so that she would be well rounded on how to handle opposition of any size. Both boys had been brought up to teach classes in what they were going to teach Haruhi. The only difference is that she is their friend and Takeshi's girlfriend. Due to doctor's orders, however, she would be limited to 2 hours a day, whereas the boy had been training long enough that they were used to spending the whole day during their holidays .

Haruhi would start her training with some stamina building such as jogs and calisthenics in the morning then in the afternoon they would go to the dojo for the basics. The rest of her time would be her own. And, due to her visiting, Takeshi was given a reprieve from having to spend all day at the dojo as well. He would be allowed to keep her company. After the first full week however, Takeshi's mother had decided that she would take Haruhi for a girl's day out including spa treatments, shopping, and lunch out. Although he really didn't want to subject Haruhi to spending time with his mother, it was a small price to pay in exchange for getting to spend as much time as he was going to, so he acquiesced. Haruhi had survived worse so surely she could survive a day with his mother.

After desert, Haruhi was shown to her room. She would stay in the same room she had been shown the last time she stayed. _I don't remember falling asleep. In fact the last I remember was the lightning, and running through a door that I thought was the closet, only to find Takeshi right in front of me. The panic was overwhelming. I do remember that he was able to calm me quickly, though. I must have fallen asleep while I was with him. I just wish I could remember. I know I ended up in the bed, covered up the next morning._ Haruhi didn't remember Takeshi holding her the whole night long last time she stayed over. However, this time she did make sure to remember which door was which.

As he made his way to his own room, Takeshi also remembered that night. _Holding her in my arms that night felt right. I wish I knew how to tell her though. I mean, I have confessed, and we're dating. And I have enough discipline to keep myself from doing something dishonorable until we're married… I hope. But still, I didn't want to let her go that night. I probably could have put her back in her bed a lot earlier than I did, but I just didn't want to. In fact, what I wanted to do was pull her into my bed with me, and wrap her up in my arms all night long. NO! I can't think along those lines. I cannot allow myself to let my discipline waiver at all. Ugh, it's time to go take an ice cold shower. _Takeshi made his way to his bathroom and bathed for the evening. Once in his bed, he slept more peacefully than he had in a while.

It was a pleasant and peaceful night for almost everyone. Takeshi, who normally woke up several times a night worrying about Haruhi, slept without waking once. His dreams were of his future with Haruhi, and the two of them growing their own rose garden like his parents' that he confessed to her in. Takeshi's mother also dreamed of her son and the young girl in the room next to hers, and of the beautiful grandchildren that the couple would produce. Her dreams showed four children, two boys and then two girls surrounding their grandmother with roses that they had grown themselves as they all laughed happily. Her husband fell subject to the same types of dreams, only his showed the grandchildren winning both Kendo and Karate championships for their age ranges. Satoshi also dreamed of his nieces and nephews. Haruhi slept more peacefully than she usually did, though she couldn't put a finger on why. She didn't wake as many times to silent screams against her attacker like she usually did. That was something she didn't tell anyone about. She was afraid that they would say that she was not recovering well. Maybe it was independence and self-sufficiency that she had grown up with, or maybe he was because she didn't want to feel like she was letting everyone down with how her recovery was proceeding. Either way, she told no one of her dreams of the attacker. This night, luckily the dreams were not as bad as normal and when she did wake, it was before she was actually dreaming of the attack itself, with one exception.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter twenty nine: **Maybe it was independence and self-sufficiency that she had grown up with, or maybe he was because she didn't want to feel like she was letting everyone down with how her recovery was proceeding. Either way, she told no one of her dreams of the attacker. This night, luckily the dreams were not as bad as normal and when she did wake, it was before she was actually dreaming of the attack itself, with one exception.

**Chapter Thirty**

The one time she didn't wake before the attacker grabbed her in her dream. She fought the attacker with all of her might, but he was on the verge of confining her within him arms and winning his attempt to subdue her when she screamed at the top of her lungs in her dream. She sat bolt upright, eyes wide open, nothing coming from her mouth however. This was becoming the norm for her nights. The frequency brought a familiarity to waking from her nightmares with silent screams, so she knew that if she didn't get something to sooth her throat, it would feel torn up the next time she awoke. She grabbed a robe and made her way to the bedroom door. She wasn't sure if she could remember her way to the kitchen but she didn't want to wake anyone else. She wandered through the house quietly, to not wake up her hosts. Eventually she did find the kitchen, only to find Kimiko standing there making herself a sandwich and tea.

The young lady didn't hear Haruhi as she silently moved into the room, causing her to start when she saw the girl standing in the doorway. From her time with Haruhi, she knew that the girl woke frequently, so it was of little surprise to see her wandering around the house, but her sudden and ghost white appearance was shocking to say the least. Kimiko quickly recovered and asked Haruhi to join her in the early morning snack. "You can't really call it a late night snack since sunrise is only an hour and a half away," she smiled as she handed Haruhi the tea. "How come you're awake at this hour? Problems sleeping again?"

"Uhn, I woke up for some reason, and my throat was kind of dry." _Sleeping problems again? Does she know about my dreams? I didn't think that I had woken her up all those times. I tried to be as quiet as I could, but I was pretty sure that when I woke up, I was usually only screaming in my head, not out loud._

"I see. Ok, well, drink the tea because it has honey in it, which will help your throat." _She looks pale. I hope she's not still having nightmares. I remember the few times she woke up screaming when I first started staying there. I thought she was getting over it, but she still woke up frequently. She just won't talk to me about it though._

"Thank you. I'm glad I ran into you down here, I would have felt weird digging through all the cabinets to find something for myself."

The two talked about what it was like to be staying in an unfamiliar house. Kimiko assured Haruhi that she had felt more than welcomed when she had essentially moved in with her and her father. Haruhi admitted that she knew that she was welcomed at the Morinodzuka house, but she still felt weird rummaging through the kitchen. Kimiko gave her the quick tour, showing her were everything was in the kitchen if she found herself up alone in the middle of the night needing something to munch on. They were at ease with one another, and Haruhi was, for once, glad to have a female friend instead of just another client at the host club. They chatted over tea for a few more minutes when Kimiko's wristwatch beeped. "Oh no, I have to get be up to help prepare breakfast in fifty minutes. That's my own personal alarm to wake me up in time. Eh, well I think I have to be up then. I don't remember if I am supposed to keep with Sunday being my day off, or if I am supposed to go back to having Saturdays off, since I am back here at the residence."

They had become such good friends, that Haruhi forgot that Kimiko was paid to stay with her. "I don't know. I keep forgetting that you're actually working when you're at my house."

Kimiko smile brightly at her, "I know. It doesn't feel like work at all. I really enjoy your company, so it feels like I am getting a paid vacation when I am at your house. Even though I try to keep the house clean for you and Ranka-san, and I am helping with the cooking, mostly because you're teaching me. Still, it isn't like working at all. It actually feels more like either I am at a friends house, or maybe even at home myself. I… I actually wanted to thank you for making me feel like I was part of a family again. I feel somewhat at home here, and they did take me in when I was only seventeen, but since my parents and sister died I haven't felt like I did when I was with you and Ranka-san, and even when the young master was there. That felt like family as well. I really can't thank you enough." Kimiko had never really talked about herself before, at least not about her past. When she saw Haruhi's questioning face, she knew she needed to go into more detail.

Kimiko told Haruhi about how shortly before her seventeenth birthday, her whole family was going to a theme park, when they were in a car accident. Her little sister and her sister's boyfriend, who also happened to be her best friend, both died instantly as did her father. Her mother was in a coma for a while, but never came out of it, and passed away from complications about two weeks later. Kimiko had survived, but with several broken bones. She was still in the hospital during her family's funerals. She had not been able to attend, and was still dealing with not having that closure. Although she had recovered physically, she still felt like her little sister would walk through the door any day, telling her about some wonderful adventure that the whole family had been on for the last five years. She told Haruhi about how her sister was third year middle school student, and she and her best friend were second year high school, which made the age difference between them similar to the difference between Haruhi and Takeshi. She also admitted that when she started working for the Morinodzuka family, the age difference between herself and Takeshi had instantly attracted her to him as he was the same age as her sister had been. It was a sibling type of attraction though, not one of the opposite sex. She looked at him as younger brother. Haruhi giggled when Kimiko was telling her, since she knew about Takeshi's crush. Kimiko didn't remember Takeshi's confession of an earlier crush on her, so Haruhi kept quiet. It was then that they heard noise elsewhere in the house.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter thirty: **It was a sibling type of attraction though, not one of the opposite sex. She looked at him as younger brother. Haruhi giggled when Kimiko was telling her, since she knew about Takeshi's crush. Kimiko didn't remember Takeshi's confession of an earlier crush on her, so Haruhi kept quiet. It was then that they heard noise elsewhere in the house.

**Chapter Thirty One**

Kimiko cleaned up their mess as Haruhi went to investigate the noise. She found Takeshi and his father walking towards the front door, dressed ready for their Sunday run. "What time do you two usually go running at? The sun isn't even up."

"Good morning Haruhi, I didn't know that you were awake. How long have you been up?" He walked over to hug her and kiss her forehead. His father just chuckled at the two of them both blushing.

"Well, I woke up a while ago. I needed something to drink so Kimiko-san made me so tea since she was awake too. We got caught up in chatting so I never made it back to bed."

"Ok, well go get some more rest if you're tired. Mitsukuni won't be over until lunch, so we can postpone starting your training if you'd like."

"It should be fine. I will get a little bit more rest, since the sun isn't even up yet. But then we can start my training when ever you think it is best."

"Haruhi-chan, don't let these boys bully you into working too hard. I agree that you need some lessons in self-defense, but remember to listen to your body. You are still recovering, and we don't want you to do anything that will negatively affect you. And besides the fact that it's your first full day here, it is also the first day of your summer vacation. You needn't jump head-long into this without a little fun thrown in as well." Takeshi's mother turned to her husband, "Remember, Akira, she's still in high school. We always allowed Takeshi to have some fun during the summer breaks while he was in high school, so we can't very well expect his girlfriend to be treated any differently." And then she turned to her son, "And you, you don't have to teach her everything in an instant. She just needs to start out with the basics, because trust me, she has all the time in the world to learn more. Every little bit of knowledge she has will help her if the need arises, so you have your whole lives to teach her anything beyond the basics, ok?"

Haruhi couldn't remember a whole lot about her mother since she was so young when she passed away, but she thought that she could see some reminders and resemblances of her in Takeshi's mother. It made her smile. She went to lay back down for a short nap as the men went for their Sunday morning run and the lady of the house went to oversee breakfast. About two hours later, Haruhi woke up complete refreshed and ready for the day. She dressed and made her way to where breakfast was served. After breakfast Haruhi and Takeshi went for a walk in the rose garden.

"It seems to be a reoccurring pattern, we've ended up here three Sundays in a row now," Haruhi said as she watched Takeshi cut a bloom that was only starting to bloom. He trimmed the thorns and then presented it to Haruhi. "Thank you, it's beautiful."

"Son," his mother had come outside to check on her flowers, "you never did tell me why you insist on giving her buds instead of full blooms." She took the shears out of her son's hands and held them at one of the bushes, waiting for an answer before she continued trimming.

"I guess I did forget to tell you, didn't I? I didn't even tell Haruhi because we got distracted on other subjects. It's, well, kind of symbolic, I guess you could say. A bud is beautiful, but it hasn't fully bloomed yet, so it still has a lot of potential to continue to grow and still be beautiful. A full bloom has already passed the bud stage, and although beautiful, the next stage is when it looses its petals and the bloom dies. And lastly, a tightly closed bud that hasn't started to bloom has the potential to be beautiful, but it's hard to see if you don't know what to expect. The reason I prefer to give Haruhi slightly opened buds is because I see her as the same. She is beautiful as she is, but she has so much potential and so much more beauty for the world yet to discover. Plus, that first time, I was hopeful that after I confessed she would see our relationship as I do. I see it as a bud with its petals still tightly held together, with so very much potential to be something beautiful for a long time, but as yet unseen if you don't know which bush it came from. Or in the case of a relationship, if you don't know much about the people involved."

Haruhi stood gaping at Takeshi. _Who knew he could be so poetic. That was amazing. I hadn't thought about it that way. I just like the look of the slightly opened buds, so I never questioned why he would give me something like that. But does he really see me as being beautiful with the potential to be even more beautiful? That doesn't seem right. I mean I look like a boy, right?_

Takeshi's mother stepped behind Haruhi, reached around, and gently closed Haruhi's mouth. She leaned over and whispered into the girl's ear, "Yes, dear, a man in love sees beauty in the one he loves. Even if on one else does… even if she herself does not. Not that it is hard to see your beauty; you are the only one who does not recognize it." She walked back over to the bush she had been standing at as her son began to talk and started to trim it.

"Haruhi, are you ok? Mother, what did you say to her?" Haruhi had started to blush, so Takeshi was not sure if it was because of what he said, or what his mother whispered. He stepped over to her and took her by the hand to lead her to the bench.

"Nothing, son, I just told her that a man in love sees beauty in the one he loves, that's all. Am I wrong in such a statement? Did you not just say that you find Haruhi beautiful?" She didn't bother looking at them as she continued trimming and pruning.

"Uhn, your right, I do believe that Haruhi is beautiful. I also said that I want our relationship to grow and bloom." He sat down next to Haruhi on the bench.

"But… but everyone believes I'm a boy. How can you say that you think that I am beautiful?" she stammered, feeling very confused.

"I don't see you as a boy. None of the host club members see you as a boy. In fact, I would be surprised if even half of your clients actually really see you as a boy. I think that they just pretend that you are a boy for Tamaki's sake since he's the one that said that you should be a host before he realized that you were a girl. It's my honest opinion that your clients designate you because you are a sweet, friendly girl who is easy to get along with, and cares about everyone. And as for how I can say that you are beautiful, it's easy. You are. And it's not a matter of thinking that you are, I know that you are. Think about it, why else would the Hitachiin twins keep trying to get you to put on a dress if you weren't beautiful. I'm sorry if you don't believe me, but it's the truth." He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it gently. "Haruhi, you are beautiful and I love you, but to be honest, I don't really like comparing our relationship to a rose."

"Eh, why not?"

"Because a rose will eventually die. The rose bush may still live, but the flower itself will fade and die. I don't want to even consider that something like that might happen to our relationship." Takeshi felt his mother's hand on his shoulder.

"Your father will deny this if you ever mention it to him, but I can definitely tell that you are your father's son. He was a romantic at heart to when he was younger, too. Well, he still is, but he hides it well. Speaking of which, Akira hasn't left for the dojo yet. I'm going to go find him. You two behave yourselves, ok?" She had a sparkle in her eye as she turned to go inside. "Oh, and you might want to call Mitsukuni and plan something fun today instead of immediately starting her on training. It is summer break after all." And with a smile and a wave, she ducked into the house to find her husband.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter thirty one: **She had a sparkle in her eye as she turned to go inside. "Oh, and you might want to call Mitsukuni and plan something fun today instead of immediately starting her on training. It is summer break after all." And with a smile and a wave, she ducked into the house to find her husband.

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Takeshi's mother had never steered him wrong, so they decided to postpone training for a day. It wouldn't hurt anything really. So they sat in the rose garden for a little bit longer and then went inside to call Mitsukuni. As they walked in the door, Kimiko greeted them. She had been informed that she would get the next two weeks off, paid vacation. She had never had a vacation in the five years that she had worked for the family, as she usually chose to work full time instead of part time during her breaks from school. Since this would probably be her last summer with the family, as she would graduate at the end of the school year, it was decided that for her five years of faithful service she would get the two weeks off, and full time pay. Kimiko knew that the young couple would want to spend time together, but she was excited and wanted her new friend to go shopping with her to find a new dress. She and her boyfriend would have an official date that night. They hadn't really had dates before because their days off conflicted. Takeshi had called Mitsukuni while the girls were talking. As he came around the corner he heard what Kimiko was suggesting. Before Haruhi could decline he asked if he could tag along.

Kimiko had no problem with Takeshi tagging along since she saw him as a little brother figure, even more so since her stay with Haruhi. So the threesome got ready and headed to the mall. In the car on the way over, Takeshi smiled as he watched the two girls talk animatedly about what style of dress would look best on the other one. He didn't remember ever seeing Haruhi get so excited over a dress. _Ranka would probably die happy if he were to see this. He tries way too hard to get Haruhi to accept her feminine side, but all it really took was another girl that accepted her as a friend, _Takeshi mused. When they got there, Takeshi was shown a seat where he could watch the girls as they came out of the dressing room and viewed themselves in front of the multi-directional mirror. He sat there as Haruhi and Kimiko went looking for the perfect dress. After Kimiko took a few into the dressing room, Takeshi went to find Haruhi. As she looked for Kimiko another dress to try on, he glanced through the rack as well. He pulled out two dresses; he handed the first one to Haruhi. "Take this one to Kimiko-san." Then he handed her the second dress, "And you try this one on."

"But I'm not here to find me a dress," she started to protest but the look in his eyes told her not to. "Oh, alright." She did as she was told, without even looking at the dresses that she had been handed.

Kimiko had tried on the couple of dresses that she had taken into the dressing room with her, but none of them looked right. She took the newest dress from Haruhi and put it on. She was shocked. It fit perfectly and looked absolutely stunning from what she could see. She made her way out to the mirrors where Takeshi had taken his seat. The moment that she walked out of the dressing room, the sales lady that had been assisting her gasped. Takeshi smiled at her as she walked over to the mirrors. She didn't know that he had been the one to choose the dress for her. Haruhi had handed it to her, so she assumed that the girl had chosen it. Moments later, Haruhi walked out in and equally stunning dress. This time, not only did the sales lady gasp, but so did Kimiko and Takeshi. She walked over and stood next to Kimiko.

"Eh, how can a boy know how to pick such amazing dresses?" she asked in complete awe. Takeshi had chosen the absolute perfect dress for each of them on the first try.

"A boy? You mean the young master picked these out for us?" Kimiko asked with her jaw agape.

"Uhn, he looked with me for only a few seconds when he pulled these two off the rack and handed them to me. How? We looked and looked, but he just glanced over them racks and picked out perfection."

Kimiko had to agree. She didn't think that she would find another dress as beautiful. She didn't hear Takeshi stand and walk over to them.

"I'm no Hitachiin, but the two of you would make any dress look beautiful. It's not hard to pick out lovely dresses when the models are such stunning creatures. Would you two like to look some more?"

"No, why mess with perfection. Now all I need is to find shoes to go with it." Kimiko smiled. She would knock her boyfriend's socks off with this dress. As she spoke the sales lady who had been assisting them brought over an equally perfect pair of heels that went with the dress. She tried them on and was quite pleased with the overall image.

Haruhi was handed a pair of shoes as well. She dutifully put them on and turned to the mirrors. _Dad would absolutely flip if he saw me looking like this. Come to think of it, any of my friends would, especially the host club. _

Takeshi spoke to the sales lady in private, who then looked at the price tag of each item that the girls had selected and then left the area. The girls returned to the dressing room to change back into their own clothes. Haruhi handed her items to the attendant, but Kimiko was about to take hers to the front when the attendant said that she would take them for her. The girls followed the attendant to the front where Takeshi was already speaking to the sales lady. Haruhi protested as both dresses and pairs of shoes were boxed up. "I wasn't planning on buying it. We just came after her dress."

"But Ma'am, both outfits have already been paid for."

"Eh, what do you mean? I haven't paid for mine yet." Kimiko questioned the sales lady as she handed the bunch of boxes to Takeshi.

"You're right, you didn't pay for it. I did. Ever since I got over my crush on you, I have since seen you as a big sister type. I can't very well let my sister go out on her date without the family buying her a new dress to impress her boyfriend with, can I?" He smiled as he took all the boxes and turned to leave the shop. Looking back over his shoulder at the girls with a big grin he said, "Come on, we have one more stop to make before we leave."

Kimiko turned to stare at Haruhi, who just shrugged and stared back at her. Both girls giggled and they jogged to catch up to Takeshi who had been purposefully taking long strides. Takeshi slowed down as the girls caught up to him. Kimiko stood to his left, where he was holding the boxes, as Haruhi reached his right side. He reached down and held her hand as they walked through the mall.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter thirty two: **Kimiko turned to stare at Haruhi, who just shrugged and stared back at her. Both girls giggled and they jogged to catch up to Takeshi who had been purposefully taking long strides. Takeshi slowed down as the girls caught up to him. Kimiko stood to his left, where he was holding the boxes, as Haruhi reached his right side. He reached down and held her hand as they walked through the mall.

**Chapter Thirty Three**

The walked along chatting amicably until they reached Takeshi's destination, a jewelry store. He walked in with no hesitation, but both girls paused before walking in. The dress that Kimiko had gotten was emerald green in color, while Haruhi's was sapphire blue with silver trim. Takeshi walked straight up to the display with the colorful gems. He searched the display until he found exactly what he was looking for, a delicate set of emerald dangle earrings and a matching drop necklace with emeralds. The sales man pulled the set out for him to examine better. After holding the necklace up to Kimiko's neck, he nodded to the sales man, but continued to look in the display case. Kimiko protested. She could never afford such an extravagance. She had planned on finding costume jewelry to go with the dress. However, Takeshi turned a deaf ear, ignored her protests and continued looking, only this time at the sapphires.

Finally he found what he was looking for. It wasn't as simple as the emerald design, nor was it going to be as inexpensive. Not that he purposely looked for a more expensive design, but sapphires looked best next to diamonds. The set he found to go with Haruhi's dress was set in Platinum to accent the silver colored trim on her dress, sapphires to accent the blue of the dress itself, and diamonds to bring out the sparkle in his girlfriends eyes. He knew without even holding it up to her skin that it would bring out the cool rosy colors of her cute blush. _I wish that I could be as confident at finding her a ring as I was with her dress or accessories. I don't know how she would react though. _The sales man brought Takeshi out of his own little world with a simple statement.

"Sir, there is a ring over here in this display case that matches that particular set, if you would like to see it."

"Yes, let me see it."

_I could see that on her left hand as an engagement ring, with a simple platinum band as the wedding band. Eh, maybe not. She definitely wouldn't accept it at this point. Maybe she will accept it as a promise ring. I doubt that she even sees herself as ever getting married at this point, but I honestly would be the happiest man in the world if she would accept it as an engagement ring. I guess I should be happy with little victories. _He sighed. _So, a promise ring it is. But one day… _He wanted to surprise her, so he pulled the sales man to the side and asked if there was some way to size the ring without letting her know. "It will be for her right hand."

Haruhi sighed heavily, as she did not want him spending any more money on her than he had already done. But she allowed the sales man to measure her ring size anyways. The ring would not need to be sized as it was already the correct size. Another sales person was polishing the items and boxing them for the sale as the sales man that had been assisting him went to prepare the paperwork. He nudged his buddy and whispered to him just loud enough were Takeshi could hear but not the others, "Must be nice to have enough money to bed two hot chicks like that. Did you hear the bitches pretend to not want the expensive jewelry he was buying them?" It took every ounce of self control that he had not to jump the counter and beat the man to within an inch of his life. Takeshi took a deep breath and then asked if he could speak to the manager.

The manager came over and Takeshi pulled him aside where no one could hear. Moments later, the manager came back and took the paperwork from the sales man. He was told him to go home for the day since he had upset such an important customer. He handed the paperwork to a younger girl who was apparently new and hadn't had the confidence to approach when the trio walked in at first. She would get the commission. Haruhi and Kimiko had not been witness to the ordeal as they were looking at the charm bracelets. After the sale was complete, the young sales girl walked over to the charm section and offered to help the girls. Kimiko purchased two charm bracelets and two pairs of identical charms, which she had put onto the two bracelets.

Once the charms were attached, and handed to her along with her receipt, she told Haruhi to hold out her hand. She did as she was told, and Kimiko placed one of the bracelets on her arm. "It's not much, but I wanted to thank you for being my friend. I've learned more in my time with you that I ever thought I would, and I am not just talking about cooking. I had forgotten what it was like to have a real friend, and not just come co-workers. Plus, now you have a bracelet so that your boyfriend can buy you charms for special occasions instead of buying you expensive jewelry." She shot a look over at Takeshi who just shrugged.

After that, they grabbed a bite to eat and then when home so that Kimiko could get ready for her date. Haruhi helped her with her makeup and putting on the jewelry. They went to show Takeshi the finished product, giggling the whole way to go find him. On their way, they passed his mother, who admired the outfit. "Takeshi bought the whole thing for her, well minus the bracelet. I never knew that he had such amazing fashion sense. The outfit he bought me was even more amazing."

"I don't know if it is fashion sense, but he definitely had a keen eye in regards to the people he cares about." She turned to go, but then called back to Haruhi, "When you wear your outfit I would love to see it. If it is even more amazing than this one, it must be something spectacular."

"It is. It truly is. I'll let you see it when I wear it," Haruhi called over her shoulder as they left to find Takeshi. The girls found Takeshi making a phone call; he hung up as they walked in to show off the results of his finds.

"You look lovely." He walked over to Haruhi and put his arm around her waist. "Where is he taking you?"

"I don't know. I may actually be overdressed," she smiled weakly.

"Doesn't matter, he wont be able to take his eyes off of you. And just so that you know, if he doesn't treat you right, I can promise that I'm going to make him go through a living hell as he works for the rest of his life!" Both girls giggled as Kimiko left to go find her boyfriend. Takeshi looked at Haruhi for a moment.

"What?"

"We haven't had a real date either, have we?" A slight smile played at his lips as he tried to look serious.

"I don't know. What do you call a real date? And does not having what you consider a real date mean that we're not dating?"

"What do you say to going out to dinner, just the two of us?"

"But you've already spent way too much on me today, I couldn't…"

"Why do you think that I bought you that outfit? So that I could take you out and show you off."

"Eh, really?"

"Of course. So, will you give me the honor of escorting you to dinner tonight?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"Good because we have reservations in two hours. We will need to leave here in an hour and a half in order to get there on time. Can you be ready?"

"Hai! I'll be waiting at the door for you in one and a half hours." She ran out the door to get ready.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter thirty three: **"Good because we have reservations in two hours. We will need to leave here in an hour and a half in order to get there on time. Can you be ready?"

"Hai! I'll be waiting at the door for you in one and a half hours." She ran out the door to get ready.

**Chapter Thirty Four**

Haruhi was almost ready when she heard a knock on the door. "May I come in?" She waited for approval before entering, "Takeshi tells me that the two of you will not be at dinner tonight. So I came to see if you needed any help getting ready. Oh my…" she gasped as she walked into the room and saw Haruhi's outfit. She grabbed the girl by the hand, grabbed her shoes, and led the girl to her room and sat her at the vanity. Haruhi admitted that she did not have makeup, so her boyfriend's mother put just the lightest hint of color, keeping it very natural looking, and complimenting Haruhi's own natural beauty. She completed the look by loaning Haruhi platinum covered hair clips and helped her put on the jewelry. "You know, this makes me just a little bit jealous. I was looking forward to helping you pick out the perfect outfit, but it looks like my son beat me to it. This jewelry is unbelievable. I love it, and it looks stunning on you. Of course the dress and shoes do too."

Haruhi stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Even though she had seen the dress when they were shopping, the overall total package was still surprising. She stood in awe and the image before her. If she had known that she could look like that, she might not have believed that she could play the part of a male host as easily as she did. The woman in the mirror looking back at her was just that, a beautiful young woman. _Is this what Takeshi sees when he looks at me? Is this why he compares me to a rose? Is this really me that I am looking at? I feel like Cinderella, from commoner to princess with just a change of clothes._

It was nearing time to leave, so Haruhi started to head towards the front door. Takeshi was waiting for her, dressed in a tux. He was talking to his father and did not hear his mother and Haruhi coming his way. When his father stopped talking and stared, he turned and saw what had his father speechless. His mother stood behind her, but she could have stood right in front of Haruhi, but even that would not have hidden the spectacular view. The princess in front of him was not one of the high society snobs that he dealt with at the host club, nor was she one of the rich yet clueless debutants that he faced at society functions. This princess was the one that had the whole host club eating out of her hand. She was the one who had made his heart come to a total standstill. She was the princess that he wanted to see walking down the aisle towards him in a white dress and veil. He shook his head to clear that last thought. He couldn't allow himself to get too far ahead of himself. Haruhi was one who had to be won slowly. Plus she was still only a second year high school student. Until four to six months ago, he hadn't even considered wanting to marry anyone, so surely Haruhi was still years away from wanting that as well. He had to remind himself to wait.

As Haruhi made her way to the men, Akira spoke first, "You look lovely. Right son?"

Takeshi stood there with his mouth hanging open, stunned. "Son? Is there something you want to say?" His mother prodded, trying to get a response from him. She put two fingers under his chin and gently assisted him jaw closed. Then she took a handkerchief and pretended to dab drool away from the corners of his mouth.

"Haruhi…" It was the only thing that would come out of his mouth. Even then, he was afraid his voice would crack. _She's too beautiful for words. I don't deserve this._ "You look more beautiful that I had even hoped for. May I have the pleasure and honor to escort you to dinner?" He offered her his arm, which she took hold of. The walked out the door and to the waiting car. The ride to the restaurant was quiet. Haruhi mostly spent the time watching the scenery fly by, as Takeshi sat staring at Haruhi with thoughts of their future running through his head. After a while, they stopped in front of the most luxurious hotel around. The driver stepped out and held the door open for the couple.

The young couple walked in to the restaurant where Takeshi gave his name for the reservations. "Right this way sir." The maître d' showed them through the lavish restaurant to a more secluded area. It wasn't just the two of them, but Haruhi could tell that it was an area reserved for the elite. They were shown their table and handed menus to look at while waiting on their waiter. They placed their order and started talking about the plans for training over the next few weeks. As their appetizers were served, an undeniable voice a few tables away.

They both looked over just in time to catch Kyoya's eye. He was having dinner with the children of his father's business partners. Kyoya acknowledged them, but did not come over to talk to them as his waiter brought out his food. Takeshi inwardly sighed in relief as he was hoping that they would not run into anyone they both knew. He didn't want to share Haruhi, especially with how stunning she looked. She looked better than she ever had in any of the costumes they had put her in at the club. They ate and chatted a little, mostly just enjoying being together. Half way through their deserts, Kyoya came to the table. "Good evening, senpai. Haruhi, you look breathtaking this evening."

"Good evening Kyoya." Takeshi said, having been dreading this moment.

"Good evening, senpai. How are you?"

"Bored to tears, but thank you for asking. Mori-senpai, I was wondering if I could ask permission to take your girlfriend out of the dance floor? Maybe alleviate some of the monotony of spending time with father's partners' children. As you can see, there are no females at our table. So could I trouble you to borrow Haruhi, if only for one dance?"

"That is entirely up to her."

"Haruhi? Would you honor me with a dance?"

"Takeshi?"

"That's ok, if you want to. I'll be here when you get back. But please save a dance for me as well."

"Kyoya-senpai, you know that I can't dance."

"No Haruhi, I know that you cannot lead a dance. But as you are not playing the part of the male this time, following should not be as difficult. Please?"

Haruhi sighed, looked over at Takeshi one last time for assurance that he was ok with it, and then took Kyoya's hand as he led her out to the dance floor. It was as Kyoya had said, following was easier that leading, especially on a waltz which she knew the steps to. He made sure to keep the proper stance, never allowing himself to come too close to her. Moments before the song ended, he leaned in and whispered to Haruhi, "Because you broke Tamaki's heart, he chose not to have club activities this summer. Because you broke my heart, my father has had me going on and unending stream of dates, which all end miserably because they are not you. And if you ever showed the Hitachiin twins what you look like right now, you would break their hearts all over again, because they believe that only their designs can make you look this stunning." He straightened back up and shortly after saying that, the song ended. As he walked her back to her table he added, "Haruhi, you once claimed that I played the villain to teach you a lesson. I can honestly say that we are even now. Only a villain would tear out my still beating heart and show it to me. You did, and with that you taught me a lesson. The lesson I learned is that my name does not mean that I will always get what I want. There are some things that money can't buy, not much, but a few things. You're one of those things." They stepped up to the table and Kyoya leaned in to give Haruhi a kiss on the cheek. At the same time, he whispered, "I still love you Haruhi. I always will." With that, he bid Takeshi good night, and returned to his own table.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter thirty four: **They stepped up to the table and Kyoya leaned in to give Haruhi a kiss on the cheek. At the same time, he whispered, "I still love you Haruhi. I always will." With that, he bid Takeshi good night, and returned to his own table.

**Chapter Thirty Five**

Haruhi sat back down with Takeshi stunned that Kyoya would be so bold. She knew that he would frequently surprise her, but she never expected him to be that brash. Takeshi could see on her face that she was upset, but he saw nothing that he thought would upset her, so he figured that something was said. His Kouhai would have some explaining to do when they started the club back after the summer break, but he would not take away from his date with Haruhi to confront him. This was their time. He would protect it. Haruhi finished her desert before Takeshi.

After finishing her desert, Takeshi asked her to dance as well. She was not as graceful dancing as she would like to be, but she tried with Kyoya. When she danced with Takeshi, however, he stood her on the top of his feet or would lift her completely off the ground. She, for the first time in her life, truly felt like a princess in Takeshi's arms. After the dance, they returned to their seat for coffee, but Takeshi was fumbling with something in his pocket. Moments passed, until he finally pulled out the ring out of its box. "Haruhi, I have something to ask, but I'm not real sure how you will take it. In honesty, it's not the exact question that I want to ask, and that's why I am having such a hard time figuring it out. But the question that I am going to ask relates directly to the question that I don't think that I should ask at this time."

"Takeshi, you're rambling? That's not like you. Are you ok?"

"Uhn, just confused. Haruhi, would you accept a ring, for your right hand, as a promise ring?"

"A promise ring? What promise?" Not being the typical girly-girl, Haruhi had not heard of promise rings.

"It is a ring that accompanies a promise of an engagement ring. It doesn't mean that you would accept the engagement ring; it's just to say that I am promising you that I will ask you when the time is right. Right now, you're still in high school, and under-aged. I know that you want to be a lawyer, which means a lot more school in your future. So, you might not want to be tied down while you're in school."

"Takeshi?"

"Hai?"

"The ring?"

"Oh yeah." He brought the ring out and presented it to her. "Will you accept it?"

"On one condition."

"And that is?"

"You don't get upset if I don't wear it to school or club. It wouldn't look good on a boy."

"Ok, I can accept that condition."

He laughed as he put it on her right hand. "It's amazing. It matches the jewelry that you bought me. When did you get it?" It fit perfectly. She continued to admire it.

"This morning when we got the rest of the matching set. I wanted to surprise you with it. You didn't look like you would have accepted if I had bought it just as a ring with no significance. You seem to think that I spent too much money today. But Haruhi, if it's for you, I would spend my last penny." _I wish it were an engagement ring, but for now this will do. Why am I in such a hurry? _

Kyoya walked by on his way out and witnessed Haruhi admiring her new ring. _What!?! No way! Surely she hasn't accepted his proposal. No wait, it looks like it goes with the other jewels that she was wearing. But then again, Haruhi can't afford something like that. That was platinum, sapphires, and diamonds. So either Mori-senpai bought it for her, or she borrowed it from somewhere. But if she borrowed it, then she would have worn the ring from the start, right? So does that mean he bought it for her? _ "That's a striking ring, Haruhi. Is it new?"

"Yes, Takeshi bought it for me."

"I see. Mori-senpai, I have to say that you really have an eye for the stunningly beautiful… the jewelry is exceptional as well." He smiled one of his rare, true smiles at Haruhi, who blushed. "So, tell me, senpai, how come Haruhi wasn't wearing the ring earlier?" He was fishing for the truth, not sure if he really wanted it or not.

"I had a specific reason for giving her a ring. And although it is part of a set, I wanted to ask her if she would accept my reason's for wanting her to have the ring. That is to say that the ring is part of the set of jewelry, not part of a set of rings." _If you really want to know Kyoya, just ask me. I have no fear of telling you that I want her to be my wife, when she's ready._

"Really? It looks as if you would expect to find a simple platinum band next to it, although on a different hand. I would have expected it to be part of a set of rings." _So then it's not a part of a wedding set? What are your intentions, senpai? If you lead her on or hurt her, I don't care how strong the Morinodzuka family, or the Haninodzuka family is, I will make you regret it. She may not have chosen me, but she is still my friend and I will still protect her._

"I agree, it would look good like that, but that is not the case. This isn't a part of that type of set." _Not that I wouldn't love to put that type of set on her left hand. But the time isn't right. She still has almost two full years of High School and then years and years of college. Besides that, what business is it of yours if I give her an engagement ring? Now I know why I feel so anxious when I think about asking Haruhi to marry me. It's because of him. _

"Is that so? Well it certainly is exquisite. But then again, any ring that sits on her hand would seem so as well, correct?" Kyoya took Haruhi's hand and kissed the back of it gently. _But then again, she could make even plain tin look worth a billion yen._

"No truer words have ever been spoken." _Not only can she make any jewelry look good, but she makes any man she wants fall in love with her as well. How did I get so lucky? I'm sorry Kyoya. I know you care about her, but I can't let her go._

"Well, I'll bid you a good night now. I'll see you both in a few weeks once club starts up again after summer, correct?" _Maybe not seeing her for the time being will help me get over her, but I doubt it._

"Of course, senpai." Haruhi answered got the both her and her boyfriend. As far as she was concerned, she still had a debt to pay off. But if the truth be told, Kyoya wiped the debt completely when she fell into the coma. He did it, not because he was concerned that she wouldn't come out of the coma, or wouldn't be able to fulfill the repayment, or even because he felt sorry for her. He closed out the debt because, after almost losing her, he reevaluated things in his life. The debt that was still left was mostly because of increases due to the twins' actions, made out of emotion, or even as a means to persuade her into something. None of which were valid reasons for increasing her debt, and he knew it. Kyoya, however, had not told her that she doesn't have the debt holding her at the club. He had intended to confess to her again, this time when she was not in a coma or asleep, and tell her after she had accepted his confession. That was not to be, now that she was with their senpai. So he had not found a good time to tell her that her debt was cleared. He probably wouldn't tell her now anyways, since it really didn't matter. She used the club time to spend time with her boyfriend.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter thirty five: **He had intended to confess to her again, this time when she was not in a coma or asleep, and tell her after she had accepted his confession. That was not to be, now that she was with their senpai. So he had not found a good time to tell her that her debt was cleared. He probably wouldn't tell her now anyways, since it really didn't matter. She used the club time to spend time with her boyfriend.

**Chapter Thirty Six**

After another dance Takeshi paid the bill and the two left the restaurant but did not get into the limo. They walked, instead, to a park that was across the street. They strolled quietly, walking hand in hand in the evening air. They passed a street vendor with flowers, so Takeshi bought Haruhi a bouquet. It was a very pleasant evening, as the walked in peaceful silence, just enjoying each other's company. It was Takeshi who broke the silence. "Haruhi?" _I don't want to ask, but I have to know. It's killing me._

"Takeshi?"

"Do you have feelings for Kyoya?"

"Takeshi, you should know that I care about all of my friends."

"I meant deeper feelings. Should I worry about him taking you away?" _I guess the best way to find out is to ask directly. _

"Only if you push me away first. Why do you ask?"

"I saw how he looks at you. And I know that he confessed to you first, but you never answered him. I guess I was just a little bit worried. Something that he said to you as he kissed your cheek after your dance tonight had you shocked. He has a tendency to get what he wants, and everyone knows it." _I am worried that he is going to take you away from me. He doesn't back down when he wants something, and I don't know if I could go toe to toe with him in anything except a martial arts contest. _They stopped walking as she moved in front of him.

"He may have confessed, but I never answered him because I was never awake when he confessed. How can I answer something that I have never heard? And what he said to me that may have made you think that I was shocked was nothing that you should worry about. Yes, if I didn't care for you, then you might have had reason to be concerned. But then again, if I didn't care for you, I wouldn't have accepted your confession. I couldn't play with a friend's heart like that. Just like I don't play with Kyoya-senpai's heart. I have let him know in no uncertain terms, that I am with you and only you. Don't misunderstand me. I do love senpai, but not to the extent that I love you. I can honestly say that if you had never confessed, but senpai had done so while I was awake, then I might be with him now. But I am glad that you confessed. Nothing else could have made me happier at that moment." She tiptoed to place a kiss on his cheek. "I am not one of those flighty girls like we host at the club. I don't flit from one boy to another like some social butterfly. You're the one that I am with, no one else. No one is going to steal me away, and I won't leave unless you push me away. OK?"

He cupped her face in his hand as he bent down and gently placed a kiss on her lips. It was soft, sweet, and tender. That was the only answer she needed. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved his arms to encircle her petite waist. The intensity of their kisses grew as Takeshi's inner voices waged battle with one another. _We're in public! We shouldn't be doing this. But she responded. It doesn't matter, I'm older, I should know better. If she is uncomfortable, she will stop. But what if someone recognizes her. Like who? Like someone who knows her father. Oh yeah, I doubt he would be happy to know that while he entrusted his daughter's care to me, I am here making out with her. No, he wouldn't be happy with that, would he? But it's dark, no one will recognize us. But is that the way I want to repay Ranka-san's trust in me? At least we're not in the privacy of one of the bedrooms at home; after all there are public laws to keep things in check. But I shouldn't be relying on other's laws and rules to keep myself in check. It's not like I'm having full blown intercourse with her right here in the middle of the park. Maybe not, but how would Ranka feel if he walked up and saw what I was doing to his daughter right now? Eh, maybe…_

Takeshi's mind trailed off as Haruhi broke contact. She pulled back from him and blushed furiously. She was looking at her feet, unable to look him in the eyes. "Haruhi, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"No. I… it's just… well... I… I liked it, but we have someone watching us." He looked down and saw a small child no older than 3 staring up at him. "I didn't think it was appropriate behavior in front of someone so young."

"You're right." He squatted down to the little boy and asked, "Where's your parents, little one?"

"I dunno."

"Who are you here at the park with?"

"I dunno."

"Do you know where you live?"

"I dunno."

"Maybe we should go to the police call box and report this, what do you say?"

"I'm not supposed to walk on the path without holding someone's hand."

Haruhi stepped in, "Well, why don't we all three go to the police call box together. You can hold both of our hands, so that no one gets lost on the way, ok?"

The little tyke smiled and nodded as he reached up to take the hands offered to him. It was well past dark by this point, but the trail lights were on, granting enough light to safely walk the path. The three received many double takes as they walked along, with murmurs of, "What a cute family." "You can see how much they all love each other." "How precious." However, the most annoying comment that they overheard was, "Aren't they too young to be starting a family?"

The threesome finally found a police call box and contacted the authorities. About nine minutes later, a very frantic young mother and two police showed up at the call box. In the mean time, however, a shaved ice vendor passed by, so Takeshi bought all three a snow cone. As the police and the child's mother showed up, Haruhi was in middle of wiping the little boy's face of the dripping syrup as he was giggling and telling the two young adults about the baby sister or brother he was going to get in two months time. Takeshi once again saw in that little scene, his future. When the young boy saw his mother, he ran to hug her. She thanked the couple for taking care of her son as they parted ways and wished them luck in their future. "Surely you two will make wonderful parents some day as well."

Haruhi instantly replied, "Oh, we're not married."

"I'm sorry. I just assumed… I mean you two definitely look very much in love, like newly weds."

"No, it's ok. We've only just started dating," she countered.

"But someday… in the future, you can rest assured, that I will be asking her to marry me."

"Eh Takeshi, let me get out of High school first," she laughed.

The young mother looked at the couple and smiled, "Give it time. Don't get in too big of a rush, because I can tell that you two will be together for a while. Don't laugh at second sight. Just accept that I can tell that you two are defiantly going to be together for a while… happily together at that. But I have to go get a certain young man in the bath and ready for bed before his father gets home. Thank you again for taking care of Hikari for me. And good luck!" She took her son's hand and they left. Takeshi called for the limo to pick them up and they headed back to the house.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter thirty six: **The young mother looked at the couple and smiled, "Give it time. Don't get in too big of a rush, because I can tell that you two will be together for a while. Don't laugh at second sight. Just accept that I can tell that you two are defiantly going to be together for a while… happily together at that. But I have to go get a certain young man in the bath and ready for bed before his father gets home. Thank you again for taking care of Hikari for me. And good luck!" She took her son's hand and they left. Takeshi called for the limo to pick them up and they headed back to the house.

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

Although he didn't want the night to end, Takeshi was almost giddy at the fact someone had thought that they were a newly-weds. He was also not one to give 'second sight' a second though, usually. But tonight, hearing someone say that they would happily be together for a long time had given his heart wings. Maybe he didn't need to worry about Kyoya after-all. Plus, he would never admit it, not even to himself, but he was glad that young Hikari had interrupted them, because he didn't know which side was going to win of his inner battle. This way, he was able to not overstep any lines, for which he was grateful. The next two weeks having her at the house was going to be a test of his willpower and morals, but he felt that he was up for the battle.

When they two returned to Takeshi's home, Haruhi went to bathe and get ready for bed, but Takeshi's mother caught him as he was on his way to his room. She had seen the ring on Haruhi's hand as she walked past, and there were many questions to ask her son. He filled her in on all the details. One thing about the Morinodzuka family, they were a tight knit family who shared everything… well almost. He told his mother how Kyoya had reacted, about the conversation he had with Haruhi just before they were interrupted, and about how they had found and cared for the young boy as well as what his mother told them. The only thing that he didn't tell his mother was what they had been doing when Haruhi noticed the interruption. That was something he didn't feel his mother needed to be privy to.

Although she wanted to make sure that her son was thinking things through before giving the girl a ring, she was proud of the way he had handled the evening's events. The only thing she was concerned about was the way her son had explained the ring to the Otori boy. She had heard about his ability to manipulate things to his liking over the years that he and her son had been in the host club together. She was concerned that he would still attempt to change Haruhi's mind. _That will just not do. I know that Takeshi could probably have another intelligent beauty on his arm in a matter of days if he chose to, but I like this kid. She reminds me of me when I was her age. Well maybe not since I wasn't as ambitious as she seems to be. I just knew who I wanted to be with and made marrying Morinodzuka Akira my priority. She seems to have her eyes set on a much larger prize, since she wants to be a lawyer. She's got spunk, though, that's for sure. _Yes, it was obvious that Takeshi's mother wanted to see her son make his girlfriend a part of the family. The last thing Takeshi told his mother was how Haruhi had set his mind at ease. She had told him that she would not be going anywhere, unless he pushed her away. He smiled as he told his mother that that was just not going to happen. There was no way that he would let her get away that easily.

That night Takeshi dreamed of walking the park path with a child of their own between them, much like they had done while helping young Hikari. He could already see what their children would look like. As with most every night since her attack, Haruhi woke from a nightmare of the attack once again. She made her way to the kitchen to get herself some soothing tea, only to find that she was not the only one awake that early morning. Takeshi's mother was also in the kitchen making her self some tea as well. When she saw Haruhi in the doorway, she instantly grabbed another tea cup. The two chatted amicably while sipping on their tea and nibbling on shortbread cookies.

Finally, the curiosity was too much to bear. She knew that she could trust her son and his judgment. However, she didn't know if she believed what he said about Haruhi's words. It was too much for her to bear, so she asked the girl, "Haruhi, may I ask you something rather personal?"

"Certainly, what is it?"

"My son tells me that you had another suitor that you also had feelings for, is that true?"

"Well, it's true that I did care for Takeshi and Kyoya-senpai equally at one point. But since Takeshi confessed to me, I have grown to care more for him than I ever thought that I could. Kyoya is still a very special person to me, but I don't love him the way I love Takeshi. I will tell you what I hope that I got across to your son. The only way that I would ever consider leaving Takeshi is if he tells me to go away. At that point, I would rather leave and maintain a friendship that to have him walk out of my life forever. Like I told him tonight, I am not the flighty type of girl who flits and flirts from one boy to another. I have never been like that, and have no plans of starting to act like that now." _Geez, maybe you should go wake up your younger son and your husband so I can tell them too. What is with this family? They both asked me the same question?_

That answer was good enough. She was a good and caring mother who was only trying to look out for her eldest son. She was also a woman who believed that her 'woman's intuition' was usually dead on the spot, so she trusted Haruhi. _That girl is going to make a fine addition to our family one day. I can already tell. Plus she already has Mitsukuni's admiration. What more could a wife of Takeshi need?_

They were walking back to the rooms together when the elder of the two asked, "So what woke you up?"

"A Nightmare. I get them about twice a night now, which is actually better than it used to be. I would be woken up at least five or six times a night a month ago. They aren't as bad now either. I would wake up in a cold sweat, unable to use my voice even though it felt like I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Now mostly I wake up before I get to the screaming part."

"Oh, you poor dear. Are you ok? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, I just get me a drink of water and go back to bed. The doctors tell me that it will take some time to get over what I have been through. I know that as well. It's not like I just scraped my knee or something. I just have to be patient and hope that my recovery goes the way the doctors seem to believe that it is going." They walked to their respective doors, and bid each other a good night.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter thirty seven: "**No, I just get me a drink of water and go back to bed. The doctors tell me that it will take some time to get over what I have been through. I know that as well. It's not like I just scraped my knee or something. I just have to be patient and hope that my recovery goes the way the doctors seem to believe that it is going." They walked to their respective doors, and bid each other a good night.

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

The next morning would be her first day of training. They had agreed that the two would go for a morning run after breakfast. Because she had not been training as long as Takeshi had, the run would be a short one to start out with. Takeshi agreed to join her on the run, but he would let her set the pace so that she did not push herself too hard. The two stretched and left for their run about an hour after breakfast. When they returned, they cleaned up and joined the family for lunch. After lunch, the two would go for walks in the rose garden, or spend time reading or chatting, but mostly reading. In the mid-afternoon, Mitsukuni would join them to teach Haruhi the basics of Karate, on which her self defense would be build. Due to his lack of stature, Mitsukuni made the perfect example for Haruhi to learn from. As time to teach her things such as throws came along, everyone concerned made sure that she practiced on both Mitsukuni and Takeshi, so she could master the move with any opponent.

After training with Mitsukuni, the two would clean up once again, and spend time together before dinner. After dinner, it was a household tradition that the family would spend time together, discussing their day and keeping up with each other, which Haruhi felt comfortable enough to join in on. Haruhi's summer break progressed rather smoothly. With no other students to train with, they were able to speed up the amount that she learned in each lesson while still making sure that she did not move on until she mastered each move. There were a few times when Mitsukuni would stay after training to help Haruhi with her summer homework, and then he would join the family for dinner. The summer break was coming to an end, when Takeshi's mom finally got to have her "girls' day out" that she had been looking forward to since it was decided that Haruhi would be staying with them.

The two ladies made their way to the limo when Takeshi started to join them, "Where do you think you're going, mister?"

"Eh, I just wanted to join you. I wanted to spend time with my lovely mother."

"Nice try. You can spend time with me next week after Haruhi goes home. Today is my day to spend time with this darling young lady. No matter how you try to spin it, I know you don't want to spend time with me. It's spending more time with her that you have your sights set on. Don't try to pull the wool over my eyes young man. Now go. Either you go to the dojo with your father and brother, or call Mitsukuni up, or just go read, but any way about it, you're not going with us." She held her fists on her hips, but said the whole thing with a smile.

With Takeshi properly chastised and sent on his way, the pair made their way to the first of many luxurious shops. Despite her protests, Haruhi found outfit after outfit from store after store being added to her wardrobe. Just about the time that Haruhi thought that her father would have to rent them an apartment with another room just for the clothes they finally stopped shopping for clothes and went to lunch. Haruhi felt completely comfortable with Takeshi's mother, so the two spoke freely about anything and everything that came up in conversation. That is until she asked Haruhi if she would feel comfortable living in the family's mansion when she and Takeshi married. "I…I… eh… I don't know what my future holds."

"Are you saying that you don't see yourself marrying Takeshi?"

"No, that's not what I am saying. I am saying that I don't know what my future holds. Takeshi and I have only been dating for a few months, plus I have over a year and a half of high school, and then several more years of college. I don't know if Takeshi will be willing to wait for me that long. I mean, he is already in college. I'm sure that there are tons of other very willing ladies ready to jump at the chance to be with him once he tires of me."

"Dear, have you ever seen Takeshi with any girl?"

"Yes, all the time at the host club."

"No dear, I mean of his own volition. Have you ever heard of him having a girlfriend before you?"

"No, but I didn't get involved in everyone's personal life. I just assumed that if he did have a girlfriend, that he kept it away from common knowledge at the host club to keep the girls from getting jealous."

"Sweetie, he hasn't had a girl that he was serious enough about to even consider taking them to dinner, never mind buying the complete outfit including jewelry for said dinner. Hon, if you care about my son even half of how much he cares for you, then it would be safe to say that I need to know if you're going to have a traditional Japanese wedding, or a Western style wedding. A mother has to prepare for these things. The only other person that my son has even come half as close to is his own family, his cousin. No other person, male or female, has ever gotten as close to him as you have. And let's face it, even Mitsukuni likes you and Takeshi together, so you've won over the whole family. It's as good as a done deal now." It was obvious that this lady had her sights set on Haruhi becoming her daughter-in-law, and she did not take no for an answer. She rambled on and on about how Haruhi would, of course, be allowed to redecorate the room that she and Takeshi would live in, as well as how much better it would be to be with family when she was going through the grueling last years of college to become a lawyer. Her ramblings left Haruhi to ponder in her own little world.

_Does Takeshi really care enough for me to want to marry me? Is that what I want? His family is so traditional, yet mine is the absolute opposite. Dad is as non-traditional as they come. How would he handle me being in such a traditional family? I think… no, I am pretty sure that I love Takeshi. At least it's what I think. But does he love me, honestly? And even if he does, is it enough to keep him waiting for me until I am ready? And what about what his mother said… if he has never dated another girl, is he really ready to settle down with the first girl he dated? Or was being in the host club enough of a hint at what dating would be like for him to know what he wants? _Her mind almost fried itself over the questions running through her head. After lunch, the two went to a spa for "the works" before returning back to the house.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter thirty eight:**_ And what about what his mother said… if he has never dated another girl, is he really ready to settle down with the first girl he dated? Or was being in the host club enough of a hint at what dating would be like for him to know what he wants? _Her mind almost fried itself over the questions running through her head. After lunch, the two went to a spa for "the works" before returning back to the house.

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

When they returned, the new purchases were taken to Haruhi's room for the maids to put away. Takeshi commented on Haruhi's new hairdo, which she didn't really notice much difference, but it was enough that he was aware of it. After dinner, instead of joining his family for family time, Takeshi and Haruhi took one last walk in the rose garden before her summer break ended. The sun was setting, casting a warm hue across the garden. The young couple sat at the bench holding hands and enjoying the scenery in silence. Occasionally they would share the fleeting pleasant thought that flitted through their heads.

_What am I going to do tomorrow when she leaves? I don't know if I will be able to sleep without knowing that she is just down the hall. Before her attack, the whole host club thought that we were able to take care of her, but then… her attack made us uncomfortably aware that we can't protect her the way that we thought we had been. I doubt that the rest of the club will stop trying to protect her, but surely there has to be something that I can do personally. It will kill me if anything ever happens to her again like that. I have become acutely aware of the hold she has on me. Why? Why did I have to fall totally, head over heals in love with someone two years younger than me? If she was older, we could marry now. UGH! Why do I keep thinking these thoughts? I have to get this line of thinking out of my head. She is only a second year high school student. She has almost two years of high school, not to mention tons of college. Hell, I don't even know if she will want to marry me. OK, time to clear my head. I need to get those thoughts out of my mind. OK, OK. _He closed his eyes and tried to clear his head.

_I miss my dad, but I am definitely going to miss staying here as well. I can't believe that the whole summer break is almost over, and I have not once thought about wanting to go back to school. Of course, it has helped that I haven't had to deal with Tamaki or the twins while I've been here. _She looked over at Takeshi who was sitting quietly with his eyes closed. _Wow, how did I get so lucky enough to be dating someone so handsome? He is amazing, especially when he looks like that. He makes me want to reach over and run my hands… oh geez! What am I thinking? I can't do that. What would he think about me? But then again, I imagine that he probably wouldn't mind if I kissed him, maybe. Who knows, but I wouldn't mind, that's for sure. Eh, I need to stop thinking about that. _As she thought about kissing him, Haruhi involuntarily moved her fingertips up to her lips.

Takeshi looked down at her, watching her thoughts run across her face. She did not even realize that he was watching her. As she touched her fingers to her own lips, Takeshi's eyes followed, as did his mind. All he could think of was the kiss they had shared in that same garden the day that they had told their friends that they were dating. Although they were dating, Takeshi was a man of honor. Most of the kisses that they had shared had been chaste kisses, usually on Haruhi's forehead or on the cheek, save the one kiss. Without even realizing what he was doing, Takeshi moved closer to Haruhi and took her face in his hands and kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal or greater intensity, something he had not expected. His arms slid down from her face to encircle her waist as he pulled her onto his lap and deepened the kiss. She raked her fingers through his soft locks as he caressed her back, working his hands up and down her back. He felt the hem of her blouse ruffle up over his hands due to a breeze, and unconsciously he took advantage of the exposure of her soft skin.

His hands made their way under her shirt and stroked her back, causing her to let out a small moan into his mouth as they kissed. He crossed his arms behind her, pulling her even closer, and causing his fingertips to feather along her sides and brush the underside of her breast. _We need to stop! We need to stop! We need to stop! I don't want to, though. I want to carry her to my room and never let her go. _It was then that they heard someone behind them clearing their throat. _Where the hell did my self control go? I am as grateful to my mother for stopping us as I am regretful that she showed up when she did. _Instantly upon hearing his mother clear her throat, Takeshi pulled his hands out from under Haruhi's blouse and release her from the lip-lock they had going. Haruhi's face flushed a bright red.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" _Takeshi, I know that I have taught you better. Don't let your hormones get away from you just yet._

"Nothing that shouldn't have been interrupted in the first place. Is there something that you needed Mother?" _Damn. Damn. Damn. Why do I lose all self control around Haruhi? I know better. Damn!_

"I just wanted to remind you that Haruhi's last day here is tomorrow, and she still needs to pack. And, seeing that earlier today, she and I probably tripled her wardrobe, well at least what she brought of it, she probably has a lot of packing to do. Maybe you would like to assist her? She will probably need some real strength to latch her suitcase, assuming she doesn't need at least one or two more that is." _Assistance with the door opened that is. I hope that I won't catch you two in a similar compromising situation while in her bedroom, right son?_

"Thank you, I completely forgot. I guess I got a little too comfortable around here. I greatly appreciate the hospitality that you have shown me, as well as the untold amounts of clothes that you purchased today. I don't know how to thank you enough for everything." The red still tinted Haruhi's face, so she was also thankful for the dim lighting in the garden so that her boyfriend's mother couldn't see her embarrassment.

"It's ok, dear. We've loved having you here. You are welcome back, anytime. Let me know if you need more assistance that what my son can provide when it comes to packing." She turned and left to go back into the house. Haruhi stood to follow her in, but Takeshi stopped her. He pulled her into a hug once again and kissed her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I just got so caught up… Haruhi, don't leave. Marry me and stay here."

Her jaw dropped. No words came out, as she tried to wrap her head around what he had just said. She knew that she was too young, not to mention that she would lose her scholarship at Ouran High School if she did something so… so… she was stumped. What did she consider marrying Takeshi to be? Was it bold? Brash? Smart? Stupid? What exactly were her feelings on the subject? "I… I… I… don't know what to say."

"No forget it. I know better. You still have too much school, not to mention that you would lose your scholarship, Tamaki would say that you still owe the club for the vase, and so many other complications. I am sorry for springing it on you like that. Please forgive me." _How could I get so stupid? How could I get so sloppy with myself? She's going to hate me now, I just know it._

"Takeshi, you're right, I would lose my scholarship and be kicked out of Ouran High School. But that's not why I can't yet. The reason I have to say no right now is simply because I can't let my feelings for you overthrow my desire to become a lawyer. Please understand that it is not about you." She pulled away from him and started towards the house to go pack.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter thirty nine: **"Takeshi, you're right, I would lose my scholarship and be kicked out of Ouran High School. But that's not why I can't yet. The reason I have to say no right now is simply because I can't let my feelings for you overthrow my desire to become a lawyer. Please understand that it is not about you." She pulled away from him and started towards the house to go pack.

**Chapter Fourty**

That night, after she finished packing, she and Takeshi had tea before retiring for the evening. Once in bed, however, Takeshi found it near impossible to sleep. He tossed and turned over and over; his thought running out of control through his head. He knew that he would regret what he said to Haruhi just before they came inside to pack her belongings, but he wouldn't take it back. It was how he truly felt, and he would say it again if it would make his case for him. Unfortunately, he knew that it wouldn't. He also knew that he shouldn't have said anything like that yet. She was still weary of dating, let alone the thought of taking it further. As far as he knew, the thought terrified her. He was mentally kicking himself for not keeping himself in check.

A little after 4 am, he couldn't stand it anymore and went to the kitchen to make him self some tea to try to calm his nerves. When he walked into the kitchen, he found Haruhi there already making some tea. She offered to make him some as well. She had woken up to a particularly heinous dream which caused her to wake with her silent screams. They had been less while she stayed there, but still, they came none the less. When Takeshi asked why she was awake, she started to tell him. She really didn't meant to tell him, but she knew that she could trust him with anything, and it slipped out. His worry that she had been kept awake by what he said was quickly put aside. She put his mind at ease as she told him that she could never consider his feelings for her to be worrisome. It pleased her to know that he cared for her so much that he wanted her to marry him. She admitted that she wasn't ready yet, but the fact that he was, warmed her heart.

After they finished their tea, he walked her back to her room, and then returned to his. He slept soundly after that. The next morning, after breakfast, the two went for their morning run as they had almost every other morning during the break. After training that afternoon, Haruhi prepared for her return home. It was decided, after a phone call to Ranka, that Kimiko would not need to stay with Haruhi for more than possibly a week. They would decided once and for all when she would be allowed to be stay alone after the doctor appointment the following Friday. Takeshi escorted the girls back to Haruhi's apartment, along with the food that his mother sent so that they would not have to cook that evening. He spent the rest of the evening with Haruhi at her apartment while Kimiko cleaned the house.

The next morning, they were picked up and taken to school. _It's amazing how quickly something becomes routine. I don't even remember what it was like to walk to school every morning by myself. And the thought of Kimiko not being there just doesn't seem right. _She quickly made her way through the day dealing with the usual antics of the twins. Club hours went as smoothly as one could hope they would. Takeshi and Kimiko took Haruhi home at the end of the day, while Mitsukuni took a different limo home. The rest of the week went pretty much the same until Friday.

Friday, because it was known in advance that Haruhi would have yet another follow-up appointment, they chose not to have guests for the day. Takeshi took full advantage of the situation and went with Haruhi to her doctor appointment. It was determined that Haruhi was making a full and speedy recovery. Kimiko would no longer be needed to accompany Haruhi at night, as she was deemed well enough. She did, however, agree to stay until Sunday night. Monday morning she would make sure to take all her belongings with them when they were picked up. She was not looking forward to going back to the Morinodzuka household. Not because they didn't treat her fairly, nor was it because she didn't get along with her fellow co-workers, nor because it would mean that she had to work more hours and harder work. No, the reason that she did not want to go back was simply because she had become friends with Haruhi, and was afraid that the friendship would end.

That weekend, Haruhi assured Kimiko that they would not stop being friends just because they were no longer living together. Haruhi even offered to continue with the cooking lessons if Kimiko wanted. It was agreed that since Sunday would continue to be Kimiko's day off, she and Takeshi would go over to Haruhi's for the day. Kimiko would learn to cook, and Takeshi and Haruhi would have a chaperone while they spent time together.

Clocks tick off seconds, which turn into minutes, into hours, into day; the calendar counts off days, moving into weeks, into months. Routines settle in and become old familiar friends. Life fell into what Haruhi would best describe as normal for her. Takeshi still took her to school in the morning, the twins still made her life a living hell during class time, and lunch was usually spend avoiding the twins. Haruhi continued taking lessons at the dojo once a week under Mitsukuni's instruction; and she highly recommended to all the girls that went to the host club that they learn self-defense as well. And club hours were spend avoiding doing anything that would allow Kyoya to create a whole new debt to hold over her head. Kyoya finally admitted to Haruhi, but denied to everyone else, that he had been unfair in the way he added to her debt, and they settled it out in a manner that was fair to everyone. It was done in a private conversation between the two. Takeshi had been rather insistent that he wanted to be involved, but Haruhi would not allow it. Kyoya admitted, once they were in private, that he understood why Takeshi wanted to be involved, and he would not have had any problems with him. Haruhi explained to Kyoya that this was between the two of them, and that although she was dating Takeshi, she was still and independent and proud woman who took care of herself and her own dealings.

The day after Tamaki and Kyoya graduated, Kimiko also graduated from college. Haruhi was, of course, invited. Kimiko admitted then that her time with Haruhi during her recovery had been the turning point in her own recovery from the loss of her family. She considered Haruhi as close as family. To emphasis the point, Haruhi's third year of High School was accented by the fact that she had been asked to take on the task of "Maid of Honor" for Kimiko's wedding. The wedding took place three months before Haruhi's graduation.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter forty: **The day after Tamaki and Kyoya graduated, Kimiko also graduated from college. Haruhi was, of course, invited. Kimiko admitted then that her time with Haruhi during her recovery had been the turning point in her own recovery from the loss of her family. She considered Haruhi as close as family. To emphasis the point, Haruhi's third year of High School was accented by the fact that she had been asked to take on the task of "Maid of Honor" for Kimiko's wedding. The wedding took place three months before Haruhi's graduation.

**Chapter Forty One**

It was about a week before graduation for Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru, when they had the last meeting of the Ouran High School Host Club. There would be no one left to carry on, so this was the last event ever. It was a bittersweet event, with tons of food and dancing. Haruhi's dress was, of course, a never before seen Hitachiin design made especially for Haruhi. It was explained to the guests why Haruhi had misled everyone, to which they received a surprising reaction. The guests, instead of reacting badly, they were quite understanding. Of course, some felt that Kyoya had overstepped his bounds by adding to her debt over and over again. But for the most part, the ladies were more than willing to accept Haruhi as a girl, and even as a friend. They did not, however, indicate that Haruhi was in fact dating one of their own, for fear of the affect it might have had on the guests.

It was nearing time for the guests to leave and the rest of the club to clean up when there was a sudden flash in the windows. Haruhi instantly dropped the tea set that she had been carrying to the kitchen, shattering the fine porcelain all over the floor. As she bent down to pick up the pieces, she knew she was in trouble. Thunder rang out throughout the building. Try as she might, Haruhi could not steel her nerves enough to keep a mask in front of the guests. She dropped everything and ran as fast as her legs would carry her to the supply closet.

Haruhi's guests were escorted out as were the twins' guests. The other hosts still had guests that they were trying as politely as they could to get to leave. Kaoru was the first to make it into the supply closet to try comforting Haruhi. Nothing he said or did could calm her nerves, even after Hikaru joined them. Even the trick of wrapping her in a blanket and putting headphones on her did not help this time. With every clap of thunder, she shook harder and more tears streamed down her face.

Tamaki was the next host to finally get rid of his guests, so he also tried to sooth Haruhi's rattled nerves to no avail. Not that he had ever really been able to comfort her, if the truth were to be told. Even back when they both thought that they might be in love with one another, Tamaki's antics and hyper behavior had always upset Haruhi even more that what ever was originally causing her problems. His attempts to calm her only ended up with her more frazzled than she had started out.

Kyoya dismissed the other men from the supply closet and attempted to calm Haruhi as well. He was able to help some, in that he had calmed her down to the point that she was no longer hyperventilating. Still, she was visibly shaken, and couldn't form complete sentences. She just wanted to be somewhere away from the lightning and thunder. Kyoya walked out of the closet to find Huni-senpai desperately trying to get the one last girl hanging on Takeshi's arm to leave. Kyoya pulled him aside and suggested that he try to help Haruhi, but Kyoya's words fell on deaf ears. "I am not the one that needs to be in there with her. If you aren't able to calm her down, then the only one who will be is Takeshi."

Kyoya walked over to the last remaining girl and asked her to leave. When she protested, Kyoya did something that the rest of the club members never thought that they would see. He took the young girl by the arm and forcefully escorted her to the door, "Miss, it was a pleasure to keep you company all this time, but we are officially closed. There will be no more host club. We still have to clean up, remove all of our belongings that do not belong to the school, and get home before the storm hits. So please leave. Thank you for your patronage." When the girl stood in the doorway not leaving, Kyoya raised his voice and threw the girl out. "Leave now! We're closed. And more importantly, we have a family member in crisis. So get the hell out of here now!" Kyoya's mask had not only slipped, but completely shattered. None of the other members had ever seen him look as upset as he looked at that moment. As he locked the doors, he turned to his senpai and in an equally demanding tone said, "Get in there now. Haruhi needs you. None of us will do."

Takeshi had already been making his way towards the supply closet before Kyoya spoke. He picked up the cowering girl and held her in his arms as he sat down. He whispered into her hair as he held her close to his chest. His heartbeat was calming as it thundered in her ear, drowning out the sound of the thunder outside. Her panic attack left her feeling drained of all energy, so she was quickly lulled into sleep in Takeshi's arms. Not wanting to wake her before the storm ended, he continued to hold her as she slept.

Kyoya took a little comfort in the fact that he had been of more help to his friend than the other three had. It wasn't much of a consolation, but he knew at least he had helped his friend somehow. He cleared the table that his senpais had been sitting at, and finished cleaning the room as the others left. Even though he knew that Haruhi would be ok and that they would lock up when they left, he still stayed. He couldn't do much for her, but he would at least stay until he knew that she was ok, for his own peace of mind.

Occasionally, Kyoya would peek into the closet to see how she was doing and give Mori-senpai the current weather report. He tried to send Huni-senpai home, assuring him that he would stay until Mori-senpai and Haruhi were ready to go. He would give them a ride home.

"Kyo-chan, you know that she is in good hands, right?"

"I wouldn't leave things like they are if I didn't think so. He may have won her heart, but I still love her. Even if she never chose me, ever, it doesn't matter. As long as she's happy, then things are ok. But, between you and me, if he ever hurts her, you might as well plan on attending my funeral. Mori-senpai could easily kill me, but I will step up for her if he ever does anything to hurt Haruhi." Kyoya looked at the young man in front of him and smiled a wistful smile. "It's funny, my father was as devastated by the news that Haruhi was taken as I was. It's been almost two years, and he still can't find anyone that he wants me to marry. Not that anyone can compare to her."

"I know, Kyo-chan. I know. I'll never tell Takeshi this, but I am envious. I wish that I had the courage to tell her how I felt. She's affected everyone in the club, hasn't she? I guess I am glad that if she had to fall for any of us, at least it wasn't Tama-chan or the twins. She's got a good head on her shoulders, and an even more amazing heart. I have been lucky to know her for the last three years."

"Me too. But I never knew that you had feelings for her as well."

"Uhn, but I could tell that Takeshi did too, so I never said anything. He may be my cousin, but he is also my best friend. He's take care of me for as long as I can remember. He deserves to be happy. They both deserve it."

"True. Well, senpai, it looks like the storm is ending. I haven't seen lightning in a few minutes. Will I see you at the graduation ceremony next week?"

"Of course! We can't let Haru-chan, Kao-chan, and Hika-chan graduate without being there, can we? Take care, and I will see you then. I am going to let Takeshi know that I have called for the car, and that it should be ok to leave now." He turned to go into the supply closet to let the two know what was going on.

"Senpai, Thank you."

"For what?"

"For doing the same thing that I have been trying to do for a while now… sacrificing your happiness for Haruhi's."

"Silly. How could we not. She really turned our little worlds upside down, didn't she? None of us can say that she didn't affect us a great deal."

"I'm going now. Remember to lock up, and I will see you next week." Kyoya turned and left before he lost what little composure that he had regained after throwing the girl out of the room. His ride home was an unusually silent one. He wasn't typing on his laptop, nor was he checking his phone internet access for data. Kyoya silently cried. She had done it again. No one else could make his lose his composure. Only the poor commoner female scholarship student that had spent the last three years posing as a boy could do that to him. If not her directly, then the only other time he lost his composure was about her. But what can you do? She was his friend in the end. That's all that mattered to him anymore. She had truly changed his world, and he was thankful.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter forty one: **She had done it again. No one else could make his lose his composure. Only the poor commoner female scholarship student that had spent the last three years posing as a boy could do that to him. If not her directly, then the only other time he lost his composure was about her. But what can you do? She was his friend in the end. That's all that mattered to him anymore. She had truly changed his world, and he was thankful.

**Chapter Forty Two**

On the day that Haruhi graduated from High school, the whole host club was there. The four that had already graduated came to witness the last of the infamous Ouran High School Host Club's graduation. The day before, the twins dropped by Haruhi's apartment and presented her with one of their exclusive designs. It would be produced under their mother's label until they could get funding for their own, but that wouldn't be long. After graduation, Tamaki presented her with a huge bouquet of red roses, much like the ones that had been shot out of the flower cannon when guests entered the host club.

Kyoya approached Haruhi after the ceremony and asked if he could speak to her alone. Against Takeshi's strongly vocalized wishes, she agreed and they went one last time to the third music room to speak. "Haruhi, I know that I probably made your life hell while you were at the host club. I also once made you promise me something that I honestly had no right to ask you to promise. I see it now, but I didn't at that time. I could only focus on you. On the fact that I couldn't have you. It drove me mad, because I have never been one who did not get what I wanted. You are the only thing that I could not get by name or money. It only made me want you even more. I was probably not very nice when you told me that I had lost out. For that, I want to apologize. I still love you, and that isn't going to change. I don't think anyone ever gets over their first love, they just move on. I am trying to. It's not easy. I didn't honestly and fully understand how much you meant to me until Mori-senpai had already won your heart. That's a rough lesson to learn.

"Shortly after you started dating Mori-senpai, I saw the two of you at dinner. You wore the most stunning jewelry that I have ever seen. Of course, you could make even cut glass look like a fortune. Because of how I treated you unfairly, and how I did not make it easy for you and Mori-senpai at first, I wanted to make it up to you. Please accept this bracelet as a combination graduation gift and apology for all the less than nice things I did to you during your stay at Ouran. It actually matches the set that Mori-senpai bought you. I found it the day after I saw you wearing that set. I had to escort father's partner's son out to purchase an engagement ring for his arranged marriage when I saw it. Please accept it." He handed her the box with the bracelet that matched her jewelry.

"You've been with Mori-senpai for almost two years now. I can see that what you two have is going to last. So I guess at this point, the only thing that I can do is this… Fujioka Haruhi, I love you even if you don't love me back. I always will. If… not that I want you to go through that pain of losing a love, but if you ever are no longer together with him, keep me in mind. I will always be there for you even if I can only be a friend." She hugged him as he gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Otori Kyoya, I do love you, and will always consider you a friend. You were and still are someone that I care deeply about. Thank you for being my friend. And, senpai, thank you for accepting my choice to be with Takeshi." She kissed him on the cheek. They turned to walk out of the third music room for the last time, walking arm in arm until he delivered her to his senpai's arms.

Everyone was going to dinner together to celebrate the last of their own little group's graduation from high school, so they all made their way to their separate limos. Huni-senpai would ride with his Uncle and Aunt, along with Ranka, leaving Haruhi and Takeshi to ride in the other limo along with Kimiko who would ride up front. After they got into the limo, Takeshi stared at Haruhi.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

"Yes, it's called a smile."

"Then why are you staring? Haven't you seen me with a smile on my face before?"

"Yes, I have. I like seeing it there, as a matter of fact."

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"I'm trying to figure out how you're going to react to the present I got you for your graduation."

"Eh, you didn't have to get me anything."

"This is actually more than just a graduation gift. That's why I haven't given it to you yet."

"So, what is it then?"

"Haruhi, tell me something…"

"What is it Takeshi?"

"Do you remember what I asked you that first summer after we started dating?"

"That's so long ago, I am not sure."

"Ok then, tell me, how do you feel about me?"

"Well, that's a pretty silly question, isn't it? You know that I love you. I tell you every evening when you drop me off at home. We don't go a day without seeing each other, let alone a day without me telling you that I love you."

"I guess I am just a little insecure. I was afraid that you were just saying it because I say it to you."

"Morinodzuka Takeshi! You should know me better than that. I would not say it if I didn't mean it. What would make you say such a thing?"

"I told you, insecurity."

"And what would make you feel insecure? For heaven's sake. You're acting like a middle schooler going to confess for the first time."

"Well, maybe that's because what I am about to do, I may not be doing it for the first time, but it will probably be the first time you take me serious. Or at least I hope you take me serious."

"What are you talking about?"

Takeshi took her left hand in his, and kissed the back of it. He held her hand with both of his, saying, "Fujioka Haruhi, would you make me the happiest man in the world, and do me the honor of marrying me?" He took the ring he had been keeping in his pocket and placed it on her hand.

"Takeshi? Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I have wanted you to say yes to this question for over a year now. Please, Haruhi, say yes."

"Yes."

Just about that time, the door opened to the limo. They hadn't even noticed that they had come to a stop in front of the restaurant and everyone else was already there waiting on them. They climbed out of the limo when Mitsukuni hugged Haruhi, "Haru-chan?"

"Yes senpai?"

"Haru-chan, you can call me Mitsukuni now, since we're about to be cousins."

Everyone turned to stare, not sure that they heard correctly. Haruhi blushed at all the attention as Mitsukuni held up her left hand to examine the ring. "How did you know?"

He motioned for her to lean in so that he could whisper. "Eh, Takeshi has wanted this for a long time. When I saw the smile on both of your faces, I thought that maybe you two had… ummm…well, but when I saw that your clothes were not messed up and there were no visible marks on your neck, I figured that he hadn't given in to temptation and was going to go about it in the proper order." He leaned away and spoke in a normal tone of voice, "Plus I just guessed when I saw the ring." He giggled.

Tamaki immediately rushed over and started gushing, "Oh my beautiful daughter is getting married! Mother, we must make sure that the wedding is perfect. Devil twins, you will design the perfect wedding dress for your sister. I can't wait to walk her down the aisle." There was a sparkle in his eye that no one had seen in a long time. And, in the briefest second before he slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose, if you looked hard enough, one could have seen a small sparkle in Kyoya's eyes as well. The only difficulty was to know if it was a contagious sparkle from the idea of assisting with a friends wedding, or a tear drop from losing his first love.

The twins instantly wrapped Haruhi in one of their patented cocoon hugs and they smiled a wicked smile at their senpai as they said in perfect unison, "One last time to get our hands on our toy before she's taken away from us."

"I can already see it…" Kaoru said.

"Lace here and…" running his finger along Haruhi's collar bone, Hikaru started to explain.

"Not now boys, keep your hands off my precious daughter. You can worry about the dress later, for now let's go eat." Ranka pulled his daughter out of the clutches of the Hitachiin twins

"Taken away? I didn't know that married people were shipped off to some far away land." Takeshi moved up behind Haruhi and her father as they moved towards the entrance of the restaurant. The rest of the evening was spent talking about the future plans of the three who had just graduated, as well as the newly decided wedding plans. Ranka also had the pleasant task of informing Haruhi that she had receive a full scholarship for four years to her first choice of colleges. While they were at the restaurant, the host club posed for one last photo.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way.**

**Shelter in the Storm**

**Previously in chapter forty two: **The rest of the evening was spent talking about the future plans of the three who had just graduated, as well as the newly decided wedding plans. Ranka also had the pleasant task of informing Haruhi that she had receive a full scholarship for four years to her first choice of colleges. While they were at the restaurant, the host club posed for one last photo.

**Chapter Forty Three**

Following the graduation, life moved pretty fast. Haruhi started college and much like her high school life, maintained her position at the top of the class. The Hitachiin twins designed the one and only wedding dress from their line of clothes for Haruhi. At least once a month, the friends that made up the former host club would get together for tea, often offering suggestions for the upcoming wedding.

The wedding took place in the Morinodzuka family's rose garden. Haruhi wore a custom designed Hitachiin dress, as did her Matron of Honor, Kimiko. So dazzling were the dresses, that one couldn't even tell that Kimiko was hiding a slight baby bump underneath her emerald green dress. The color that Haruhi chose actually made Kimiko's dress pop out against the background of red roses behind the make-shift alter. Haruhi's dress was topped off with a crown of white roses, taken from the garden where the wedding was held, and baby's breath encircling her head holding her veil in place. Mitsukuni stood as Takeshi's best man, and Ranka wore a tux as he walked his daughter down the aisle. At the reception, a table had been set up with pictures of both the bride and groom as they grew up, with many, many photos of the host club. It was at one point the center of attention as those who were admiring the photos realize the irony of Haruhi dressed as a girl, under the pretense of cos-play. Also among the photos were the pictures taken when Haruhi had won her first fight in Karate just a few months prior. Mitsukuni and Takeshi were standing next to her, beaming proudly both as instructors and as her friends. No one had ever expected her self-defense lessons to lead to winning in a competition.

She danced with all the members of the host club, albeit somewhat clumsily. Haruhi had never quite learned how to relax and let her dance partners lead her. One could not tell, however, when she danced with three certain men. Her father, of course, at the father-daughter dance was more graceful that Haruhi had expected, although she was pleasantly surprised. Next was Tamaki, who claimed that he had next rights as he was the other father. Tamaki's gracefulness in hosting the ladies did not, however, extend to tripping the light fantastic on the dance floor with Haruhi. It was more like just plain old tripping. Twice the duo had to be helped up as his antics had caused them to trip and fall. The next song was pretty fast, so the twins attempted to pull Haruhi on the dance floor between them. Till the day she dies, she will shudder as she remembers that horrific experience. Mitsukuni danced with his new cousin next, but only served to remind Haruhi why she liked to dance with taller men. Kyoya had proven once again that he could lead her well on the dance floor, as the two made many heads turn. She was at ease in his arms, which allowed her to dance gracefully. As they walked off of the dance floor, one of the slightly more inebriated guests made a comment about how the two looked like they were about ready to run away together. Takeshi was about to come over and ask the guest to leave when Kyoya spoke instead. "But that it wouldn't destroy the only true friendships that I have ever taken the time to build, I would. Since even attempting to do such a dastardly deed would hurt not only me, but two of the most important people in my life, it's not an option. Now, if you can't seem to find something nice to say about the bride and groom without rumors, lies, and slander, I suggest you find your way off the premises before I have the Otori private police come escort you off. I won't have you ruin my friends wedding… and damn sure won't allow you to ruin it by dragging me into your treachery."

The happy couple finally got a chance to dance together. It wasn't that Haruhi did not like spending time with her friends, but school and Takeshi's time at the dojo made the little time that had together seem all that much more precious. Although after that night, since they were now married and would be living together, they would have a little more time together. As they danced, the whole world seemed to disappear, leaving only the two of them. Anyone who looked at the two of them could easily tell that they were very much in love. Even the idiot that has smarted off in his drunken stupor earlier when she exited the dance floor with Kyoya could now tell who Haruhi was truly in love with.

Just before they left for the hotel, Haruhi found each of the former hosts and gave each one a hug. She even went so far as to tell Kaoru to back off as she reached to hug Hikaru, so that each one got an individual hug. No sharing this time. She asked that they all pose for one more picture of just the host club members. They had already gone through the traditional photos of the bride and groom along with various poses including members of the family and wedding party. But this was different. This would be her "other family" photo. Since the night of her graduation, she had carried around the last photo of the host club. When her new friends at college saw it, she claimed it was her family, which often got quite a response from the females. They wanted to know how Haruhi was lucky enough to have such a bunch of good looking guys as family members.

Haruhi knew that it wasn't luck that brought them together. Nothing less than fate could have made her bump into that stupid vase that fateful day her first year of high school. No one could be lucky enough to have had her life. She lived each day as if there wouldn't be another, because she always felt like she had over-extended her allotment of luck. As she and Takeshi rode to the Otori spa resort that would be the spot of their honeymoon, courtesy of Kyoya, she thought about her luck. She felt that she was very luck to have passed the Ouran High School scholarship test. The doctors and investigators after her attack all told her how lucky she was that she survived. And then, to be drawn into the world of the rich the way her friends had done. Some say that it was probably bad luck to bump into the vase that got her wrapped up in the host club, but not Haruhi. Without that fateful event, she never would have become friends with the six most wonderful men in the world. And without having befriended them, she definitely would not have had the opportunity to marry the man of her dreams… the only man that could calm her down in the middle of a thunder storm. Yes, Morinodzuka Takeshi was definitely her 'shelter in the storm'.


End file.
